Chibi's In Love
by Sakaki's Little Sis1
Summary: It's Valentines Day and neither Omi or Nagi have someone to spend it with! When Nagi ends up going into their flowershop to ask directions, and Omi asks him on a date, all heck breaks loose. Aya's jealous and Brad's seeing bad visions! Complete
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz.

Warning: Shonen-Ai ahead (Omi/Nagi) and (/Omi), some swearing, and Farfarello about 'Hurting God'. And I might get some things wrong for I have only seen episodes 6-10...:sighs:

(Sorry, I have to make my pages even or this won't work!)

IIIII At the flowershop...

"Oh boy. It's Valentines Day already?" questioned Ken as he looked at the calendar. He had been sweeping and decided to take a look.

Yohji smirked "I almost forgot about that. I guess I should find myself some dates. I shouldn't be alone on Valentines Day!"

"Don't you mean 'date'?" asked Ken.

"No. I meant dates."

Ken only continued his sweeping as Yohji made some bouquets. Aya walked into the front with the usual serious look on his face. The fact that it was Valentines Day didn't change his stubborn attitude one bit.

Aya looked around the still empty shop. Besides the fangirls being gone, something else was missing...

"Hey. Where's Omi?" Aya asked.

Ken shrugged. Yohji shook his head.

"Guess he must still be sleeping. He really should be awake by now to help us if a crowd of girls comes rushing in and you just know that Ouka's going to come by looking for him...I think I'll go wake him up."

"Aw, let the kid sleep in, it is V-Day after all," Yohji said.

Aya only grunted at the suggestion.

The light haired brunette sighed. "Have a heart, Aya."

"…No," He coldly replied as he started for Omi's room.

"Poor Omittchi. Waking up to Aya's face on V-Day. Talk about horror..."

"I heard that!" Aya snapped.

"Yeah. So sue me."

"Don't make me get my katana out."

Ken looked at Yohji, then at Aya, and decided it was just best to stay out of this conversation...if you wanted to call it that.

IIIII **With Omi...**

Omi wrapped up the last present. Three of them sat on his bed, one with red which was Aya's that had a blue ribbon, a green one which was Ken's that had a yellow ribbon, and then Yohji's was orange with a white ribbon. He hoped that they would all enjoy what they got. All it really was chocolate but it did have something extra. For instance, Omi had put a small stuffed soccer ball with Ken's that said 'Have a good V-Day!'. Yohji had some...'adult magazines' that he had been wanting for a while. Then Aya's was a necklace with Aya-chan's picture in it. He had made a copy of one Aya had so he could do this special.

Then there was another present. It was awful small since it was a small chocolate heart with the words 'You are so special to me' written on it. He didn't know who to give that too. If he had a girlfriend he would give it to her. Omi began to wonder why he bought the stupid thing in the first place since he had no one to give it to!

He was quite proud of himself. Though, he should be down with the others, but he was sort of down on himself. It was V-Day but he didn't even have a girlfriend much less someone to spend it with. Ken would be out playing with the kids, Aya wouldn't hang out with him, and quite frankly Omi didn't want to know what Yohji was going to do. The saddened chibi took in a deep breath. Atleast they closed at one today so they could all get things done.

There was a knock on Omi's door which brought him back to reality. Opening the door he saw an Aya who did not seemed pleased. Now Omi wished he had gone down earlier!

"What are you doing?" Aya demanded to know.

The chibi stuttered for a moment "I-uh, well, um, I was doing s-something that was important! Really, it was."

"Come downstairs. We're expecting a small rush before we close."

"Hai!" Omi chirped.

"And what are those things on your bed?"

Looking back at the presents, then at Aya, Bombay sweatdropped. "O-Oh. They're nothing for right now. I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright..." a curious red head tore himself away from looking at the packages. He wondered if those were Omi's V-Day gifts to all of them? Though there were four presents. Did Omi have a girlfriend they didn't know about?

Coming downstairs, Aya saw the fangirls had finally came to the window and inside. He said to Yohji and Ken "Expect some presents soon."

"Aw, Aya, I never knew you cared," Yohji said.

"It's not from me, baka, it's from Omi. I saw four presents on his bed."

"Four? But there's only three of us..." Ken brilliantly stated the obvious. "Who's number four?" He gasped for a second. "Does Omi have a girlfriend?"

"Ooohhh, this is interesting now!" rubbing his hands together evilly, Yohji smirked.

"That would mean our little Omi is growing up," sorrowfully said Ken. He looked a bit sad saying that because he never imagined Omi having a girlfriend for some strange reason.

"Don't be so down about it KenKen. We knew it would happen at some time or another," Yohji said.

"You guys think to much. Omi is already grown up. He's seventeen," Aya entered the conversation.

"A teen. Remember the teen after the seven!" Yohji reminded.

Rolling his eyes, Aya said "Baka."

"Ohayo," greeted Omi to his friends as he finally came downstairs.

Yohji couldn't keep it in. He asked bluntly "Omittchi...do you have a girlfriend?"

"Huh? N-Nani! What makes you think I have a girlfriend?" asked Omi in a surprised tone.

"Aya said that there were four presents on your bed. Of course, three of those are ours, but the fourth one has to be for someone special, ne? Who is it Omittchi? Who's the lucky girl, huh?"

Omi spat "There is no girl!"

Ken, being naive, asked "So it's a guy?"

"Woah, woah, woah! Nuh-uh!" Omi rejected the idea.

"Come on. Tell us the truth," pushed Yohji.

"There is no one!"

"Tell me?"

"You are so not going to get your Valentines Day present if you keep this up!" Omi crosses his arms with a pouty look on his face.

Aya glared at his teammates. "You're all getting on my nerves. Enough with this 'presents' business. There are things to be done and things that need to be put into place. For instance, the roses need to be put out because those are very popular on this day. Now get back to work before I throw you to the fangirls."

"I wouldn't mind that," said Yohji.

Ken sighed once again. He decided to stay out of this conversation too.

IIIII At Swartz...

The morning was starting out very slowly. Painfully slow for Nagi. He was sitting at the table, eating some cereal while Crawford sat at the opposite side reading the newspaper, and Farfarello was cutting out hearts from some old papers then ripping them apart. It was so quiet that you could hear Schuldich snoring in his room because he was _still_ sleeping!

That fact annoyed Nagi so much because it was Saturday and Crawford woke him up. For no reason! Sure it was Valentines Day but Nagi didn't care. He didn't have anyone to share it with. Oh, sure, he wasn't alone but Crawford had a stick up his butt, Farfarello hated Valentines Day because he said disliking it hurt God, and Schuldich was going to go out later to party. If Nagi asked him to go to the party with him he might say yes but he wasn't about to ask. Besides, Crawford probably wouldn't let him go anyway.

_Sigh. Valentines Day. I hate it. Then again it would be a whole lot better if I had someone to spend it with. And like hell I'm going to spend it with any of these guys_, Nagi thought as he stirred his milk with the spoon.

"Nagi," Crawford's stern voice seem to pop out of nowhere to the young one.

Looking up he asked "What?"

"You have the rest of the day off. Go do as you please."

There was a moment of silence. Then confusion. And even more confusion. Did Crawford just say what Nagi thought he said? He had the day off? There had to be a catch!

"What do you get out of it?" an alert Nagi asked.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because it's Valentines Day. Think of it as your gift."

This was getting so strange. Crawford was giving Nagi some sort of gift on Valentines Day!

"Are there drugs in your coffee or something? You're being nice. Besides, you've never done this on other Valentine Days."

"Schu wouldn't stop badgering me about it. He said you were still a child and deserved the day off," Crawford explained as he sipped his coffee. "And I would never have drugs in my coffee unless that damn red head slipped something in it."

"I'm guessing I'm not going to be able to go out," Farfarello stated.

"You're right on that," Crawford said with a nod.

"To bad. I wanted to maim some couples. Stupid Valentines Day."

_Schuldich actually wanted me to have the day off? He was trying to do something nice? Uh-oh. That means he wants something from me. A favor probably. He'll use it against me later...I just know it!_ Nagi thought. Then again, he could be reading to much into it. He should be happy that he gets to go out.

They heard some footsteps then a yawn. A nasal voice came into hearing distance, "Hey, chibi, did you start the coffee?"

"Brad has been drinking it for the last hour. There's not much left. You should have gotten your lazy butt out of bed earlier."

"Braaaddd..." whined Schu as he walked over to the coffee pot "You didn't leave hardly any left. How could you be so cold hearted on V-Day? Don't you love me?" He smirked after the last sentence showing that he was joking...sort of.

"No," he coldly said.

"Since I have nothing better to do I think I'll be going out," Nagi stated as he stood up in his chair.

"Speaking of going out..." Crawford began which made Nagi stop cold. He knew it couldn't be that easy! "I do need you to run me an errand, Nagi. I need you to get the mail from the Post Office. Apparently Farfarello answered the door when the Mailman came and slammed the door in his face."

"He wished me a happy Valentines Day when I opened the door. 'Valentines Day does not hurt God' I told him and slammed the door in his face," explained Farf non-chalantly. All of them just blinked at him. "What?"

"I guess I'll do it..." Nagi muttered.

"HaHa chibi," chuckled Schu.

Nagi only scowled.

"Be back home by eight, Nagi," Crawford ordered.

Ruffling Nagi's hair, Schu said "Yeah, the little chibi better come back home by eight."

"Oh, and before I forget, Schu, you have to pick up Farf's medication."

Schuldich groaned. Nagi smirked as he headed out.

IIIII **With Omi...**

_I get out at one but what am I going to do? It's eleven thirty so only an hour and a half to go. I could just go for a small walk. Yeah, that seems nice...maybe go to the park? But there would be so many couples there that it would only make me even more depressed then I already am about being lonesome_, Omi thought long and hard to himself.

"Omi? Omiiiii! Hellooo?" Ken waved a hand in front of his face.

Omi blinked and looked at the plant he had just drowned. He frowned a bit with a sigh.

"Are you okay?" Asked a concerned Ken "Is this about that fourth present...or the person your giving it to?"

"Well...it's more of who I'm not giving it to," the chibi replied while setting down the water can. That had only confused Ken even further. Even though he could see hurt in those big blue eyes he wasn't sure what they were sad about, "I bought it two weeks ago hoping I would meet someone by now. But..." gripping the handle of the water can, he said sadly "I haven't. I feel lonely."

"Awww...Omi, you aren't alone, you have me, Yohji, and Aya!" the brunette said softly. He put a hand on Omi's shoulder with a big smile that reassured the seventeen year old a bit.

"It's a different kind of lonely though."

"I don't follow."

"Umm...well..." Omi struggled to find a way to put it into words. He said "Not to spend that kind of time with. The special kind. Do you get my drift?"

"No."

"Of course you don't," Omi sighed to himself "Just someone to cuddle with, you know? Like a regular couple."

"But you're still so young. You have plenty of time to-"

"No I don't," Omi interrupted his friend in a harsh tone (even if he didn't mean to) "I don't know why but somehow I feel empty. I think that if I find someone that I really do love, that void will be filled."

"Oh. I see," Ken said under his breath. Then he suggested un-surely, "I'm sure Yohji could get you a date."

"I'd rather ask Aya-kun to get a date for me," droned Omi.

"Well, if there's anything that I can do to help, just tell me."

"Wait. Ken-kun?" a bright idea lit up in his mind. Smirking he asked "How about you get me a date?"

"H-Huh? Me?" Ken nervously looked at Omi.

"You should have a good judgment in women. I'm sure that you wouldn't let me down...would you?" kicking in the Puppy dog face, Omi was sure that Ken couldn't resist just saying yes.

"I'm not that great with girls Omi. You should find someone by yourself. If you see someone you want to ask out then you should ask!"

"I guess so. Thanks Ken-kun."

IIIII _With Nagi..._

The Swartz's youngest was sort of lost on his way to the post office. Thing was, if he ever went out Schu usually went with him, and of course Schuldich knew his way around the town. As for Nagi he really didn't know it that well.

Looking at a crowd of girls around a particular store Nagi could feel something tell him to go in there. It was Weiss's flower shop. Nagi knew it could be dangerous if he went in there but he would rather ask his enemy for directions then a total stranger. Besides, he wasn't wearing his usual outfit, he was wearing a black coat with a navy blue shirt underneath and brown baggy pants so they might not recognize him.

_My goodness! All these screaming girls just for these four?_ Nagi thought. _I bet that Schu would be jealous if he found out...I'll tell him later._

"Aw, look at that kawaii boy that just walked in," Nagi could hear them say.

Looking at Omi, Nagi couldn't help but give a small smile. He looked sort of...cute...watering those flowers with a grin on his face. He decided he would be the right one to ask.

"Hello," Nagi said praying that Omi wouldn't recognize him.

Looking up, his big blue eyes met with Nagi's and they both could feel some sort of connection. Omi's cheeks turned slightly pink as he let out of a whisper of a "Hello..."

"I was wondering if you could point me the way to the Post Office. I sort of...got lost," Nagi admitted.

"Oh well..." Omi began to explain. All the while his mind kept running with thoughts of _'Why do I feel so happy?' _and _'He really is cute'._

All the while Aya was in the corner. His violet eyes never looking away from the Swartz member. He knew that it was Nagi but what did he want here? And why was he talking to Omi so nicely?

_I can't do anything about him with all of these girls in here, _Aya thought as he crossed his arms. _And why doesn't Omi see that he's Naoe!_

"That boy Omi's talking to...is that..." Yohji whispered to Aya.

The red head nodded. "It is. Though, somehow, Omi doesn't seem to know it."

"He seems pretty chatty with him."

"There's nothing we can do now to get him out of the store. I'm just keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn't attack us."

"I think he's having to much fun talking to Omi to attack us," Yohji replied.

"Are you new around here?" asked Omi.

"I guess you could say that," Nagi replied. "I usually go out with my, um, friend around here and he knows this place well. I kinda got lost without him."

"Hey, maybe I could show you where all of the cool things are when I get out of work?" asked Omi with a smile.

_Huh? Did he just ask what I think he asked?_ thought Nagi in confusion. Omi really didn't recognize him! He really should say no, cause this was Bombay after all, his sworn enemy. Then again he wasn't being mean to him. There couldn't be any hurt in it either... _I guess it would be alright. I have nothing else to do. As long as he doesn't figure out who I am, I'm not in danger. I have nothing else to do until eight. I don't even know my way around town! It's not like I'm going to kill him anyway..._

Now Nagi was the one that was getting pink in the cheeks. "Uhh...S-Sure. I guess so..."

"I get out at one. Come back here then, okay?"

"A-Alright," nervously said Nagi.

"Have a good day," the elder chibi said with a wave.

As he exited the store Omi could sense bloodlust. Bloodlust from Aya.

IIIII Upstairs...

The youngest Weiss member sat on his bed looking down at the floor in a mix of embarrassment, shame, and sadness as Aya lectured him. How could he not realize that was Prodigy? Just because he was dressed in clothes different then when he fights him threw him off? Omi was so embarrassed!

Aya asked "How could you not realize it was Naoe from Swartz?"

"I'm not really sure. I'm usually pretty good with remembering people," muttered Omi shyly.

The red head crossed his arms. The anger was obvious in his eyes which made Omi only bring his head down more.

"And you invited him back to take him out on the town, ne?" he kept questioning.

"Yeah."

"My God, Omi, you asked our enemy out on a _date_?"

"It's not a date! It was just a friendly gesture because he said he didn't know his way around the town. He was only asking me for directions. I wouldn't ask him to go out on a date!" said Omi quickly. He admitted in his mind, _But he was really cute._

"He's our enemy. It's going to be canceled."

"It's not like he's going to hurt me. If that was his objective then he probably would have done it right there."

Aya took in a deep breath "Maybe you're right about that. But what makes you think I'll allow you to go out with one of Swartz?"

"Because it's Valentines Day?"

"You mean you actually want to go?"

"Umm...if I say 'yes' will I be beaten beyond recognition?"

"No."

"Then, yes, I do."

"You know it could be considered a traitor-like act to be hanging out with Swartz."

"Well it's not," Omi said as he stood up "I really want to go Aya-kun. Please?"

"But why?"

"Cause...ummm..." Omi blushed a bit. He wasn't sure how to explain that part. "I'm not really sure. I just want to. Trust me on this. If I sense I'm going to be in danger, I'll head straight back."

"I'm still not convinced that he won't attack you..." Aya's ice cold voice filled the air.

"Oooohh, so you're more worried about my well being?"

"I did not say that."

"You're worried about me, aren't you?" the chibi teased.

Aya turned his back to Omi so he didn't have to look at the chibi's face because the truth was he was worried about Omi being attacked by Swartz. Or being kidnapped. Or being hurt. Or even worse!

"It's nice to know you're worried though," admitted Omi happily. "But truthfully I can take care of myself."

"I know that," Aya replied. He thought, _Why am I being so overprotective? I know that he can take care of himself! He's done it and proven it many times before! _

Turning back around, Aya saw a look of sadness on Omi's face. Did he really want to go that bad? "Look, you can go on one condition."

"What's that?"

"That you take a cell phone with you so you can call if things go arwy."

Omi could feel a sudden joy come over him. The chibi jumped forward and gave Aya an unexpected hug.

IIIII _With Nagi..._

Standing outside with the mail, Nagi took in a deep breath. What was he thinking accepting Bombay's outing? If any of his teammates caught him with Omi he would be branded a traitor! But something deep within him told him to say yes. That it was alright. And Omi seemed to be really nice.

_This is my day off, dammit, and I'm going to spend it the way that I want to! If want to go on a date with Omi-W-Wait? Date? I'm going on a date with Omi? Date. With. Omi. No matter how you say it, it still sounds strange,_ Nagi thought. _I hope he doesn't think of it as one. I mean...not that he's not cute or anything...wait? Did I just call him cute? I must have not gotten enough sleep or something last night...because Brad woke me up! It's all Brad's fault that I'm thinking strangely!_

"Hey there chibi," said an all to familiar voice.

_Oh no. Please do not let that be Schu. Do not be Schu... _Nagi pleaded in his mind.

Using his telepathy, Schu asked in a sort of offended tone, _Why can't it be me?_

_Do not talk to me in my mind. You're standing right next to me so talk to me like a normal person!_ Nagi replied before blocking him out.

"Fine, fine," Schu said aloud. He stood by the chibi and asked "So...what are you doing today?"

"I'm...uhh..." Nagi looked away from Schu so he could think of a good lie. Like heck he was going to tell him about Omi! Being the big mouth he was, he would go right away to tell Crawford and get him into trouble! "I'm doing nothing really. And are you following me around or something? How did you know I was here?"

"Duh, I was there when Brad told you to get the mail," replied the German.

"Anyway I'm going on my way now."

Before Nagi could even take a step away, Schu said "It's lunchtime now. Do you want to go out for lunch?"

"Uhhh...I have no money...?" Nagi lied to try and get out of it.

"Then it'll be my treat. Valentines Day gift, I guess."

"Now you're giving me a Valentines Day gift? You must want something in return."

"Why do you always think I'm out to get something from you!"

"Because you're Schuldich. I've never had any of you give me Valentines Day gifts. You must want something."

The German shook his head, "No I don't. Just want to spend time with ya', chibi. We both have the day off so I figured we could do some sort of bonding type of thing...like brothers would do, cause we really never do."

"Really?" Nagi asked shyly. Schu was actually being nice to him? Actually wanted to be closer like brothers? It was kind of a warming thought. Shrugging, Nagi said "Alright. I'll go."

With inside smiles they started to look for someplace to eat (actually, Schu was just looking for an en-expensive place to eat).

IIIII 20 minutes later... (Yes, it took them that long)

The two ended up at McDonalds because it had a dollar menu. Sitting at a small booth, Nagi rested his arms on the table then laid his head upon them. He was so nervous about going out with Omi! He wanted to talk about it with somebody but there was no one to talk to. Unless he did it without that someone knowing who the person was.

"Hey Schu, can I ask you something?" Nagi asked.

"Sure chibi. Go ahead."

"It's sort of a dating question. If somebody asked if they could show you around the town a bit, would it be considered a date?"

"Not sure. It would depend on where they want to show you."

"Well what if they said the 'cool' places."

"Hmm...that's a hard question chibi," Schu said as he leaned back. He took a moment to think then got a sly look which made Nagi very uncomfortable "Did our little Naggles get asked out by somebody?"

"No!"

"Then why would you be asking those questions?"

"Mmm," the small child whined.

"Aha! I knew it!" Schuldich said "Who was it?"

Nagi just lowered in his seat.

"Come on. Don't make me dig around in your head."

"None of your business," he replied in a pouty tone.

The German said "I'll keep it a secret."

"I doubt that."

"Then when have I done you wrong?"

"You told Brad that I didn't do some of my homework. It was only Science and I got extra chores!" complained Nagi.

"That was for your own good."

"Was it for my own good when you stole my lab top and hid it under Farfarello's bed! The only way I found it was when I heard scraping noises from his room since he was trying to stab it!"

"Alright. That was just for fun," Schu replied.

"See?"

"I promise this time. I really do. The only way I'll tell anyone is if they torture it out of me. I swear it on my favorite night club's life."

Nagi raised an eyebrow at the sincere look on Schu's face. Maybe he could keep a secret?

"Alright. But if you tell _**anybody** _I will **seriously** maim you then put you in the garbage disposal!"

"Just tell me who it is already!"

"It's...umm..." the chibi got very nervous and muttered it so low that Schuldich couldn't hear.

"Speak up," ordered the German.

"It's...Bombay."

"You mean the chibi from Weiss! That Bombay!"

"No, the other one that I fight! Yes, that Bombay!" Nagi snapped back.

Schu just sat there in amazement.

_I shouldn't have told him..._ Nagi thought.

"Nice going. He's kinda' cute," Schu said with a smile.

The fifteen year old blinked. He wasn't angry, surprised, or anything? Just a 'Nice going'? And he thought he was cute!

"You aren't going to tell Brad, are you?"

"Just because it's Bombay doesn't mean much. Just means stay on your guard."

"Thing is, he didn't recognize me," he admitted.

Schu replied "How could he not?"

"Well I am wearing a different costume then I usually do."

"Awww...chibi's got a boyfriend. Chibi's got a boyfriend," teased Schu.

"I just wonder if it really is a date..."

"You'll find out. If he holds your hand, that might be a good sign, and if he walks really close to you most of the time that's another good one. But I will say to be careful. You know that he still is Bombay. Our enemy. I will hold your secret though."

"Thank you," Nagi sighed.

IIIII With Weiss...

"So you're really letting him go?" Ken asked.

"Yes," Aya nodded.

"Really really?"

"What did I just say?"

"I'm surprised you would."

"Why's that?"

"He is Prodigy. I have to say that I am worried."

Yohji walked over to his friends after he got all of the fangirls out and pulled the metal door down. "He seems pretty cheerful about it. There was no way that you could say no to him. Just look at the twinkle in his eye."

They could all see it. Omi, in fact, was very happy about his outing with Nagi. Something just told him that this would go very well. He didn't know why there was such an attraction to Nagi now. He had seen him before but that was only during fights. When he walked into the store Omi could see a certain kind of softness in those midnight blue eyes. The way he carried himself seemed a bit distanced which made Omi only want to hug him more!

This was turning out to be more of a crush now. Omi was a bit surprised at himself thinking that Nagi was cute. He was a guy after all. Then again, he was a pretty boy, making him likable to anybody.

_He might be a pretty boy but he's still a guy. I never have been attracted to a guy before...this is really confusing for me already and I haven't even went a step outside with him!_ Omi thought to himself as he laid his head on the table he was sitting at.

Ken was the most worried about Omi. He was going out alone with one of Swartz! What if something went wrong? What if this was some sort of trap? What if they hurt Omi? The soccer player would never forgive himself if something happened to his friend.

He walked over to the chibi and asked "Omi, you okay?"

Lifting his head up, Omi smiled and said "Of course I am."

"I'm worried about you," admitted Ken.

"Why?"

"He's our enemy. What if he attacks you?"

"I am a trained assassin, Ken-kun, I can take care of myself. I doubt that he would attack me out in public anyway. If he used his telekinetic powers in public, he'd probably get in trouble, just like if we used our weapons in front of people," Omi explained logically.

"I guess you're right."

Looking at the clock, Omi noticed it was ten minutes to one. "I should probably start getting ready."

"What would you possibly have to do to get ready?" Aya asked.

"Brush my teeth, comb my hair, get in a good outfit, everything like that," Omi pointed out as he headed towards his room.

When they heard the door close, Aya immediately said "He's to excited about this. Something is definitely up."

"Omi is just happy. Don't read to much into it," suggested Yohji with a pat on Aya's back. "Besides, who wouldn't want to look good for a date?"

"It's not a date!" barked Aya and Ken together.

IIIII _With Nagi and Schuldich..._

Nagi slowly ate his French fry while looking out the window to his right. He counted the cars that passed by, 21 blue, 18 grey, and Schu was just talking about nothing Nagi was interested in. All that ran through his mind was Omi. Omi, Omi, Omi! Why couldn't he get Bombay out of his head?

"Hey, chibi, are you even listening to me?" Schuldich asked in an annoyed tone.

"No. Not really," Nagi droned.

"I asked you a question!"

"What might that be?"

"Do you like Omi?"

Blushing a tad, Nagi said "Not really."

"If you didn't like him you wouldn't have said yes."

"I was only being nice."

The German teased him some more, only making Nagi's face turn red, "Nagi has a crush. Nagi has a crush. Aw, isn't that cute? Can I come to the wedding?"

"Shutup!" snapped Nagi as he threw his burger at his friend and hit him in the face.

Wiping the food off of his face, Schu said "Wow. Awful cold, chibi."

"The name is Nagi," reminded the small boy. He gave his friend a small telekinetic push when Schu only laughed at him. "And don't even come looking for Omi and I."

"Awww, why not?" He half-whined.

"Omi would probably feel threatened and run. Like it was a trap or something. Then I would bang you against the wall a couple of times for chasing him away!"

"You're awful violent today."

"Promise you won't come near us, okay?"

"I promise. I promise," he said.

Nagi remained silent for a couple of minutes until Schu broke it with a "Hey, when is this date of yours anyway?"

Immediately, Nagi looked at the clock. It was five minutes after one!

"Oh crap," Nagi whispered. Looking at Schu he said "It was at one. I've got to get going now. Talk to you later and thanks for the lunch. Bye!"

With that, the fifteen year old rushed out of the McDonalds, forgetting his coat.

Schu continued eating his fries and thought, _I never knew Nagi liked guys. Heh. Guess you learn something new every day..._

IIIII With Weiss...

Looking at the clock then back at the front door (which was now opened again) Omi took in a deep breath. Ten minutes after one and he still wasn't here.

Omi had put on a casual outfit, a white tank top since it was the middle of summer, a red sweatshirt tied around his waist just in-case it got cold later, and his regular shorts with tennie shoes. He hoped that it was the look of 'I don't really care about this' because he did. Something was just telling him to go at it and he was going to, darnit!

_I'm not being stood up, am I?_ Omi questioned in his mind. _I really hope not._ _Being stood up is the **last** thing that I need!_

The chibi started pacing a bit, then would stop to look out the window, and then keep on pacing.

"Stop pacing Omi," ordered Aya.

Omi immediately stopped pacing and sighed. He asked his red headed friend "I'm being stood up, aren't I?"

"He better not stand you up or I'll find him and stick my katana right through his gut," he threatened.

The chibi blinked "Wow. Overprotective."

"I'm not being overprotective," he snapped.

"Then what did you say that for?"

"Because..." Aya trailed off. He could see a grin on Omi's face. Omi didn't even have to say anything for Aya to go, "...Shutup."

"He's still not here?" Yohji asked as he came into the room. He had just came back from the kitchen, getting some vanilla ice cream for himself.

"No," sadly replied Omi.

"Aw, don't be sad bishonen, I'm sure he'll be here any minute. Then I will hit him for being so late."

"You too?" Omi asked.

"Me what?"

"Just don't say anything to him when he gets here. I can handle it myself," said Omi in fear that they would actually get on his case. The looks on their faces were partially serious. Sure, Omi knew that they wouldn't actually hurt Nagi because he would throw them into a wall, but there was no guarantee of them not getting on his case.

Coming into the room with a soccer ball in his hands, Ken repeated Yohji's question, "He's not here yet?"

Annoyed beyond belief, Omi said sarcastically, "Yes, he's here, but he knew that you were coming in the room so he went into hiding."

Ken had a blank stare on his face.

"No. He's not here," Omi grumbled to his friend who was a bit slow. He then asked shyly, "Umm...do I look okay?"

"Looking good," Yohji replied.

"You do have your cell phone with you in case something goes wrong, ne?" questioned Aya.

"Yes Aya-kun," Omi said.

"And I don't want you out with Prodigy for to long so come back by eight."

"Yes Aya-kun," Omi obeyed.

"Don't venture to far away from here either. I don't want to have go looking for you and have you being on the other side of town."

"Yes Aya-kun," Omi grumbled.

"And do not, I repeat, do not romantically get involved."

Blushing Omi only blinked "You mean...ummm...can I get specifics on what 'romantically involved' means?"

"No hugging, holding hands, kissing, and absolutely nothing beyond that."

"For goodness sakes, Aya, let the poor kid go on his date in peace," Yohji sighed after eating another spoonful of ice cream.

"I'm not even sure if it's a date. I'm not even sure if he likes guys. Heck, I'm not sure if I like guys! He is cute but..." Omi whispered to himself even if it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Realizing this, he stopped his sentence. He stepped a few steps away from his friends so they wouldn't be able to hear him speaking aloud again. Ever again.

"Did you just call him" Ken started but was interrupted by the door being opened.

The dark haired brunette stood in the doorway, out of breath, and coatless so he felt a bit naked standing in front of Weiss like this.

"**You're late**," Three overprotective members of Weiss voiced loudly.

"I know. I know," Nagi said softly. Taking in a deep breath he looked at a now smiling Omi, which was all he really cared about. "I'm sorry that I'm late. I was eating lunch and forgot-"

"How could you forget Omi?" Ken asked impatiently. "He's been pacing for the last ten minutes, waiting for you, and thinking that he might have been stood up!"

"Well, I lost track of time-"

"No excuses," Yohji said "Omi didn't forget. He could hardly wait for you to come! He was all 'I should get ready so I look good' and 'Do I look okay?'"

_Hardly wait? For me?_ Nagi thought in surprise.

_I am** so **going to kill Yohji!_ Omi thought.

"Anyway, get out of here before I change my mind, Prodigy," Aya said coldly.

"I thought you didn't know who I was..." Nagi admitted.

"Omi might have not but we did."

"And you're still letting him go?"

"He really wanted to go. I mean, you want to do this too, right?"

Omi looked at Nagi with hopeful eyes that wanted him to say yes. The fifteen year old couldn't help but whisper out a "Of course..."

"Then get going before I change my mind!" Barked Aya.

The two chibi's hurried out of the shop and down the street.

Ken said sadly "Our little Omi is growing up."

"I still don't trust him," Aya snarled.

"Did it seem like he was going to hurt Omi?" Yohji asked.

"No."

"Then stop worrying so much! It's only a date!"

"It's not a date!" Ken and Aya, once again, shouted together.

IIIII **TBC** (To be Continued)

Yes, long chapter, sorry about that! And I probably got more then a few things wrong...hmmm...oh well...:sighs: I've only seen episodes 6-10 (but I have read all of the episode summaries) so I'll probably get a few things wrong.

Please don't be to harsh! First WK ficcie so be nice...k? Thanks for reading and review!


	2. Chapter Two: Interruptions

I still do not own Weiss Kreuz. Any name brands or name things in here, I do not own.

IIIII _With Omi and Nagi..._

"Sorry that they were so mean to you. They usually aren't that way," Omi apologized shyly.

"That's okay."

The two boys kept walking down the street, blushing lightly, and not sure what to say to eachother. They were to shy to talk to one another and strangely that it was getting on their nerves! Omi felt that he should say something, being the older one, because he did say that he would show him around the town especially since they just passed an arcade.

"Umm...Prodigy?"

"You can call me Nagi. Do you want me to call you Bombay because you can tell me your real name."

"Omi. Anyway, have you ever been to an arcade?" he asked.

"What's that?" Nagi asked.

"Follow me," Omi said, pointing to an open doored store where many boys were playing video games. The two went in there and immediately Nagi got nervous. He had never been good in a crowd. Noticing that Nagi was hiding a bit behind him, Omi asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really."

"Let me guess, you've never been out in big crowds without one of your teammates, ne?"

"Yep."

"Don't worry. I'm here," Omi smiled happily at him.

"Uhh..." Nagi blushed and looked down at the floor.

As they stood in front of a Pac-Man machine, the seventeen year old started digging through his pockets looking for money. The cell phone, a calling card, an envelope...wait...he hadn't put any envelope in his pocket.

He brought it out in curiosity. Opening it, he and Nagi both saw money. A lot of money.

"Is there a note?" Nagi asked.

"Yeah," Omi said as he dug that out behind the money. He read it aloud "Hey Bishonen-"

"Bishonen?" Nagi repeated.

"Yeah, this must be from Yohji, he always calls me that," Omi replied. He continued reading it "Everybody pitched in for this. Don't worry about paying us back for anything because we just want you to have a good time. Take your boyfriend-" Omi sweatdropped after saying that out loud but he continued on anyway "-out to somewhere nice. Your friends always, Yohji, Ken, and Aya." There were some hearts by their names making the note complete.

Nagi asked, but not in an offended tone, "Boyfriend?"

"Ummm..." Omi blinked while trying to figure out what to say. Trying to avoid the subject, Omi suggested "Why don't we try and go somewhere else? I mean, we have all of this money, going to an arcade might seem a little strange. Why don't we go to the Mall?"

"I've been there a couple of times," Nagi recalled.

"Y-Yeah," nervously said Omi. He thought, _Thank goodness I breezed over that. Did they really have to call him my boyfriend? What if someone in here had actually heard that?_ "So do you want to go to the mall?"

"Sure."

The two boys started heading for the mall.

IIIII **With Schuldich...**

The German walked down the street in no particular direction. He wasn't sure where he was going but he was just enjoying checking out the girls. Since it was summer, a lot of them weren't wearing a lot of clothing, so he was very happy with just walking around.

Then something caught his eye. A certain fifteen year old walking with a taller boy that Schu recognized. With an evil twinkle in his eye he casually turned around. He was across the street so they didn't notice him. Luckily didn't notice him. Nagi had told him not to follow them but he couldn't help it! It's not like he intentionally found him. As long as they didn't see Schu he didn't mind. Besides, they were to busy chatting to notice him.

IIIII _Back with Nagi and Omi..._

The two teenagers stood in front of the mall. Nagi had hesitated for a moment because he wasn't sure if he wanted to go in a mall that Schu usually went into. It was that weirdo's day off too so he wouldn't be surprised to see him in there.

"You know, my friend might be in here, if he is don't be alarmed," warned Nagi.

"I would know him?"

"It's Schuldich. The red head."

"Oooohh, yeah, that guy," Omi nodded. "It's okay. I'm sure that you wouldn't let him attack me."

"And why are you so sure of that?" Nagi asked.

"Just a feeling," The elder chibi smirked.

Not looking at their surroundings, Omi felt something smash into his back. The seventeen year old fell forward in pain, clenching his teeth so he didn't yelp in pain. What in the heck could it have been!

Nagi looked at a black skateboard that rolled backwards slowly. He looked up at a kid his age that ran up to retrieve his skateboard. He considered smacking him a few times with his telekinesis for hurting his...friend...but it would seem a bit to strange. Kneeling next to Omi who was trying to ignore the pain, Nagi watched as the boy picked up his board, and started to walk away.

Angrily, Nagi asked "Hey. Don't you think you owe him an apology? You did just hit him."

"Pfft. Whatever, kid, I don't apologize to fags," he replied.

Omi could see a certain fire go off in Nagi's eyes. He said "H-Hey, Nagi, don't hurt him."

"What did you just call him?" Nagi hissed. In a rage, he forgot the rule of not using his telekinetic powers in public. So he did use his powers, and he forced the boy to land on his stomach, and **hard**. "Don't ever call him that again you loser."

"To late. You hurt him," Omi sighed. Sitting up, he stretched a bit, making his back spasm for a couple of seconds but it would calm down. "I'm fine. Don't concentrate on creeps like him."

"...I guess so..." he replied softly. "Are you okay? How's your back?"

"I'll be..." Omi began but when he tried to stand up his back suddenly spasmed making him lose his balance.

"Omi!" Nagi said as he caught the fallen boy before he hit the ground. "You really aren't okay. I should get you back to the flowershop!"

"No," sternly he replied "I would much rather go out with you then sit in a bed thinking about my back hurting. It should be fine. It's not like it's broken or anything. Let me try and stand on my own again..."

"No," Nagi replied. The boy stood up and held his hand out to the injured teen "Take my hand. I'll help you walk."

Nodding, Omi knew that Aya said no holding hands, but this was important enough to do so. Besides Omi didn't have any objection to holding hands with Nagi. It's not like he would ever find out!

IIIII **With Schu...**

_These are the times that I wish I had a camera_, thought Schuldich as he watched from across the street. It was quite cute watching those two walk into the mall together while holding hands. The German knew it could be easier to spot him in an en-closed space like the mall but he couldn't help it! _I'm sure I could buy a camera in there. I mean, I'm sure Nagi will want pictures of his first date_, he thought evilly.

IIIII With Weiss...

The leader couldn't help but pace around in his room. Aya didn't know what he was so paranoid about. Omi could surely take care of himself and he had the cell phone with him. He knew what to do in case of emergency. Just that he couldn't help but worry! Yohji didn't really care about it and Ken always worries about Omi so they weren't really helping him out much.

Not sure what he was doing, Aya stormed over from his room to Ken's. The soccer player was watching a pre-recorded game, curled up in his blankets, watching it continiously. So much that he didn't even glance at the red head when he walked into the room. He had planned to go play soccer games with some kids but he just didn't feel like it today. Truth was, the Omi and Nagi thing was bothering him, and the only way he could take his mind off of it was to watch pre-recorded soccer games.

"Ken," said Aya.

Ken sighed as he paused the tape "Yes Aya?"

"I still don't trust him," He stated.

"Which one? Nagi or Omi?"

"**Neither**," coldly he replied.

Ken curled up in his blankets some more because Aya was giving off a cold vibe. More then usual that is.

"You did tell Omi that he could go. You can't take it back now," Ken told him.

"There has to be a loophole," the leader said more to himself. Taking a moment to think, Ken turned his soccer game back on, and Aya sat on the edge of the bed. "I won't take back what I said but I never did say I wouldn't follow him."

"You wouldn't," Ken gasped. "Oh, wait, you would."

"Damn straight," Aya said.

"Aren't you a bit overprotective in this whole thing?"

"Are you trying to say I'm going soft?"

Sensing that Aya would slice his throat while he was sleeping if he said 'yes', Ken shook his head slowly.

"Good. Just that Prodigy must have something up his sleeve..."

"Aya. Think about it for a minute. Prodigy came in here asking for directions and never once asked Omi out. It was Omi that asked him out. Does that sound like he came in with the intention to lure Omi out? Or does it sound like Omi did it of his own free will? He was the one that asked him out so Prodigy didn't come in here with any intention. Just to ask for directions," Ken explained logically.

"Since when did you get so smart?" Aya smirked.

"Are you calling me dumb?"

"Yes."

Offended, Ken accused, "And you're turning into a big softy, you mother hen!"

Not minding that comment, Aya crossed his arms. Ken made a good point.

"Anyway I think I'm going to go find them," Aya stood up and dusted himself off since Ken hadn't washed his blankets in a few days.

"To bring Omi back?" Whether Ken wanted to admit it or not there was some hope that he wished Aya would bring him back. He just wasn't ready for Omi to grow up yet!

"No. I'm just going to follow them so if anything goes wrong I'll be there."

"You know you can't bring your katana out in daylight," Ken bursted his bubble.

"Are you coming with me?" Aya huffed.

Amazed by the suggestion he only blinked.

"Well?"

"Sure!" he said happily. "What about Yohji?"

"He'll stop us if he finds out. Let's just go."

"But what about the soccer game...I'll miss it!" Ken whined.

"It's on the tape moron! It's recorded!" Aya hissed.

"Oh...yeah..." shyly replied the jock as he turned the TV off.

IIIII With Swartz...

Crawford was calmly reading the newspaper and Farfarello was watching TV. He sipped his coffee and then the telephone rang.

"I'll get it," Crawford said, realizing that Farf wasn't going to get up to get it. Picking it up, he said "Hello? This is Crawford speaking."

"Hey, it's Schu," The German said on the other line.

"Did you need something? I'm rather busy so this better be important," he lied. He just didn't want to talk right now because he was in a bad mood...again.

"Can we move chibi's curfew from eight to ten?"

"And why would we want to do that?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing really, just that he's having a good time at the mall right now. I don't think he'd back home before ten. He's going to score big tonight if he plays his cards right," Schu said, letting his perverted side get to him.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Crawford demanded to know. "Is he with some girls or something?"

"Ummm..." Schu let a small pause go between them. "No. By 'score big tonight' I guess that meant me taking him out to a movie? Not a date by any means, just that I might feel kind of nice later today."

Even though Brad knew that Schu was lying he did not feel like arguing with him today. He said coldly "Fine. Whatever you want to do, do it. But you're going to have to tell Nagi himself because I do not feel like calling him on his cell phone. Now, goodbye."

Crawford hung up.

IIIII With Schu...

Schu had gotten the brilliant idea of calling Crawford to extend Nagi's curfew. It looked like the chibi was having a great time talking to Omi so he thought he might try to do something nice for the chibi. Though, he guessed he should have worded some things differently.

After Crawford hung up, Schu blinked. He thought, _The chibi has his own cell phone? He's more spoiled then I thought. Oh well. Now I just have to find out what his number is. Brad's already pissed but I must call him back for the number...sigh...the things I do for the chibi. He's going to owe me big time for this!_

IIIII _With the Chibi's..._

Omi could feel his face turning red. He was still holding hands with Nagi, and even though the pain in his back was fading away, he wasn't about to admit it, because he liked the way his hand fit in his. Which made Omi realize the fifteen year old was very small. Sort of like he needed to gain a couple of pounds before he turned into dust.

_I'm sort of hungry myself so maybe I should suggest we go to the food court?_ Omi thought. As if on cue, Nagi's stomach growled loudly making the two stop.

"I guess I'm hungry," Nagi pointed out the obvious. Which was strange because he had just ate. Then again he only ate half of his fries and wasted his burger by throwing it in Schu's face. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. How about some late lunch? My treat of course."

Nagi made Omi sit down at one of the tables as he went to go get some food. Pizza to be exact. The seventeen year old rubbed his sore back. There had to be a bruise back there about the size of his fist. He just hoped the others woulnd't notice it. Though, out of that incident he got to hold Nagi's hand, which was enough for him.

Nagi made his way back with a medium pizza. The two started making small talk while eating when something Nagi did not want to happen actually happened.

His cell phone started ringing.

He brought it out of his pocket and saw the number. It was Schu. He thought of ignoring it but he had been nice enough to buy him lunch. Nagi said to Omi, "Once second. I'll be right back," Then walked a couple feet away to a bench and answered it with a "Schuuuu! What do you think you are doing!"

"Well hello there to you too, chibi," he chuckled on the other line.

"I'm right in the middle of talking to Omi. This better be very important!"

"I called Brad to extend your curfew to ten."

"...That's it? You interrupted me for that? Eight was fine you know. He's probably suspicious!"

"Don't worry. He's no suspicious," Schu lied. "I just thought you might want a little more time if you want to do you-know-what with you-know-who."

A nearby window to a store cracked when Nagi's temperature rised "You are such a pervert, Schu!"

"Aw, you can't tell me it hasn't passed your mind?"

"Of course it hasn't!" Nagi...well..._lied_.

"Go get em' chibi! I'm rooting for ya'!" Schu said with a laugh Nagi could have sworn was meant to be evil laughter.

Nagi hung up the phone immediately and returned to his seat with a deadly look on his face that made Omi not want to ask him a question. But, he did.

"Who was that?"

"Uhhh...a friend..."

"You can tell me if it's someone from Swartz. They are your teammates after all. They must want to check up on you."

"I doubt it. They probably could care less," sighed Nagi.

Omi gave a confused look "Awww...don't say that."

"My teammates probably aren't as caring as yours are. You've fought em'. They aren't exactly...nice..."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Omi sadly said. He never thought of it but living with them must be hard. A mind reader, a psycho, and someone that could see the future. Omi wouldn't want to live with them either. Surprising that Nagi wasn't insane himself. "On a lighter note my back is feeling a whole lot better."

"That's good."

"But..." Omi meekly asked "That doesn't mean I have to stop holding your hand, does it?"

With a small smile Nagi replied "Of course not."

IIIII _Aya and Ken..._

Sitting quietly in the passenger seat of Aya's car, Ken gazed out the window as they drove off to find the chibi. He knew that they shouldn't follow Omi. He had every right to go out without them prying into his business. Just who he was out with.

"Aya..." Ken began.

"Don't you even have second thoughts," Aya said.

"But-"

"And don't try and give me reasons on why we shouldn't do this."

"You already know the reasons we shouldn't do this so I wouldn't even waste my breath," huffed Ken.

"Then why are you even coming? If you really don't want to do this I'll drop you back off at the flowershop cause like hell I'm going to go anywhere with you whining at me."

"I do not whine!"

"Yes. Yes you do," Aya said in the tone of 'This conversation is over with'.

A couple minutes later, Ken broke the silence. "Where are we looking anyway?"

"The mall."

"How are you so sure he'd be at the mall?"

"I'm just sure of it."

"And I wonder, are we doing this for his safety or just to make ourselves more comfortable?"

Aya made a three second glare at Ken. That was enough to tell him not to question the reasoning of doing this.

IIIII _The Chibi's..._

"So what are your teammates like?" suddenly asked Omi. Nagi, who hadn't seen that question coming, had a very confused look on his face. "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"Brad, the one with the shiny glasses, has a stick up his ass," Nagi said casually. He watched as Omi giggled at the statement. "What? It's true! He's so witchy about things I wonder if he's a woman at times. Plus he's a work-a-holic. And Schu learned the hard way not to touch any of his guns. He wasn't allowed to go out to clubs for two weeks. Poor Schu...but then again I did tease him about it."

"What about Schu? What's he like?"

"To tell the truth, he's a pervert," he replied "Brad yelled at him one time for watching one of his dirty video's in the front room."

"I hope you weren't in the room when it was on."

"Heck no. I wasn't. But Farf was."

"The crazy one? Do I even want to know about him?"

"He's Irish, likes Hurting God, likes playing with knives, and hates Valentines Day," Nagi replied. "Which reminds me; Happy Valentines Day."

"Oh, thank you. A Happy Valentines Day to you too," Omi smiled not only on the outside but the inside too. It was nice to hear those words coming from Nagi. Before he knew it, the question of, "Do you like Valentines Day, Omi?" came from Nagi's mouth.

"Me?"

"Yes you. I don't see any other Omi's here."

"I did until this one."

Frowning a bit, Nagi asked "Why's that?"

"I don't actually have a girlfriend to share it with."

_Oh crap...he's probably straight..._ "So...you're straight?"

"I-uh...I'm...well...it's..." the teen stuttered horribly to find the words of which to answer with. The thing was, he didn't know! Ever since he had seen Nagi his sexuality was in question. Even though it wasn't that long ago he couldn't help but think that Nagi was adorable. Of course, he wasn't about to say anything about it, nor did he have anyone to discuss it with. Meekly, he said "I'm not sure..."

"Oh."

A long silence maintained between the two.

IIIII **Schu...**

_Ooooh, that's harsh. Shouldn't have asked that_, Schu thought. He was sitting on a bench but it was in front of a water fountain, and that faced the entrance of the mall. Nagi couldn't see where he was sitting. The table wasn't that far away from where Schu was sitting so he could perfectly hear what they were saying. Eavesdropping was one of his specialties nowadays, _Not much tact with that chibi. I wish that I could help him with talking to Bombay. This is his first date after all and he usually doesn't go out without me._

The red head lit up a cigarette. Breathing in the smoke he watched people that started to come inside. He started coughing as soon as he saw two familiar people.

Aya and Ken.

IIIII _With Aya and Ken..._

It was a barely a minute that the two boys had decided to wonder around that Aya and Ken had came into the mall. Immediately there attention was brought to the noise. That noise was Schuldich coughing.

"It's MasterMind," hissed Ken.

"I know that. Nevermind him. He probably didn't see us anyway. Let's just carefully walk around here to look for Omi. We have to find him before he finds us," Aya replied quietly.

They were trying to pass Schu casually but Aya kept on glaring. Schuldich got his breath back and started waving with a smile at the two. Aya immediately stopped. Ken tried to pull the angered man away before something bad started, because likely they would start fighting, but Aya would not budge. Schu and Aya were locked in their spots.

"Come on Aya," Ken whined a bit. "Don't start something!"

"No. He provoked me."

"He **waved** at you! He did not **provoke** you!"

Before Ken could say anything else Aya started stomping towards Schu who calmly smoked his cigarette.

"Mastermind," Aya said coldly.

"Abysinnian," Schu replied.

There was a silence.

"Prepare to die," Aya said.

IIIII _The Chibi's..._

The two teenagers had decided to wonder around for a bit. Omi's back injury was feeling quite good and Nagi was getting better of being around this large crowd. Nagi grasped Omi's hand tightly as they turned into a large clothing store. He was still uncomfortable so he got closer to Omi which he didn't mind him doing.

"It's okay, Nagi-kun," whispered Omi.

_Nagi-kun? _Nagi repeated in his thoughts. _That sounds cute coming from him._

"Just a bit nervous is all. Sorry," he said, glancing around to see if there was any sign or someone he knew.

"No need to apologize," Omi stopped at a rack of shirts and coats. All of them were brand names so they probably would be expensive but they did have a lot of money. "Why don't you pick out something you like?"

Nagi blinked cutely "Are you sure? I'm not very good with shopping for clothes. I'm very picky about what I wear, too."

"I'm very sure. Now come on, we're gonna' have fun today so we might as well shop for new clothes!" Omi chirped. Taking out a green tank top, he held it up to Nagi and said "Hmm...maybe green isn't your color."

"I'd say blue would probably be better."

"Yeah. It'd bring out the color in your eyes."

"You know, we sound like girls...talking about clothes and colors..." Nagi pointed out.

Omi shrugged "That's alright."

_He's so cheerful. I really feel at ease_, Nagi thought as Omi stacked clothes into his hands for him to try out. He was about to tip over too. _Okay, he's going a bit over board with the clothes thing, but as long as I am able to watch where I'm going-Wait. Nope. I can't see anymore._

"Uhhh...Omi?" Nagi said trying to keep the stack of clothes in his arms. "Are you sure I need to try on all of these?"

Noticing he was having trouble carrying the various items Omi took half of the stack. He started to the dressing room and Nagi naturally followed, "It's alright, Nagi-kun, I'm sure you'll look very good in them. I'll put some outside of the dressing room. I'm patient."

Entering the dressing room, Nagi asked "Uhhh...Omi?"

"Yes?"

"If you want, you can grab some of those clothes and try some on with me," Nagi straight-forwardly suggested. Then he added quickly "Just so we can have things go faster, of course. I mean we both are guys. It's not like I'll attack you or anything..."

Before Nagi could say another word Omi seized the idea and went into the dressing room with him.

IIIII _Schu, Aya, and a very nervous Ken..._

By this time, Aya had calmed down and somehow was convinced that Schu was not out to kill him. Ken was sitting between Schu and Aya just to make sure though. The brunette just want to go home and watch his soccer game (even if he had seen it eleven times before)!

"So, mind explaining why you're here?" asked Schu as he put out his smoke on the bottom of his shoe.

Aya asked, still alarmed, "Why should we tell you?"

"Because I have the feeling we have the same objective. Why else would you be here? You two aren't shopping together...are you?"

"No!" The two blurted out.

"Good."

"Tell us why you're here," Aya ordered.

"Abysinnian, you're probably used to bossing people around with you being the leader and all, but don't try and boss me around, k? The only one that can do that is Crawford and that's because he'll kick my ass if I don't listen to him."

"Rrrr..." Aya growled, this close to yelling 'Shi-ne!' and attacking him. He just settled for a, "Be quiet, Mastermind."

"Don't call me that. It's stupid. I have a real name. Schuldich," Schu replied "If you ask nicely I might tell you what I'm doing here cause it involves someone you know."

"Omi!" immediately gasped Ken.

"Why are you following Omi! I knew this was a trap!" Aya accused.

_Wrong choice of words_, Schu thought. He said "Woah, woah, woah. Back up. I'm not going to attack him or anything. Besides, Nagi, or as you would know him, 'Prodigy', would kill me if I even interrupted his date; he already yelled at me for calling him!"

"So why are you following him?" Ken asked.

"To protect him...I think..."

"Protect him from Omi? Omi's the one that needs protecting from your little minion," Aya was quick to defend.

"Hey. He's not a minion! He might be evil at times but he is not a minion! Besides, your Bombay is the one that asked him out. I thought you guys were setting him up. You are following them too, right? And where's Balinese?"

"We are following them," Aya replied. "And Yohji's back at the flowershop because he would have stopped us."

"Oooooohhhh," Schu nodded. Standing up, he stood in front of his two sworn enemies and asked "Wanna' follow them with me?"

IIIII _The Chibi's..._

The two were done trying on clothes and didn't buy any either. It was more fun trying them on then actually buying them so they started heading for the pet store across from the clothing store. They could tell from the other side that they had everything in there imaginable. Fish, dogs, cats, and Omi thought he saw a cage of tarantula's in there too.

They walked over and Omi was immediately drawn to the cutest black kitten that he had ever seen in his life. It was fluffy, big green eyes that gleamed at everything, and it was sitting content in it's cage. He grabbed Nagi's hand then rushed over to the kitten. Nagi was more interested in the piranha's because he wanted to put them in a certain annoying German's boxers when he wasn't looking.

"Isn't it cute, Nagi-kun?" asked Omi as he opened the cage. The kitten flopped over on his side, looking up cutely at Omi, making the seventeen year old feel as if he were going to explode from it's adorableness! "Awwww!"

Nagi smirked "Guess you like cats."

Omi nodded. "Don't you?"

"Not particularly but-" Nagi saw the immediate sad look in Omi's eyes. Feeling guilty, he said, "No! I didn't mean that. I was only kidding. I do like cats. This one is cute, I just don't say, or even think something is 'cute', that often," _That's what made you so special_, he added in his mind.

Bringing the kitten out Omi cradled it in his arms. He said "Nagi-kun, have you ever owned a pet?"

"No. If we owned one I would feel sorry for it cause my teammates wouldn't pay attention to it."

"Don't you ever refer to them as your friends?"

"No need to. They aren't."

"Poor Nagi-kun..." Omi whispered to himself.

IIIII _Aya, Ken, and Schu_

"They're in the pet shop," Ken stated the obvious.

"My question is why?" Schu said. "I mean, animals. Yuck. All they do is sleep, pee, and poop."

"So do you, now be quiet," hissed Aya as he carefully headed into the Pet Shop.

Ken followed right behind him, clinging to the back of his shirt like a lost child. "Why are we going in here? They could see us!"

"Shh!"

Schuldich decided he didn't want to be left out so he quietly tip toed over to where they were. Right by the tarantula's.

"I should buy Farf a tarantula for Valentines Day," Schu said to himself as he looked at the furry things crawling around in there. Then he started thinking of what he might do with a tarantula. Hide it in Schu's bed. Put it in one of Crawford's drawers, which Schu would get in trouble for since he got the thing for him. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

"Tell me they are not that close to eachother," Aya said.

"Uhhh..." Ken was still distracted by the fact they were next to a thing of tarantula's. "Can we move?"

"Yep. They're that close. And soon enough, if Nagi gets lucky..."

"Don't even go there, MasterMind."

"I said my name is Schu. Do I have to spell it for you!"

"Schu. MasterMind. Whatever. Now shutup before I throw you out of here."

"You both should lower your voices or they'll hear us," Whispered Ken, who was a couple feet away from them.

"Why are you over there?" Aya asked in confusion.

"Did I mention I hate spiders?"

The leader sighed. Looking back at Omi and Nagi, they were going to see the puppies next which were right next to the kittens. What made him about to jump out and smack Omi senseless was that they were holding hands...and it looked like they were enjoying it!

"I said no holding hands and look what he's doing!" hissed Aya.

The Swartz member rolled his eyes "That's what lovers do. Of course you would know nothing about that because you've probably never had a girlfriend a single day in your life. Or a boyfriend for that matter."

"Shutup, slut," snapped Aya.

"How did you know?"

"I figured one of you had to be and you looked like the most likely candidate."

"You're just jealous cause I get laid and you don't."

"I am about to slit your throat right here-right now!"

Ken noticed that Omi and Nagi were looking back to see what the ruckus was. Luckily, Ken was behind some aquariams and the two arguing fools were behind the tarantula cage. He jumped forward and brought them down to the floor.

"What was that for!" snapped Schu and Aya together.

"They heard you two arguing and hopefully they don't know it was you," Ken replied as all of them sat up.

Silence. Except for the animals, the people, and the two chibi's.

"What do we do now?" Schu asked after a minute of silence.

"Avoid, stay quiet, and watch," Aya replied.

Ken asked "What happens if they get any closer?"

"You will find out then."

"You don't know what you would do, do you?" Schu droned.

"Nope. I don't have my katana and I don't like hand-to-hand combat."

"I just wish there was a camera I could buy. I wanna' take pictures so Nagi could have souvenirs. And I would have blackmail," declared Schu with an evil snicker.

"You have no life," said Aya.

IIIII Swartz House Hold...

"Schu better come back soon with that stupid medication," growled Crawford under his breath as he watched Farfarello beginning to twitch on the couch from lack of disturbing the peace. "He should be back by now. I should call him."

Just then, he had a small vision. Sitting back in his chair he sighed "Oh Nagi. What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"What has Nagi gotten himself into?" asked Farfarello, intrigued for only one reason: He was bored.

"Vision is all. It's not dangerous. I'll talk to him when he comes home later."

"Nagi in trouble hurts God."

"He's not in trouble."

"Why not?"

"He can't control his emotions. He's a fifteen year old boy. If he wants to do what he wants then fine. But I won't be there to clean up any messes."

"Is going to kill somebody?" Farf excitedly asked.

"I wish."

IIIII Weiss flowershop...

Yohji had looked in Aya's room, Ken's room, Omi's room, his room, the bathroom, the kitchen, the mission room, under the couches, under tables, every nook and cranny but yet he couldn't find that girls phone number! And he was so bored with Aya and Ken gone! Where had they gone off to anyway!

_Maybe they went to look for Omi? I hope not. Poor bishonen. When will they learn that he's not a child anymore? _Yohji thought. _Oh great. Look at me. Now I'm sounding all right and stuff._

IIIII _Omi and Nagi..._

"I have the feeling were being watched...why is that?" Omi thought aloud. He looked at Nagi for an answer but he just shrugged.

"It could be that we're in a pet store," answered Nagi. "Why don't we go somewhere else?"

"Sure," Omi put back the puppy he was holding and they began heading out the store. Still holding hands.

From behind the tarantula's Aya could feel his temperature rising to dangerous levels. Omi was disobeying him! How dare he! Ken inched away for a couple of reasons, one being the tarantula's seemed to be looking down at him, then Aya could explode at any moment. Schuldich just lit up another cigarette.

"We have to follow them," Aya hissed.

Schuldich watched as the two boys went into one of his favorite stores. Spencers. "Hey, they went into Spencers. Guess they're growing up faster then we thought."

"What's Spencer's?" Ken naively asked.

"It's got some naughty stuff in there. Not really bad but I like it."

"Omi should know better then to go into dirty stores!" Aya exclaimed, standing up immediately.

"What are you? His mother? Calm down!" Schu said.

"Maybe we should stop following them. They'll probably notice us at one point or another," Ken said. "And we're invading their privacy! Would you two want someone following you on your dates? I think not. We're basically stalking them anyway."

"Shutup with your stupid logic," snapped Aya. "And we are not stalking!"

"But-"

"Be quiet or you're going in with the tarantula's!"

Ken shutup.

IIIII A couple hours pass by...5:00 PM, Outside the Mall

Omi and Nagi were standing outside of the mall, not sure what to do next. They had bought a few things, mostly V-Day gifts for their teammates (since Omi finally convinced Nagi that they were his friends).

The...stalkers...were at the entrance, watching their every move. Still. For three straight hours. Schu was flat out bored, Ken was entertained because he was reading a sports magazine that Aya bought him to shut him up, and Aya was just getting started. He wasn't about to let them go anywhere without him following! It was to dangerous. Besides, they were beginning to be getting closer by the second, not to mention that their hands seemed to be glued together.

"I am irritated," Aya snarled.

"You're paranoid," Schu said.

"Did I ask you?"

"No. But I felt I should tell you anyway."

"Go...away...Stop...following...us...!" growled Aya.

"I'm not following you. I'm following-Wait. They're leaving," Schuldich pointed out of which they were beggining to leave.

"Where are they going?" asked Ken.

"I don't know but we're going where they're going," Aya said.

Schuldich commented, "We're turning into stalkers. But I wonder how you, Aya, are so good about this. Have you done this before?"

"...No comment," Aya said as he stormed back to his Porsche.

"That means he has," Ken told Schu as they followed.

IIIII _Omi and Nagi..._

"You know, I still have the feeling we're being watched," Omi said in an annoyed tone.

"Maybe you're paranoid?" Nagi questioned him. Omi gave him a 'I am not...you don't think I am, do you?' glance. "No I don't think you're paranoid. Just that you're acting like it. Stop worrying."

Nagi set his head on Omi's shoulder, feeling comfortable enough to do so, as they walked towards their destination. The park. Omi said that there would be a beautiful sunset later so he couldn't help but go and watch it. It would be awfully romantic. Although they never had an attraction to eachother before, now that they had gotten to know one another everything was rainbows and skittles. Sort of.

Nagi could feel his head falling off of Omi's shoulder. He was looking over his shoulder which made Nagi move slightly every time. Nagi asked "Why do you keep looking over your shoulder?"

"I could have sworn I saw Aya's car!"

"I told ya' you were paranoid."

"I am not paranoid. I saw it! I know I did!"

"They wouldn't be following us..."

"How are you so sure about that?"

"...because I would murder them!" Nagi said in a dangerous tone that made Omi believe him.

The seventeen year old said "I guess you've never been to the park."

"Actually, I have. Once. Long time ago though."

"Don't they ever let you out on your own?"

"For school. That's about it."

"There possibly couldn't be that many people after you."

"Believe me, there could be," droned Nagi "And after Brad, Farf, but mostly after Schu. It's not dangerous people but he avoids them as much as possible. Like the angry calls from restaurants cause he never pays for the food. Did I mention he's a low-life cheapskate?"

"It's not nice to insult your teammates, Nagi-kun," scolded Omi.

The younger boy just gave a 'Yeah right' look. "If you lived with them then you would insult them too. I mean, there has to be something wrong with your teammates."

"Well..." The chibi didn't want to insult his teammates but there were things, of course, that annoyed him "Just that Yohji likes to leave his dirty magazines all over the place and I have the pleasure of picking them up. Aya is very, very, very, very intimidating. And Ken...is Ken. He's not the brightest person in the world. And if they're following us-" Omi looked over his shoulder "-I'll stab them in the guts!"

IIIII The Car

Aya and Ken could feel a stabbing pain in their stomachs just as Omi said it. Aya whispered "Omi must have threatened us."

"Waaahhh! That...that...Nagi is changing hiiim!" whined Ken.

Schuldich threw his empty cigarette carton at Ken's head. "I'm right here! Geesh! Farf, Crawford, and I are the evil ones! Nagi is just...just...a bit strange!"

"Oh, yeah, and you should be one to talk," Ken said while rolling his eyes and rubbing the back of his head. He then whined some more "That really hurt you know! I expect an apology!"

"Like hell!"

IIIII _Omi and Nagi..._

"Now I really think they're following us...I heard Ken's whining!"

"No. It's in your imagination. Let's just try and enjoy this...okay?" Nagi said with a pleading look in his eyes.

Unable to resist, Omi nodded quickly.

IIIII **TBC** (To be continued)

Yeah, sure, strange place to end it. But it's at it's thirty page max and I don't want to make it any longer then that, darnit! Sorry! Anyway, please review!


	3. Chapter Three: Found Out Aya's Wrath!

IIIII In the car...

Schuldich had decided to bum a ride from Aya since he didn't want to waste precious gas. They were hardly able to keep up with Omi and Nagi without being seen because Omi kept looking over his shoulder like some paranoid freak. Aya had whapped Ken over the head a couple of times to get him to stop whining. When Ken whined, it was very loud, and Aya did not like loud.

Which explained why he was disliking Schuldich so much to the point of hate.

Schuldich would not stop pleading for Aya to turn on the radio. That it was to quiet. Then would roll the window down, roll it up, then down, then up, just because he was bored.

"Schu?" Aya said calmly.

"Yes?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Stop rolling the windows up and down! You are driving me more mad then when Yohji gets drunk at home!"

"Kudoh shouldn't drink in front of the chibi..." Schu began but shook his head "Nevermind. I take back that second. I'll drink in front of Nagi but I can hold my beer! Really, I can."

"I doubt that in some way," Aya droned.

"They're going into the park!" announced Ken "Find a place to park, Aya!"

Aya was about to pull into the parking lot for the park but someone cut him off. He angrily muttered very bad curse words under his breath and finally got into parking. Schuldich was scooting down in his seat, so much so that he was sitting on the floor behind Aya's seat.

Ken asked "What's wrong?"

"I'm hiding. Shhh!"

"From who?"

"You don't want to know."

"Crawford..." growled Aya.

"Where!" Ken yelped.

"He's the car that cut me off. He's getting out of his car," Aya said. "Armani suit and all. Wait. Why does he have Farfarello with him!"

"Now you know why I'm hiding! Get down!" Schu snapped as he jumped up quickly, put his hands on the top of each of their heads, and forced them down. He got down behind Aya's seat once again. "Now stay down!"

"I wish I had my katana..." hissed Aya.

"I wish I knew what they're doing here!" Schu said.

"I wish I had stayed home with Yohji. This way I wouldn't die a horrible death!" Ken whined...some more.

"They're not coming to the car," Schu asked hopefully.

Aya peeked out. He corrected him "Yes they are."

"Do they have weapons?"

"No. I don't think so. They just look angry. Very angry. Did I mention they're heading for your door Schu?" Aya said pleasantly.

"Oh no! Let me out! I have to run!"

"Come out of there, Schu!" Crawford demanded, looking down at his German teammate from outside the window.

Schu opened the door a tiny bit, asking "How did you know I was here?"

"I'm psychic. Now get out. Leave Nagi alone, he has the right to-" Crawford began while dragging Schu out of the car when he just noticed who he was riding with. Yes. He just noticed. Glaring at Aya he accused "You were following Nagi too."

"I was just going to make sure that your brat didn't attack Omi," spat Aya.

"And more importantly, Schu, why were you in the car with them? I saw you riding in the back seat of a car but I didn't know it was Abysinnian's car!"

"I was bumming a ride cause I don't want to waste gas!"

Farfarello, who was not interested in this, had wondered off to find the chibi's. He wasn't sure why they were going on a date or why Crawford wasn't fuming mad but Farfie just wanted to see exactly what they were doing.

The Irishman headed softly towards the edge of the park where he could see a blonde and a brunette sitting on a bench. They were romantically watching the sunset. It made Farf want to puke. He got as close as possible so he could listen to their conversation. He hid behind a bush with a wide smirk. The two were holding hands, Nagi's head on Omi's shoulder, and Omi was looking a bit lost at what to do next.

IIIII _Omi and Nagi..._

Neither of them had heard Farf sneaking up on them. Omi was to busy trying to figure out if he should make a move or if it would make Nagi uncomfortable. Nagi was to busy being filled with a strange emotion. It was happiness. He liked being happy for once!

"What time do you have to be home?" Nagi asked but fearing to know the answer.

"Eight," sighed Omi.

"Schu called me to tell me he got mine extended until ten."

"Maybe I should call Aya and plead to extend mine?"

"Do you really think he would do that?"

"...Probably not."

Nagi sighed "I did have a really good today. It was pretty good. Maybe we should do this again next weekend?"

"That'd be good," Omi smiled. Looking at the water, it reflected the sun that was beginning to set, making the mood all the more romantic. Omi wrapped an arm around Nagi, stroking the smaller one's hair.

Nagi didn't mind at all. He could tell where this was going. And oh boy he was ready. His hormones had been going off all day long so he was just about ready to pounce on him! Then again, by the look on Omi's face, he was reluctant. Or something. Nagi couldn't believe he was being the aggressive one.

"So...ummm..." Omi was at a loss for words.

"Yeah..uhhh.." And so was Nagi.

Farf smirked from behind the bushes. They were going to kiss! Now normally Farf wouldn't be happy about to people kissing but these were two guys. To him Shonen-Ai hurt God so the more kissing the better. He just thought that the others should see this. No reason that they shouldn't enjoy the show.

**Hey, Schu**, Farf said using telepathy.

**What?**Schu asked who was watching Aya and Crawford argue about following the chibi's.

**The chibi's. They're about to...kiss**, he replied. **I just thought that you might want to get the others over here. And quick! This is going to hurt God very much. Oh so very much.**Then Farf gave an evil laughter inside of Schu's head.

IIIII By The Car...

"Nagi's the evil one. After all, he was raised by you!" Aya accused.

"Atleast I didn't turn him into a Happy-Go-Lucky freak!"

"Well I didn't cause his happiness," admitted Aya.

"That's obvious. You're to sad and angry to cause happiness."

"Damn straight."

"Hey, guys," Schu said after he got Farf's message. He wasn't so sure he wanted to do this but he could just blame it on Farfarello later if Nagi tried to kill him "I got a message from Farf. He said that the chibi's are about to kiss."

"What!" exclaimed Aya, about to kill something. Preferably Nagi for tainting Omi. Then Omi for disobeying him.

"He's to young..." sniffled Ken sadly.

Crawford just crossed his arms.

"...Why aren't you upset?" Schu looked at a calm Crawford.

"I saw this coming. I figured that I'd let him do whatever the heck he wanted. I'm just not cleaning up his messes. I'll have to ground him for doing it behind my back, and he should have known that I'd have a vision about this, but then again he's actually to...dare I say he's to happy to realize that."

The German gasped. "He's happy?"

"Yes. You heard me. Nagi is happy."

"That still doesn't sound right. Our angsting little teenager is...is..." Schu seemed devastated. After all the trouble over the years of making him miserable for no apparent reason he was happy? Pointing at Aya and Ken he shouted "I blame you! Omi tainted him with his over-the-top happiness!"

"While you're being idiotic I'm off to slit their throats with whatever I can find," Aya said as he stormed off. Ken followed closely.

Looking around the American took in a deep breath. "Where's Farfarello?"

"I told you he's the one that sent me the message. He's probably following them," explained Schu.

"You make it sound like it's okay. Anyway, we should get over there before Weiss does. Farfarello will try to attack them."

IIIII _Omi and Nagi..._

They were still in the same position as before. Both of them wanted to go for a kiss but somehow they thought the other was uncomfortable with it!

_I wish I knew what he was thinking,_ Nagi thought. He was to stressed in this situation. What should he do? For once he wished he had Schu's guidance. He had to have been in this position plenty of times so he would know what to do at whatever time.

"It's a beautiful sunset," Omi commented, trying to get the mood from tense to romantic. "But best of all...I'm just glad I met you as you, Nagi. Not in a fight. Just in real life. I'm very happy that I did."

Nagi blushed a bit "Same here. I didn't think I'd ever meet someone."

"Why not?"

"Well, I guess it's not obvious, because Schu doesn't even notice...but I'm not exactly straight."

Aya and Ken crawled up behind a bush that was pretty close to Farfarello's.

"So you're..."

"Um, yeah..."

"None of your teammates know?"

"Just like none of your teammates know about you?"

"Hey, I didn't even know I was gay," Omi said defensively. "I don't think I would have told them anyway. I don't think they would understand."

Aya and Ken could feel their guts hurt again. Though, this wasn't because of being threatened, it was just that...they thought Omi would be comfortable with telling them anything. It did hurt that Omi thought he wouldn't be able to tell them that. It wasn't that big of a deal...though it was a bit shocking.

Then Crawford and Schu had to sneak up in the middle bush between Farfarello and the two Weiss members.

"Same here. Especially Farfie. He would say it hurts God and laugh. Schu would say something perverted. And Brad...I'm not so sure about him. He wouldn't care probably," Nagi replied.

Schu whispered "Go chibi! Go chibi! Lean in for the kiss!"

"Kiss? Never!" Aya hissed "I don't know where Nagi's mouth has been!"

"Your sick," Crawford said.

"HeHe! Shonen-Ai hurts God," chuckled Farf.

"Shutup," everyone said.

Nagi looked up at Omi shyly. "Omi? I know this might sound cliché but what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about what you're thinking. Or how you're feeling. I don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable."

"You're the one that looks uncomfortable," Nagi said a bit upset.

"Uhh...I'm not?"

"Yes you are."

"No, really, I'm not! I'm nervous!"

"Nervous about what?"

"About..." Omi put a hand on Nagi's cheek gently, moving some hair from his face to see his beautiful midnight blue eyes. Moving in closer he made contact with Nagi's lips and began kissing softly.

Aya's mouth fell to the ground. Ken fainted. Schu was cheering him on (but quietly). Crawford shook his head because this is what he saw coming. Then Farfarello was chuckling insanely about how this was hurting God.

Aya stood up from the bushes and shouted "Tsukiyono Omi!"

Breaking apart, Omi's eyes widened. They had been following him! Oh no! Did they just see them...?

"You are grounded! Grounded until you are twenty five with no paycheck! How could you kiss that...that...rrr!" Aya growled giving Nagi a very deadly look.

Nagi said "Don't tell me. Brad, Schu, and Farf, you're there. Come out."

All three of them stood up. Ken would have stood up but he was passed out on the ground from shock.

"It's not what it looks like," Omi said. He stood up and inched away as Aya came closer.

"It seems you have a death wish. Let me grant it for you," snarled Aya.

"I don't have a death wish! I wanna' live!" Omi whined.

"Ummm...I'm not sure what to do so I'm just going to sit here..." nervously said Nagi.

Aya grabbed Omi by the back of his shirt (since Omi had tried to run) and started dragging him away. He made a stop at Ken then started dragging him also. So that left Nagi with his teammates.

Nagi sighed. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"No," Crawford said.

"...Are you feeling okay today, Brad? First you give me the day off and now you aren't mad? I'm almost positive now that Schu slipped something in your coffee this morning."

His eye twitched. "My name is not 'Brad' it is 'Crawford' and you will address me as so."

"Awww...does calling you Brad push you over the edge?" Schu mocked.

Crawford smacked him in the back of the head, making him fall into the bushes, then snapped "Yes it does!"

"Wait. I have to see what's gonna' happen to Omi! I can't wait until he's twenty five for another date! Don't worry, I'm coming Omi!" Nagi said as he started running towards his boyfriend.

Schu popped out of the bushes, "Our little chibi really is growing up," then he was pushed back down by Brad...er...I mean Crawford.

IIIII _Aya, Omi, and a still passed out Ken..._

Omi struggled to get away from Aya but the man had a very strong grip and wasn't about to let go. Omi said "Ayyyaa-kuuuunnn! Do you expect me to never fall in love or something? To never go out on a date? To never have a boyfriend to love and share my life with?"

"Yes."

The chibi sighed. He looked over at Ken who was swirly eyed. "Hey, why did Ken-kun pass out?"

"Guess he's not used to seeing two guys kiss."

"Why didn't you pass out? Have you seen guys kiss before?"

"Even if it's none of your business and even if I should smack you for it, I'm going to say yes I have and I won't hurt you."

"Who was it?"

Aya shook his head "Shutup and let me drag you."

"Fine," Omi pouted.

Just as Omi was going to give his hopes up he saw Nagi who was running towards him. He would have jumped up in happiness but he would have choked to death. Nagi yelled "Hey, wait a minute! Don't drag him so roughly! You're gonna' hurt him!"

Aya turned around, still holding Omi's shirt tightly. "What do you want?"

Nagi stopped in front of Omi, taking in deep breaths. "I just want to say that Omi shouldn't be punished. You might have set some ground rules but rules are meant to be broken! We're teenagers for goodness sakes. We're supposed to disobey all authority figures no matter how right they may be at times!"

"...Nope. Has not convinced me. Omi is still in trouble."

"Well don't drag him," Nagi complained.

"Really Nagi-kun. I'm okay. It doesn't hurt that much. I mean he could have been more careful going over that rock-"

"That was on purpose," Aya snapped.

"And through that puddle...this tank top was white you know!"

"That was on purpose too."

"What about me getting smacking into a tree?"

"Now that was on accident."

"He already has a back injury," spat Nagi. He looked down at Omi, and ordered "Omi, raise your arms."

"But-"

"I said raise your arms!"

"Alright..." Omi did as told.

Nagi grabbed Omi's legs and pulled him out of his shirt. Omi squinted in pain as the bruise on his back fell on the cold pavement of the parking lot. Aya was now just holding Omi's tank top.

Nagi helped Omi stand up and that's when Aya snapped "Where did you get that bruise Omi! Did Nagi hit you or something!"

"No. Some kid at the mall hit in me in the back with a skateboard."

"I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Yeah! He stood up for me!" said Omi. He looked at Nagi who was blushing and looking at the ground. "Huh? Nagi-kun? Oh. Yeah. My shirt's off," He grabbed the sweatshirt he had wrapped around his waist and put that on.

"Anyway..." Aya put Ken on his back so it would be easier to care him, "Get in the car, Omi, we're going home," He saw that he quickly turned to Nagi to say goodbye but Aya snapped "_Now_!"

Omi quickly gave Nagi his cell phone and whispered "I'll call you later."

Nagi nodded "See you later. Hope that you don't get into to much trouble."

"You too," Omi headed for the backseat of the car and got in. He started waving to Nagi as they drove off and Nagi sadly waved back.

Schu, who was still trying to get the leaves and prickles out of his hair, walked up to the chibi with the other two teammates. He put a hand on the saddened teenagers shoulder while wondering what he should say to try and comfort him. Was there actually anything he could say?

"Uhh...things will be better?" Schu said in more of a question then reassuring him.

"...Shutup and leave me alone. Let's...let's just go home," Nagi sadly said. He got in the back of Crawford's car and slammed the door. He began complaining to himself, "This is not how I wanted it to end. Things never go right for me. I think God hates me, either that or he just ignores my pleas for normal things in this boat load of crap."

"Wow, chibi's really depressed. He's mumbling to himself in the car," Schu said.

"He'll get over it," Crawford assured "Omi gave him his cell phone and said that he'd call him. He won't be that alone for long."

"Which reminds me...why does Nagi have a cell phone and I don't! Why don't I have a nice cell phone, Brad?"

"It was supposed to be your Christmas present last year but I read the November's phone bill. It looked like you were calling 'those' phone numbers again. You must have been really lonely. And it's Crawford!"

Schu turned his back to the leader. With no comeback he headed towards the car where he accompanied Nagi in the back seat. Farfarello, who had been stabbing bugs with a stick through the whole conversation only a couple feet away from them, got in the passenger seat. Crawford knew that it was going to be one big headache getting home so he enjoyed the moment of silence.

IIIII The Porsche...

"What were you thinking Omi? I said you could show him around town but you were holding hands, getting very close, and you kissed him! Do you even know where he's been? I don't even want to think about it and I'm the one who's said it. You should be more careful who you hang out with. You don't want to hang out with the wrong people like him. And I hardly believe that you got that bruise from just getting hit in the back with a skateboard. You're just protecting him because you think he's cute which I do not understand at all. Were you thinking at all?" Aya kept rambling on...and on...and on.

Omi sat in the back seat, ashamed. This wasn't going well. He was in deep trouble, he had made Ken pass out, and now Aya was lecturing him. From past experience Aya's lectures were repetitive, long, not to mention boring. Omi felt like he was just going to cry. He was so embarrassed! A first kiss wasn't supposed to be watched. It should have been special. They ruined it! Now Omi was a angry, sad, embarrassed, and depressed all at once. He didn't like it.

Burying his face in his hands Omi tried to drown out Aya's words. He just couldn't help but wonder if Nagi was mad at him for having his teammates interrupt them. Then again his teammates were there too. After all the insults Nagi said about them they seemed to take it easy on him. He didn't see Crawford drag him through puddles, over a rock, and smack him into a tree! He probably was just going to go on the computer when he go home which Omi knew that Aya would ban him from. Then give him extra things to do. Either that or make him stay in his room to torture him because his computer would be right there.

"Omi! Are you even listening?"

"S-Sorry Aya-kun..." Omi lifted his head up.

"I asked you if he gave you that bruise or not? And I want the truth."

"He didn't!" shouted Omi who was just getting frustrated. "Nagi-kun wouldn't do that."

"He's Prodigy to me and a very dangerous enemy. I should have never let you go with him. I won't make the same mistake ever again."

"But..." Omi, at that point, did start crying.

Aya looked in his rear view mirror when he heard the sobs on the seventeen year old. Going from angry to protective, he said "Don't cry Omi. It's okay."

"No it's not!"

"You don't need to cry over him."

"But-But...I-I really liked him!" said Omi through his tears. Wiping some away he snapped "You're cruel Aya! You don't understand how I feel! You have no reason to judge Nagi-kun! Sure, he might be in Schwarz, but he's really n-nice once you get to know him! You're mean!" He finished it off with a childish kick to the back of Aya's seat.

Aya was about to snap back at him to give him another ten years of grounding but Ken woke up. Blinking, he looked at Omi immediately cause he was still sobbing.

"My God, Aya, what did you say to him?" Ken asked, seeing his little chibi friend crying.

"He's saying I can't see Nagi-kun ever again!"

"I didn't say that!"

"You implied it!"

"Plus he was insulting Nagi-kun too, Ken-kun!"

Ken said "Bad Aya. Leave poor Omi alone!"

"Have you seen the bruise on his back?" Aya calmly asked knowing that would get Ken's attention.

"Huh? What? Who hurt you?" asked the jock.

Omi calmed down and took in a deep breath. A couple tears did fall down his cheeks but he wasn't hysterically crying anymore atleast, "I got hit in the back with a skateboard but Aya-kun thinks Nagi-kun did it. He would never hurt me! He really likes me!"

"I could tell my the way you kissed," droned Aya.

"Wait? What happened to me?" Ken asked.

"You passed out," replied Aya.

"Why did I do that?"

"I thought you were in shock cause you never seen two guys kiss."

"Well, yeah, that's true..." Ken thought for a moment. He really had never seen that. Plus it was Omi who he thought was straight!

"We'll continue this when we get home," Aya ordered. "And no crying in the flowershop. Yohji will yell at me."

"I promise," said Omi as he crossed his fingers behind his back.

IIIII At Schwartz…

Crawford had sent Schuldich and Farfarello to their rooms so he and Nagi could talk in the kitchen without interruption. Nagi wasn't sure if he was in big trouble or not. Sure, Crawford seemed in a good mood, but now he was hiding behind his newspaper; that meant he wanted Nagi to wait this out. Just to torture the chibi he did that. Nagi hated it!

"Alright, Nagi, I guess you thought you could go behind my back and do this, ne?" Crawford asked.

"Umm...no?" he lied unconvincingly.

"Yes you did."

"Fine. Fine. I did."

"Did you ever plan on telling me?"

Nagi considered lying to Crawford but he would find out about it later. Nagi gave a meek "No" as an answer.

"And why not?"

"I'd get in trouble. Duh."

"Did you ever consider that you'd get into even more trouble for not telling me?" The American put his newspaper down to reveal a very serious look.

"...I wasn't thinking?"

"That's more like it. Now, I guess I could understand how you feel, I just never expected you would be attracted to someone in Weiss...much less a guy..." muttered Crawford.

Nagi said "That isn't helping me at all."

"Okay. Let me put it this way. You are fifteen years old. I'd expect you to get crushes. I'd expect that you'd go out on dates. I'd expect that Schu would follow you. Just didn't think that you would go out on a date with Bombay. I would have thought you would go after Tot if anybody."

Nagi made a gagging sound, "Yuck! That was just a stage. I'd prefer ducking my head in acid then go out with Tot."

"You could have atleast told me."

"But you didn't even know I was gay! I'm just supposed to come out and say I'm going on a date with Bombay? Like _that_ would go over smoothly," Nagi gained his attitude back, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"No computer all day tomorrow or for the rest of the day today and you're grounded for two days too. No complaining either. And give me that cell phone gave you," Crawford ordered. Nagi muttered something about a stick never seeing the light of day and handed it over, "If he calls you I'll answer it. Just thank God that I don't give it over to Schuldich and let him answer. Or even worse, Farfarello."

Nagi stood up angrily, announcing, "I'm off to go online...oh, wait...dammit!"

"Go watch TV or something."

"If Omi calls you will let me talk to him...right?" Nagi gave his best chibi eyes.

"Sure. Why not. But I'm not stopping Schu if he tries to steal it away."

They heard Schu yell from his room "Can I come out now?"

"Me too! I want out! I need my medicine!" Farfarello shouted.

"Come on out," Crawford said.

Schuldich handed over the prescriptions to the Irishman so he wouldn't go nuts in the house. Schu looked at the chibi who was slumped on the couch. The German sat next to him and Nagi just scooted over to the edge of the couch.

"You gonna' be mad at me forever?" Schu asked.

"Duh."

"It's not like I went out to deliberately follow you. You just happened to be walking on the other side of the street with your boyfriend, and did I mention you two are adorable together? Anyway, then I turned around. So doesn't that count for something?"

"No. And don't call Omi or I adorable. Ever. Again," Nagi snarled as he flipped through TV channels "Now I can't go online for two days and I'm also grounded for two days…thanks to you. Jerk."

Schu rolled his eyes "It's not like you ever go out anyway."

"Shutup. That's not the point. The fact that I'm actually grounded bugs me. Knowing that I can't go anywhere...it's so frickin' annoying that I could throw something around!" Nagi loudly declared that scared his teammates. Especially since the nice lamp next to Nagi cracked from his immense anger. "Today is terrible."

"Tell me about it," Farfarello sat between Schu and Nagi. "The idiot over here didn't bring my medicine straight home. I was ready to find you and rip you limb from limb."

"Hey, it's Brad's fault. He didn't say 'Get Farf's meds. and bring them home right away or he'll go find you and rip you limb from limb!'" defended Schu.

"Be quiet!" Nagi ordered and the lamp cracked a bit more.

"Geesh...Talk about bad attitude," Farfie and Schu said to eachother.

"If you want a bad attitude, keep talking to me, because I'll be more dangerous then you'd ever imagine. And yes that's a threat."

"Hey, Nagi, it's Omi!" Crawford called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Nagi immediately lightened up. He practically floated from the couch to the kitchen.

"Wow. Omi must be a good kisser if he's that happy," Schu whispered.

IIIII At the flowershop... (before Omi calls Nagi)

Yohji, who was reading a magazine at the front of the store, heard a knock on the door. He set down everything and lifted up the metal door. He was hoping it would be his favorite pair of legs, Manx, but it was just Aya, Omi, and Ken. Atleast they were back.

He let them in but immediately noticed the tension. Omi's eyes were all watery meaning he had just been crying. Putting two and two together he figured Aya and Ken probably did follow Omi. Shaking his head he wish he would have been there to stop them! Stupid Aya and Ken! And poor chibi! From the looks of it his date didn't go to good.

"Hey, what went on bishonen?" asked Yohji.

Omi looked at Yohji, tears in his eyes, then tackled Yohji to the ground, crying hysterically "Y-Yohji-kun! Aya-kun ruined my daaaate! He was mean and he insulted Nagi-kun on the ride here! He's meaaaannn!"

Yohji got Omi's grip off of him and asked "Aya, what did you do to the poor kid?"

"He was kissing Nagi."

"Oh...Good going Omi!"

The chibi sat up, sniffling. Ken went right to his side, patting his head. The only one who wasn't sympathetic was Aya. He was still as cold as ice. Then again they didn't expect him to feel sorry about interrupting it. When he set his mind to thinking he did something right he would think that he did it right for a very, very long time.

"Nagi-kun probably hates me," Omi whined.

"Aw, no, he wouldn't for Aya's **stupidity**," Yohji spoke up so Aya could hear him in the kitchen. "Everything'll be okay."

"I did give him my cell phone so I could call him..." Omi said softly.

Although he said it softly Aya heard it. He marched into the room, hands on his hips, and growled "You gave it to him!"

"Yeah! I have to stay in contact with him somehow."

"No calling!"

"You're cruel!" the three Weiss members accused. Which they were right.

"...Fine! Go ahead! Call him! See if I care," And with that Aya stormed up to his room leaving the others with a feeling of victory! Yay!

"I'm gonna' call him right now!" Omi chirped, standing up. "Ummm...Yohji-kun?"

Bringing his cell phone out, Yohji said "Alright. Just don't use to many minutes. And no phone sex."

"Ew!" Ken and Omi said in unison.

So Omi went up into his room to call Nagi. He was a bit nervous though. Would he really be mad at him?

_There's only one way to find out..._ Omi thought as he dialed the number. Putting it against his ear he heard it ring a couple of times. He said "Come on. Pick up. Pick up!"

Although, it wasn't who he wanted to hear.

"Hello?" said the familiar voice of Crawford.

"Uhhh...H-Hi. It's Omi. I-Is Nagi-kun there?" Omi asked nervously.

"You have a lot of guts calling here, you know. What will you do if I don't let you talk to him?"

Omi bit his lip and asked "Pleeeeeaaaaassssse?"

"Whining will get you nowhere."

"What do I need to do to talk to him then?" asked Omi pleadingly.

"Be nice to him. Don't start any arguments. And if you want to plan a date or want to come over you talk to me, not him."

"I can come over?" Excitedly asked Omi.

"After a couple more dates, just to make sure you aren't going to hurt him, then I'll consider it," Crawford said.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"Stop it! You're perkiness is annoying! Let me get Nagi for you..." he grumbled impatiently.

Omi was just bouncing on his bed with excitement to talk to Nagi.

IIIII A couple of hours later, 7:30 P.M., Weiss's...

"Omi! Get off the phone! Supper's been ready for five minutes!" Aya shouted from downstairs.

"Yes, Aya-kun!" Omi replied in an annoyed tone. He had been talking ever since he had gotten back which was a two hour talk. Yohji had told him not to use that many minutes but he couldn't help it! Once he got talking to Nagi, Nagi had a lot to say, "Anyway Nagi-kun, what were you about to say?"

"I was about to say that-Hey!" He heard Nagi shout.

"What's wrong?" curiously asked Omi.

"Schuuuuuuuu! Get out of my room!"

"Oh. That's enough explanation..."

"Braaaadd! Get him out of my room!" There was a couple seconds of silence "What? You sent him in here so he didn't bug you! Get him out of here anyway! I'm still on the phone with Omi! ...Yes Brad, I realize that you want me to make supper, but just get Farf to do it! ...And no Schu you can not use Omi's phone. Out!"

"Wow. You're teammates are annoying..."

"Yeah. I know," Nagi replied in a low tone. Omi heard something crash in the backround.

"What was that?"

"I threw a text book at Schu as he was going out and it crashed into the door. His reflexes are quick," Nagi growled.

Omi said, "Do your teammates do this all of the time?"

"Don't yours?"

"Well...no...but I do have Aya-kun now pounding on my door."

"Why doesn't he just open it?"

"I locked it cause I feared he'd try to come in," Omi whispered "I guess I have to go now. I'll talk to you...umm.."

"Tomorrow at eight?" suggested Nagi.

"Sounds great. Call you then, Nagi-kun. Don't kill your teammates."

"I make no promises," Nagi said coldly "Anyway, talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye," Omi hung up with a small sigh. Aya was still pounding on his door, ordering him to come out "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

IIIII At Swartz...

Nagi walked into the kitchen where the three were looking very hungry. He couldn't believe that they were so lazy that they couldn't make it themselves. Worse then that, they were making him do it, when he had other things he could be doing. Like staring at the wall. Or looking at his computer while thinking of the possibilities. Anything would be better then cooking for them. They had a tendency to criticize his cooking.

"I'm just going to be straight forward. I'm hungry. Make me some dinner," Farf ordered.

Nagi rolled his eyes and asked "What do you guys want?"

Three suggestions came at once. Crawford wanted something simple enough, hot dogs. Farf wanted burgers. And Schu, who apparently thought it was breakfast, wanted waffles.

"Let me rephrase that for you, Schu, what do you want for supper?" Nagi corrected him.

"Waffles."

"...Idiot. I'm not making waffles at night."

"Is there some law against wanting waffles for supper instead of breakfast? You asked me what I wanted. I gave you an honest answer."

"Then lie," Nagi snapped. "I'm making hot dogs cause all I have to do is boil them. I'll heat up some curry from last night as a side dish. Ice creams in the fridge for dessert. Any complaints?"

From the look Nagi was giving them nobody dared to say anything in the form of a complaint.

"Good," Nagi said with an annoyed smile.

As he began to boil the hot dogs, Schu asked "So how did your conversation with Bombay go?"

"He has a name you know. It's Omi. And I'm still angry that you followed us around Schu. It's an invasion of privacy! I'm sure that you were looking for a camera the whole way through, weren't you!"

"So not true," Schu lied "Anyway, how did it go?"

"Fine I guess. Why would you want to know?"

"Just wondered. Hey, don't set the timer to high, or they'll be over cooked."

"Do you want to do this yourself, lazy?" Nagi asked with a dangerous tone. There seemed to be a dark aura swirling around him too that was all to easy to see.

"Dang, chibi, no need to get all evil on me!" Schu scooched his chair over a bit "Calm down. Why are you so angry?"

"Gee...I wonder...what could it be? Could it be you following me or you not being sorry you followed me? Or both? You figure it out."

"God. You sound like a women the way you whine," Schu said under his breath.

Nagi used his telekinetic powers to form a small ball from the now very hot water that was boiling. He hovered it overs Schu's head in a threatening manner.

"Dare to say that again?" Nagi asked, cold as ice.

"N-No need for violence..." whimpered Schu.

"Nagi. Stop it," Crawford ordered, setting down the newspaper to look at them.

"But-"

"Put the water back in the pot. And Schu, you never went to the grocery store, did you?"

"Oooohhh...I had the feeling I left something out. I'll do it tomorrow!"

"No you won't. I'll do it cause you're grounded too," Crawford began reading the newspaper once again. He looked at Nagi who looked like he was going to pass out from the suggestion "Don't worry Nagi. I'll take you with me."

"What did Bombay say that upset you so much?" Farfarello asked out of the blue. All of them blinked at him as if they didn't know what he meant. "Come on, you wouldn't be in this mood if Omi hadn't said something to make you mad. You're usually homicidal with Schu but you're giving us all evil looks. Which I do not like."

"He didn't say anything," Nagi replied roughly.

"Farf is right," Crawford said with his glasses shining "What did he say?"

"You just want me to say something mean so you all can beat the living crap out of him. No way. I'm not saying a word!"

Schu asked "So does that mean he said something bad?"

"Shutup!" Nagi shouted. The lamp that had cracked in the living room shattered into many pecies.

IIIII At Weiss's...

"You're evil, Aya-kun," said Omi with a pout as he looked at his dinner. It was Chicken Soup which he didn't mind but on the side was celery. And if he didn't eat that it meant no ice cream! He hated celery though!

"Eat the celery and you get dessert. If you don't you go to bed early without dessert," Aya said.

"Aren't you being cruel...again?" asked Yohji.

Aya glared "No."

Ken had a sad look on his face "I'll feel guilty if I get ice cream and Omi doesn't."

"No ice cream for him if he doesn't eat the celery. That's final."

"You gave me celery on purpose cause you know I hate it and I won't eat it even if I have to sit here for hours!" accused Omi.

"Yep."

"You say it like you're proud that you're a cold jerk."

"And for that I add another week on your punishment."

Omi asked "Am I really grounded until I'm twenty five?"

"No. Just for a month and a week now. No computer for a week except for missions."

"Ayyyaaaa-kuuunnn!" Omi whined "Meanie head!"

"Do you want me to shove that celery down your throat? I'm in a bad mood as it already is. Don't whine because it won't help you!" snapped the red head.

"You're mean," his three teammates said.

"I know. Now just eat so I can go to bed."

Aya felt a little something hit him in the face. He looked down at a small piece of celery that Omi had to have flicked at him. He would have given him another week of grounding but Yohji ripped off a piece of celery himself and flicked it at Aya. It hit him straight between the eyes. Aya's eye twitched out of annoyance.

"You can't ground me," chuckled Yohji.

"No. I can't. But I can maim you in your sleep. And no ice cream for you either!"

"Awww..."

"Now I get ice cream but Yohji and Omi don't? Now I feel twice as bad..." Ken whined.

"Do you want to keep your ice cream?" Aya asked.

"Yes!"

"Then be quiet! Now let's eat in peace and quiet."

They all did as he said for all of their own reasons. Mostly because they didn't want to be maimed in the sleep.

IIIII **TBC** (To be continued)

End of another chapter. Dang, now the story is ninety pages long so far and I'm only in the middle of the storyline? I have to much time on my hands.

Thank you for the reviews so far. You all get pocky!


	4. Chapter Four: Going down the drain

Still don't own Weiss Kreuz. Oh, and Warning: Farf talking about hurting God…a lot

IIIII With Schwarz...

Nagi was reading a book on his bed quietly. It was after dinner, but he refused to eat any because he wasn't hungry, so he went straight to his room. He kept wondering why he was in such a bad mood. Nothing Omi said upset him. Atleast, he didn't think so. He guess he was a bit upset that he had to stop talking to him because Omi listened to his problems. Not like his teammates did. They wouldn't listen to him unless they were on a mission.

Maybe he was just angry that he didn't get the same attention from them that Omi got from his teammates. Throughout the conversation Aya, Ken, or Yohji would come up to his room to check on him. Sure Schu came into his room but that was only to annoy him since he had nothing else to do. Sometimes he did wish that he could feel close to Schu, Crawford, or even Farf but they were all distant from eachother. Nobody ever spoke their feelings to eachother. It would be to strange. Nagi wouldn't know what to do if one of them came to him with a personal problem. None of them would anyway so he wouldn't have to worry about it.

He heard his door open. Looking away from his book for a moment, he saw Farf with a small tray of Meat Buns.

"I suggest you eat something before you turn into dust," the Irishman suggested as he set the tray on the desk next to him. That's all he said. He just went out of his room without another word. Not that Nagi minded.

Taking a meat bun in his hand Nagi thought, _Am I really that skinny? I think Omi was surprised how small I am too. As much as I hate to say it, I'm just short, that's all._

Not even a couple minutes passed by when Schu came into his room. He ignored him, hoping he would just go away, but the German took one of his Meat Buns and just stood there, staring at him. Nagi hated being stared at! It was very unsettling!

"What?" snapped Nagi.

"So, did your little boyfriend actually say anything to upset you?" Schu asked.

"And you want to know this because...?"

"I dunno. Just curious."

"Riiiight," Nagi returned to his book to completely ignore Schu.

"Hey. Chibi! I asked you a question!"

Nagi still ignored him.

"Fine! Ignore me!" Schu shouted.

Nagi ignored that too.

Looking at the book, then at Nagi, he asked "Whatchya' doing?"

A stupid question like that Nagi couldn't help but answer. "I'm reading you idiot. Now go away."

"Whatchya' doing?" He asked again.

"I'm reading! Shutup!"

"Hey, Nagi..."

"What!"

"Whatchya' doing?"

"I'll tell you what I'm doing. I'm changing your name. Congrads, your name is now JackAss McAssFart."

Schu stood silent for a minute and Nagi went back to his reading. Schu shouted from within the room "Braaaad! Nagi renamed me JackAss McAssFart!"

"Good name for you!"

"Shutup Farf!"

"Then you shouldn't be in his room," Crawford advised as he walked down the hallway "Leave Nagi alone. He has homework to do. Right?"

Actually Nagi had none to do but he would take this as an opportunity to get Schu out of his room. Nodding quickly he said "Yes. Yes. A whole lot. So don't come in my room for the rest of the night. Out, Schu!"

"You have to ruin all of my fun," Grumbled Schu as he left.

Nagi locked his door then flopped back down on his bed. He closed his eyes, imagining kissing Omi once again.

IIIII With Weiss...

Since Omi hadn't ate his celery he was sent to bed early. As in eight thirty early. In his red jammies, Omi sat on the edge of his bed, then noticed that the presents for everyone were still on his bed. He had forgotten to give them their Valentines Gifts!

"Umm...okay, I'll just give Yohji-kun and Ken-kun their presents now. Aya-kun can wait until morning because he sent me to bed early," Omi thought out loud. Taking Ken's and Yohji's presents into his arms, he looked out of his room, and luckily Ken was about to go into his room. "Psst! Ken-kun!"

Ken walked over "Yeah?"

"Get Yohji-kun and come back here. I want to give you guys your presents," Omi said in a whisper so Aya wouldn't hear. Since he wasn't allowed to leave his room he couldn't risk going out.

"Okay," Ken nodded and went back downstairs to fetch Yohji.

Looking at the fourth gift a thought popped into his mind. He knew exactly who he was going to give that to. Just not for a couple more weeks. It would be strange to give it to him right away. Omi sat back on his bed and waited for them to come.

He heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was them, he opened it up. It was Aya.

"Y-Yes Aya-kun?" Omi asked nervously.

Aya plopped something into his arms "Here."

Looking at it, it was a giant teddy white teddy bear holding a red heart. Omi asked "What's this?"

"Your Valentines Day gift."

"Oh, thank you," Omi said cheerfully. He would have thought that Ken would have been the one to get this gift for him.

"I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Huh? I thought I couldn't leave my room?"

"I never said you couldn't leave to talk to me," Aya said as he walked away.

Omi blinked in confusion but that was cut off when Yohji and Ken came up to him, hungry for gifts! They had brought their gifts for him too which, like Aya's, weren't wrapped but that was okay.

"That from Aya?" Asked Yohji, looking at the teddy bear "It's humongous."

Omi shut the door as the two came in. "Yeah. I know. Isn't it cute?"

Ken held his present behind his back, as so did Yohji. Omi guessed that they wanted their presents first. He set the teddy bear by his pillows then gave them each theirs. The two ripped into theirs like it was Christmas morning and had satisfying look on their faces when they saw what they got.

"Thank you Omi," Ken said cheerfully as he looked at the small soccer ball "It's really cool."

Yohji said, "Wow, bishonen, even I couldn't find these magazines. Makes me wonder how you found them..."

"Uhhh..." Omi blushed "The Internet is very powerful you know."

"Right," Yohji said with a smile, ruffling the smaller boys hair. He handed Omi his gift, which was a dirty magazine "I figured your old for one of these. Almost eighteen, ne? I say we let you grow up!"

Ken looked at the gift with a furious look "Yohji! How could you get him one of those!"

Omi by this time was furiously blushing just from the cover of a women in her undergarments. He peeked inside then quickly closed it before he dropped to the floor.

"T-Thank you Yohji-kun," said Omi.

"You'll learn to like it," he replied.

"I got you something you'll like since you didn't get dessert. Here!" Ken said as he handed Omi chocolates.

"Yay! Chocolates!" squealed Omi as he practically danced around the room in happiness, "Thank you Ken-kun!"

As if he had been listening outside the room, Aya said "No chocolates at night, Omi! Wait until morning!"

"...Geesh. Does he watch my _every_ move?" asked Omi.

"To put it simply, yes," Yohji replied.

"Why though? I'm seventeen. I can take care of myself. You've seen me do it plenty of times before."

"You might think that but to us you're still a little brother we'd do anything for," Ken answered, his eyes showing he was speaking the truth, "I think that every time Aya looks at you, he see's Aya-chan, only as a little brother. He might not lead it on to be that way but he doesn't want anything bad to happen to you the same way it happen to Aya-chan."

"I guess that does make sense," softly said Omi. He was flattered by the thought "Anyway I should get to sleep. I'll see you guys in the morning, okay?"

"Alright. Nighty-Night bishonen," Yohji left the room, lighting a cigarette the minute he got out.

"Don't take the things Aya says to you to serious. He's just worried," advised Ken as he went out into the hallway.

Omi shut the door, then slid quietly onto the floor. He took in a deep breath. He wanted to give Aya his gift now but... "I think I should just get to bed. Aya can wait until the morning. He was still mean to me!"

_He might not lead it on to be that way but he doesn't want anything bad to happen to you_

Ken's words rang into his ears. The chibi sat on his bed, turning off all of the lights, then laid under the sheets. Looking blankly at the ceiling he began to wonder. Did he really like him that much? Then again, if he did, he wouldn't have grounded him for so long! It couldn't have been out of worry!

Omi was just getting more frustrated. Every time he tried to loose the thoughts and go to sleep they came back. Going to sleep was not the best idea if he wanted to get rid of the questions and the guilt of not giving him his present. Aya, even if he was angry with Omi, had gave him his present, although it wasn't in the kindest way. He was just hurt that they thought he was still a baby that needed to be taken care of him. He wanted to tell Aya that but when Ken said that he thought of him like a little brother it could break his tiny, icy heart.

"Fine!" Omi whispered harshly to himself as he sat up in his bed. "I'll give him the present, ask some questions, then go directly to bed. That way I won't be tearing myself up over this!"

He grabbed Aya's present then stomped over to Aya's room. Omi stood in front of it, not sure if he wanted to knock politely or just rush in like it were an emergency.

"Umm...Aya-kun?" Omi said, knocking on his door.

No answer.

"...Aya-kun? Are you in there?" Omi asked.

Still no answer.

"Fine! Ignore me!" Omi snapped.

Nope. Nothing.

He kicked at Aya's door "You're a meanie head! I came to apologize and you ignore me! What the heck? I was going to give you your present but I'll give it to Nagi-kun instead! How do you like that! Huh? Huh?"

"You know you're yelling at nothing...right?" the red head stood next to Omi, holding a glass of water.

"A-Aya-kun? You-er-weren't in there?"

"Nope. I was getting some water. What were you yelling about? I could hear you all the way in the kitchen."

"I...um, needed to talk to you," meekly said Omi.

"Okay. Come on in," Aya offered and opened his room.

Everything was so organized. Omi could believe it though, this was Aya's room after all. Stepping in he got an immediate cold feeling. Even though he was wearing long sleeves and full pants it was still freezing.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Omi asked.

"It's my room. That's why. I like it cold," Aya answered. He sat at a desk, pulling a chair that sat next to him out. He ordered "Sit."

Doing so, Omi sat. There was a long silence that sat disturbingly between the two.

"What did you want?" Aya asked.

"To talk."

"About what?"

"Stuff."

"Omi..." he snarled.

"This is yours," Omi said, setting Aya's present on the desk "I felt that since you gave me my present, even though you're still mad, and I think I should give you yours."

Aya said nothing as he unwrapped his gift. He saw the square box of chocolates, which was nice, but there was a necklace on top of it. He was curious so he looked at it. A golden chain with a gold locket. It said 'Aya-chan' in small silver letters on the front. Opening it up, it was a picture of his little sister and him when they were younger. The two were on the bench, Aya-chan's head was resting on his shoulder with a wide grin, while Aya sat there with his own smile.

_Aya-chan..._ Aya thought a bit sadly.

Omi got the sudden feeling he didn't like it. He asked "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. It's okay," softly said Aya. Closing the locket he asked "Where did you get this picture?"

"I copied it from one of yours. I hope you don't mind."

"Thanks Omi. It's one of the best gifts I've ever gotten," Aya said, his tone a bit cold but it was lifted from the usual icy.

"I thought you would like it. I know Aya-chan means a lot to you so I was thinking maybe it would lift up your spirits. I'm sure that she would want you to enjoy things, not shut everything out like you sometimes do, even if she is in acoma."

"I don't shut the important things out," Aya said as he put on the necklace.

"You aren't going to shut me out, are you?"

The red head seemed shocked by the question. "Why would I?"

"You're mad at me."

"I'm a bit upset still but no, I'm not severely mad, and I realize I probably over-reacted."

"Probably?" repeated Omi.

"Kid, don't mess this apology up, cause you won't hear another one from me for decades."

Omi stayed quiet.

"As I was saying I probably over-reacted. I guess I can't help it if you want to date someone but someone from Schwartz?"

"...I thought you would have been more mad that it was a guy."

"No. It would be stupid to be angry about that," Aya replied "I just don't trust Prodigy-" He saw an angered look on Omi's face, realizing that he should call him by his real name "-I mean Nagi," he corrected himself.

"I do."

"Why though? You've fought him before."

"That doesn't make him a bad person. True, I've only seen him during fights. If you got to know the real Nagi I'm sure you'd like him. He's a lonely boy who's just looking for someone to like him. You've probably realized that his teammates aren't the greatest people in the world so he doesn't get much love from them."

"That would be obvious. I just hung out with Mastermind and he's annoying. Oracle can see the future. And the other one...he's just nuts."

"See what he has to deal with?" Omi said "I'm not trying to go against you, Aya-kun, just that I really like him."

"You've only known him for a day," he pointed out.

"Haven't you heard of love at first sight?"

"Love?"

"Ummm...like?"

"Much better."

"I guess I should get to sleep..." Omi sighed.

"Okay then. I'll see you first thing in the morning."

"First thing?" repeated Omi.

"Yep. You're going to help me open the shop."

Omi sighed as he left the room. He kept repeating in his head, _He's doing this for my own good. Do not tell him he's mean. He's doing this for my own good. Do not tell him he's unfair. He's doing this for...Aw, like hell he is! He's doing it to torture me!_

IIIII At Schwartz...

Crawford had summoned the three over into the front room. They sat on the couch. Farf was quiet enough, content enough with sticking a needle into his arm, but Schuldich and Nagi would not stop picking at eachother.

"You know, I gathered you here to tell you something important, not so you-" he made a quick glance over at Schu and Nagi who shutup "-could argue with eachother."

"So, tell us what this important thing is, I was busy you know!" Schu said.

"So was I," Nagi added.

"Doing what? You read books. Like you were busy reading books?"

"Oh, and you were busy too? Doing what I might ask?"

"Your little ears wouldn't be able to handle it," huffed the German.

"Pervert!"

"Chibi!"

"Idiot!"

"Shorty!"

"You are dead!"

"Won't change the fact that you are short! Small! Gahh!" Schu shouted as Nagi tried to get his hands around his throat.

"Shutup!" Crawford snapped. The two calmed right down "I just got a call from Takatori. I need to go see him right away for I have no clue."

"And we're coming...?" Nervously asked Nagi. He didn't like Takatori. He was creepy!

"No. That's what I wanted to tell you. You three have to stay while I'm gone."

"And how long will you be gone!" Nagi asked.

"Until six PM…"

"Tomorrow?" Nagi asked hopefully since it was better then nothing.

"No. Three days from now."

"Just kill me now!" Nagi shouted "I'll even do it myself! Give me a knife!"

"I have a needle," offered Farf.

"That'll do," Nagi said.

"Nagi, calm down!" Crawford ordered. The boy sat down.

Schu rubbed his hands together evilly. "Mwhahaha..."

"Why do I suddenly feel like my life is in danger?" Nagi squeaked.

Looking at the three, he now had to decide who was most responsible at the moment. Nagi was right out. If he were in charge he would kill Schu. And if Schu were in charge he would put all of the effort into making Nagi miserable, which would result in the house being a wreck.

"I hate to do this but I'm leaving Farf in charge," Crawford announced.

"Oh God no..." whimpered Nagi, putting his head in his hands.

Schu asked "Why! He's crazy! He's no good for the job!"

"I can hear you," snarled Farfarello.

"He might be crazy but he's in charge. Farf, make sure that they don't make the house a mess by the time I come back, okay?" Crawford asked. There was a slow nod from Farfarello.

Nagi pleaded "Take me with you. I'll do anything! Don't leave me with a pervert and a nut job!"

"We can hear you!" The 'nut job' and the 'pervert' snapped.

"I'm sorry Nagi but if I left you in charge, there would be nothing left of these two."

"If you leave Farfarello in charge there will be no churches left," mumbled Schuldich.

"Anyway, I have to get going, so be good. No maiming eachother. No hurting one another. Schu, no getting into Nagi's mind. Farf, no killing people. And Nagi, no killing your teammates."

Nagi droned for the second time that day "I make no promises."

And then a very reluctant Crawford walked out of the door leaving the three there.

IIIII Later at Swartz...

"Today we are going to learn of new and impressive ways to hurt God. Anything is good. Burning churches, killing some Christians, letting the air out of the tires on the PopeMobile, burning churches..." Farf said in the most evil way possible.

"You realize you said burning churches twice?" Nagi squeaked, scared by his actions.

"Burning **more** churches," he corrected himself "Anyway, any suggestions?"

"You realize we're nowhere near the Pope's car," Schu said.

"Shutup! Don't mock my dreams!" Farf snapped "I'm in charge so you have to do what I say. Everything. No matter how horrible or nasty it might be."

"...I'm not cleaning your room," Nagi droned.

"Nagi, you are cleaning my room," Farfarello said.

"I hate you all."

"We knew that," Schu stood up off the couch "I'll be in my room. Don't bother me unless it's an emergency."

"Schu?" Nagi asked.

"What?"

"Oh, nevermind."

"..."

"Schu?"

"Yes?" His eyebrow twitched.

"Oh, wait, you can't do that because you're lazy…"

"Farf, can I kill the chibi? He's frickin' annoying!"

"No. That would help God," Farfarello stated. He looked at Nagi who was ready to burst with angst about how nobody at all loved him and all the mental and physical abuse over the years shaped him into what he was now...which was true, "No angsting!"

"Oh, screw it," Nagi sighed. "There's no point in angsting."

"And no drama. Just pain. Pain involving hurting God."

"Is there anything else you do besides hurting God?" Nagi questioned.

Farfarello seemed confused for a moment. He began counting on his fingers, "Well, hurting myself-Wait. No. That's to hurt God too," He paused, "Does torturing you count?"

"...I'm going to my room," Nagi announced in a 'I know you don't care' tone.

"You're cleaning my room," Farfarello corrected, handing him a trash bag and gloves that came out of nowhere.

"It's Valentines Day! Give me a break! Do you want your V-Day gift!" Nagi snapped as Farf shoved them into his arms. Then Nagi thought. The stuff he had bought his teammates...was still in the park!

"Gifts?" Schu repeated, coming back from his room.

"Yes...er, gifts for you both."

"I want mine now," ordered Schu.

"Thing is I left them in the park."

"You're an idiot!"

"Shutup!" Nagi snapped as he crosses his arms "Why don't you let me go out? That way I could get them."

"But Brad said not to go out," Farf said.

Nagi raised an eyebrow "Since when have we listened to him?"

"If you're going out, so am I," Schu put on his coat without a second thought "I'm going to one of my clubs."

"Wait! What about my room?" Farfarello asked, hands on his hips.

Nagi put the stuff in his arms "Your room. Your job."

"I'm in charge. Who said I would let you out?"

The two of them stopped what they were doing. He was right. For once, the crazy Irishman was right.

"It'll...hurt God?" Schu said more of in a question then a statement.

Farf thought for a moment. He nodded then said "Then I'm going to go out too."

"Where?" asked Nagi.

"Church..."

"To burn it down?"

"No. I'm going to flood it this time. If I flood it, then Crawford won't be suspicious, cause I always say I'll burn them down."

"...Whatever," The two sane (for the most part) teammates said and walked out.

IIIII **With Omi...**

Omi was still awake. Nine thirty now and he was still awake. He had stared at the ceiling long enough and was about to get on his computer. Then he remembered no computer for a whole week. So Omi sat in front of his computer, thinking of the possibilities.

IIIII **With Nagi...**

He sat on the bench and surprisingly the bags were still there. He picked up a bag that wasn't his...it was Omi's. He sighed. If Nagi went over to Omi's right now he would get killed. Possibly. Maybe Omi's room had a window...Nagi got an idea. An idea that could get him killed but atleast he had an excuse to visit Omi!

IIIII **With Omi...**

"I could be online reading fanfiction. I could be online reading a comic. I could be online hacking something. I could be online...oh how I miss being online..." Omi put his head on his arms in sadness. He missed his computer!

He heard a knock on the door. Lifting his head up, he asked "Who is it?"

The door opened slightly revealing Ken who was holding a bowl. He slipped it inside "Omi, it's ice cream," He whispered.

Omi's eyes lit up "R-Really!"

"Yeah."

"What kind?"

"Chocolate."

"I love you!" he squealed and grabbed it.

"Wow...you really like your ice cream...Can I come in?"

"Won't Aya-kun be mad if you get caught?"

"He's always mad. And I saw that you went in to go talk to him. Seeing that you're in one piece I think it went okay."

"Yeah...I gave him his gift. I think that made everything better."

"What was it?" Ken asked, sitting comfortably outside the door while Omi was still sitting inside.

"A necklace with Aya-chan's picture in a locket."

"Aww...that was really sweet of you, Omi."

"Thanks. You'll love the picture of him and Aya-chan. It's adorable. I'll go get it right now," Omi turned away from Ken and had a glimpse out of his window for a second. There was something floating out there. Taking a second glance he noticed who it was "Oh my God! What are you doing! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"What? What?" Ken stood up, trying to get in.

Omi closed his door then said "It's okay Ken-kun! Don't mind me!" He hissed at Nagi, who had the bright idea of floating outside his window using his telekinesis "Open in the window! It's not locked!"

"What's going on?" Ken demanded to know.

"Nothing at all. Thank you again for th-Nagi-kun! Are you okay!"

"Nagi?" repeated Ken.

Omi, who had abandoned keeping the door shut, rushed over to his friend who had clumsily fallen in. Things were scattered across the floor. Ken opened the door to find Omi helping up his boyfriend.

"N-Nagi's here?" Ken nervously said.

"It's okay, Ken-kun, I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason he is here."

"I came to give you your bag..." Nagi said shyly.

"Oh, thank you," Omi picked up his things.

"What's going on in there?" a familiar voice asked. Yohji walked into the room with a not-so-shocked look on his face. More of a confused one "How the heck did you get in here, chibi?"

"Don't call me chibi," Nagi said coldly "And I floated in front of Omi's window. When I tried to open it, my concentration broke off, and by the time I got it open it completely broke. So I fell in. Ouch..." His chin was bruised and there was a cut on his cheek that was bleeding, "Guess I must have connected with the window at some time."

"Oh my gosh! We have to get you a bandage or something!" Omi said.

"I'll be fine. I've had worse."

"You know Aya's going to have a fit if he see's him in here," Yohji stated the obvious.

"Bring bandages and Band-Aids Ken-kun," Omi ordered.

"Okay," he said without question and went off to the bathroom.

"Want to sit?" Omi asked Nagi, picking him up into his arms.

"I can walk you know. I didn't break anything."

"I don't know that."

"I stood up, didn't I?"

"With my help. And standing is not the same as walking. Now sit," Omi plopped the fifteen year old onto his bed "Don't move."

"You're strict, bishonen," Yohji observed as he walked up to the two boys "I should stay here just in case. So you two don't do anything you shouldn't."

"I thought you supported our relationship?" Omi said bluntly.

"You don't give it out on the first night!"

"But you do."

"That's a different story. I'm not seventeen. You are. Going to be eighteen this year, remember?" Yohji reminded.

"Oh yeah. It's a leap year."

"When's your birthday?" asked Nagi.

"February 29th."

"Okay," Nagi said, not sure what to do or say in the presence of a Weiss member and Omi. He started blushing.

IIIII Out in the hall...

"What are you doing with bandages and bandaids?" Aya ordered to know as Ken walked out of the bathroom.

"Ummm...why are you out of your room?"

"I heard something crash."

"Oh. Well. I've got to..uhh..put my mini-statue of David Beckham back together? That was what you heard crash."

"You need duct-tape. Not bandages."

"But this is an emergency!" whined Ken.

"Idiot...Leave it up to you to think that way. Oh well. I'm going back in my room so I don't have to hear you whine about your statue anymore. Why do you have one of David Beckham anyway? Who is he?" Aya questioned curiously.

"He plays soccer. He's my...umm...hero?"

"Whatever. Go mend your Beckham."

"Okay," He chirped.

IIIII Back in Omi's room...

"Come on Omi. Atleast let me stand up," Nagi said.

"Fine. Let's see you walk," Omi said, a bit upset that Nagi refused to listen to him.

Nagi got up and was fully confident that he would be able to walk without a problem. To bad that confidence didn't translate into him actually being able to. He took a couple of steps and then a pain shot up in his right leg meaning he must have sprained his ankle.

Loosing balance, the fifteen year old fell on his butt. Omi gave him an 'I told you' look as he helped him up.

"Fine. You were right. Don't shove it in my face," Nagi replied as he was sat back down on Omi's bed.

Ken came into the room and closed the door very quickly. Yohji looked at his friend, "You look like you just seen a ghost."

"I had to make up an excuse to Aya of why I needed bandages and Band-Aids but atleast I got them here!" he chirped as he threw them to Omi.

Omi softly put a couple of Band-Aids over Nagi's cut on his face. He smiled, "You look adorable with them on your face."

"That's strange to say."

"But you do look cute!"

Nagi just blushed and looked away "So, you gonna' bandage my ankle or what? I have to get back to my house and go to bed. Atleast Farf and Schu aren't back there to see me like this."

"No way are you going home by yourself. Somebody is going to have to drive you there," Omi said as he started wrapping Nagi's ankle. The fifteen year old got an offended look on his face. He guessed that Nagi liked to do things by himself no matter what. "You know it would be for the best. You don't want to screw your ankle up more, do you? It wouldn't be very smart."

"Leave me alone! I don't need your help! I can wrap my ankle by myself and probably better then you!" Nagi snapped. He forced his leg out of Omi's grasp. "Do I look like I need you?"

Omi seemed surprised by his reaction. "I-I...was only trying to...help..."

The Schwartz member glanced over to Ken and Yohji, who were angry that he made Omi upset. Nagi stood up and painfully walked over to his bag, he picked them up with the lingering thought of maybe he should apologize for snapping at Omi.

_Why am I in such a bad mood tonight? I was snippy with everybody,_ thought Nagi as he forced himself to stand up straight.

"I'll be going now," Nagi announced as he floated himself out of the window.

Extremely confused, Omi sat there, feeling many emotions at once. _What the heck was that! I get with a guy and argue with him all in one day! I am the most unlucky kid in the world! Argh! _Omi thought.

"Well...this was fun and all but I'm gonna' go back to bed," Yohji left, seeing that he didn't have anything to say that would make Omi feel better about being snapped at.

"Are relationships supposed to be this confusing, Ken-kun?" Omi asked, not even looking at the jock.

Ken frowned "I wouldn't know, really."

"Let me guess..."

"Nope. Haven't had a girlfriend or anything yet."

"Alright! Get out! This is not helping!" ordered Omi as he pushed Ken out, "I'll see you in the morning," he said then slammed the door.

_I guess Nagi is mad with me...or something, _Omi thought sadly as he laid down in his bed. _Why else would he snap at me?_

IIIII **With Nagi...**

_That didn't go as well as I thought it could..._ Nagi thought as he limped down the street. _Why am I being such a jerk? I'm usually snappy with Schu, that's to be expected, but I've just snapped at Omi. He's probably mad at me. I should have just stopped to think and accept his offer of a car ride cause my ankle is really bugging me!_

He decided to take a break. He hadn't even gotten three blocks from the flowershop when he plopped onto his behind on the sidewalk.

"I suck at being nice! Why did I even think that I could be nice to Omi?" Nagi mumbled.

Nagi looked up to see a car that stopped right in front of him. He waited to see who got out of the car but they reached over to open the door. It was someone that he wouldn't suspect.

"Aya?" Nagi asked.

"Get in," Aya ordered.

"Uhhh..." he was very reluctant to do so.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you."

"..."

"Or maim you."

"..."

"Or throw your body off a bridge."

"How come I'm still not convinced?"

"Just get in! I'm offering to drive you home! You hurt your ankle, right? You shouldn't walk home with it sprained," Aya offered. Nagi still seemed confused "I was listening to everything from outside Omi's door. Ken isn't a good liar at all and I saw him go into Omi's room."

"And you're doing this for me because...?"

"Omi wanted you to be driven home. Thought I should do it since I'm already awake. Next time, just come in through the front door," Aya said as Nagi got into the car. He looked over at the boy who just sat there, stiff as a rock "Seat belt."

Nagi put on his seat belt and remained a statue.

"You don't have to be so nervous, you know," Aya said as he started driving.

"You're my enemy. Of course I'm going to be nervous!"

"Omi's your enemy too."

"Yeah, but he doesn't remind me of Crawford..."

"Do you want me to keep my hands to myself or would you rather be choked to death?" Aya threatened with a glare to match his dark attitude. "Now give me directions."

Nagi looked out the window and gave him the directions. Not direct ones but close enough, for he knew that if Crawford found out he told Aya where they lived he would be beaten beyond recognition...and then some.

"You know, you really upset Omi by yelling at him," Aya said.

"I didn't yell, I snapped," he corrected.

"Whatever. But I think you owe him an apology," the red head spoke the truth even if Nagi didn't want to hear it. Especially coming from Aya! "So don't call him. Let him contact you."

"Then he'll think I don't like him because I didn't call. And if that happens I blame it on you."

"Well, it wouldn't happen in the first place if you didn't yell at him."

"I snapped!" Nagi, well, snapped back.

"Whatever," sighed Aya who now regretted doing this.

IIIII **TBC** (To be continued)

I know. I know. It's shorter then thirty pages but I can't write that much all of the time! It's only three pages shorter then usual...oh well. Review please.

**And I realize I've been spelling Swartz three ways: Swartz, Schwartz, and Schwarz, cause I don't know the correct spelling…and yes I have banged my head on a table many times for not knowing. Someone _nicely_ tell me how to spell it correctly!**

**Oh, and the 'JackAss McAssFart' belongs to my friend Katelyn. She came up with it.**

**And about Ken-kun acting stupid…I know, he usually isn't. I love Ken-kun, don't get me wrong! But he's just so…so…normal that I had to make him stick out somehow. And I can't make him brainy because Omi's the brains of the team. See my problem? So he's going to be a bit dumb and a bit slow. Hey. I've seen him act worse in other fics. Compared to those he's a genius in this one. I just want to apologize for doing that. Hope no one hates me!**


	5. Chapter Five: Over at Weiss's

I still do not own Weiss Kreuz.

Warning: If you offended by the Jehovah Witnesses line, I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend (it's not that bad anyway)

IIIII With Weiss...

The next couple of days passed by very, very slowly. To Omi that was. No computer. He was nervous about talking to Nagi. And Ken was bugging the crap right out of him with all of his worrying! Though, working in the shop wasn't taking his mind off of Nagi either, because he kept on thinking he would come into the shop to talk to him. He was beginning to think that their outing was just a one time thing.

_I think I should stop thinking about him. I mean, it was a one time thing, that's why he hasn't called. I would call him but..._ Omi thought as he was sweeping up the mess Ken had made. Though, thinking about how to stop thinking about him isn't helping much. _Maybe I should try and find someone else?_

Omi sat down, just staring at the floor.

"Hey, Omi, Earth to Omiiii!" Yohji waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? What?"

"The Princess is here," He said flatly.

"Oh Omiiii! Where are you?" Ouka came into the shop, her voice echoing through right towards him.

"This is the last thing that I need," Omi mumbled.

"Want me to get her out for you?"

"No. No. I'll deal with it."

Ouka came prancing over to Omi, "Hi Omi. How have you been doing?"

"Nothing really," he nervously said. He thought, _Does she have to visit me every day? She's almost like a stalker!_

After a minute of silence between them, Ouka asked "Can I ask you a question, Omi?"

"What?"

"Are you gay?"

Omi almost fell out of his chair. His friends did and the fangirls yelled in agony from the idea.

"W-Why do you ask?"

"I saw you with a guy yesterday in the mall. You two were having lunch. You seemed to be real friendly with eachother. I just wondered," Ouka said.

"It was a one time thing. I haven't heard from him in days anyway..." sadly said Omi as he set his head on the table that he sat at.

"Maybe you should call him!" Yohji chimed in.

"No! I want him to call me!"

"But why?"

"Cause I'm upset that he yelled at me. He must have been in a really bad mood. I was only trying to help! Why did he have to be mean?"

"Awwww..." The fangirls said.

"Maybe he was having a hard night?" suggested Ouka.

Omi blinked "Why are you helping?"

"You guys make a cute couple."

"Yaoi fangirl?"

"Yep."

"May the Earth just swallow me whole now," Omi sighed as he trudged away.

Aya asked "What do you think your doing?"

"Going to my room to angst."

"You guys, he's really depressed," Ken pointed out the obvious "I didn't know that Nagi yelling at him would make him so sad. It's not that big of a deal, is it?"

"You never were the smart one," Yohji said "Think for once Ken. Omi thinks Nagi is mad at him now. Would you be happy if you thought your boyfriend was mad with you?"

"No. I guess not. But I still don't see the point."

"Oy Vey."

"Nagi called yesterday on our home phone. He couldn't be mad," Ken said as he replaced a potted plant that he had broke. Yohji shook his head and Aya seemed angry "What? He did call."

Yohji shouted "Why did you give the phone to Omi?"

"All Nagi asked was if Omi was angry with him."

"What did you say?"

"I said I didn't know. Then Nagi said I was stupid and hung up. I still wonder how he got our home phone number..."

"That's not the point," Yohji felt as if he were talking to a dummy. Which, he was "Why didn't you tell Omi he called?"

"I guess I forgot," Ken sweatdropped, knowing he should have told his friend "It's not like I kept it from him on purpose. Why don't we tell him so he can give a call to him now? If he knows he called that means he's not mad. He just thinks that Omi's mad at him."

"So...Omi has a boyfriend?" Ouka asked.

The pencil that Aya was holding in his hand shattered into many pieces at the mention of Omi having a boyfriend.

"I think he does so you can stop stalking Omi now," answered Yohji.

"Can you guys take pictures of them together? They are just so cute!" The annoying girl chirped.

"...fangirl..."

IIIII **With Nagi...**

Nagi stood at the phone (Not Omi's cell phone because Crawford still had that one) deciding if he should try to call Omi again. He had forgotten Omi's cell number so he would have to chance the home phone again. If Aya picked up, he would be hung up on. If Ken picked up, it would be like talking to a wall. If Yohji picked up, there was a likely chance he could talk to Omi. If Omi picked up, Nagi might get so nervous he would hang up.

So there was a 50/50 chance he would be able to talk to Omi. Though, after he was such a jerk three days ago, he could see why Omi would be mad at him. He shouldn't have yelled at him. Especially what he said...he still couldn't figure why he exploded at Omi. It could just be stress from living with these freaks. Meaning Farf had came back covered in blood so he had to wash his clothes, and Schu came back with a serious hangover, so Nagi had to hold his hair back as he threw up in the toilet. They were stressing him so much that he was turning into a jerk!

They didn't really ask much of why he was limping a bit or where he got the bruised cheek or the cut. He just gave the lame answer of that he fell in the park. Schu was to busy complaining to question him and Farf just didn't give a flip.

"Naagglleesss!" Schu yelled wearily from the couch.

"What?" Nagi stomped over to the couch. Schu had a headache and an upset stomach so Nagi was left taking care of him.

"Aspirin..." moaned Schu.

"You had one an hour ago."

"Get me another then," he practically growled.

"Are you sure that's..." Nagi was about to show concern but he stopped himself, "Whatever."

Farfarello came into the front room in fresh new clothes. He asked "Nagi, are my clothes done in the wash?"

"Why don't you go check?" The teen asked from the kitchen since he was fetching aspirin.

"I could do that but I'm in charge and I want you to do my laundry."

"You're as lazy as Schu."

"I'm not lazy," Schuldich groaned "Now get me a brownie."

"Only if I get a thank you."

"Oh, yeah, right. You ain't gonna' hear a thank you. Now just get me my aspirin and a brownie!"

Nagi looked up again in the cupboard. Next to the aspirin bottle was a small box of liquid laxatives. Making sure neither of them were looking he took out to packets, since he wanted to make Schu suffer, and poured the brown, gooey, icky stuff upon the brownie.

"Heh. This'll teach 'em..." hissed Nagi.

He walked over with the brownie on a plate, a cup of water, and the aspirin. Schu asked as he took them all "What's the stuff on top of my brownie?"

"Uhh...chocolate," Nagi replied. It was brown so it could pass as chocolate.

"Why is it melted?"

"It's just chocolate! Eat it!" shouted Nagi.

"Ow! Don't yell. I've got a headache," hissed Schuldich painfully.

Farfarello truthfully had seen Nagi do his little trick but he didn't care. Schu deserved it.

"This chocolate tastes funny," Schu complained before Nagi could escape to stare at the phone some more "And gross."

"Just eat it. It's that 'real' chocolate stuff. It's good for you."

"I don't want stuff that's good for me."

"You're eating it and that's final!" Nagi shouted again.

"Fine. Fine. Just don't shout," Schu pleaded.

"Now, excuse me, cause I'm off to stare at the phone some more," Nagi said.

"Why?" Farf asked.

"I want to call Omi but I think he's mad at me."

"Didn't you call yesterday?"

Nagi rolled his eyes at the thought of Ken picking up the phone "Yes. I did. But Siberian picked up the phone and he's an idiot."

"Then call again," Schu instructed.

"But Abyssinian could pick up the phone. Then I'll be dead. He told me not to call there. Oh no. What if Siberian said something about me calling? That damn red head will be over here to kill me!"

Schuldich asked curiously, "Hey...how does he know where we are?"

"Going to call Omi. Leaving Farf to take care of you. Goodbye!" Nagi stormed off in a huff.

"No shouting...argh...head...pain...chocolate tastes like crap..." Schu groaned in pure agony.

_I almost feel sorry for him_, Farfarello thought as he turned on the TV, _But not sorry enough_, he added as he turned up the volume to torture Schu.

IIIII With Weiss...

Yohji and Ken stood in front of Omi's door. It wasn't locked, just that they weren't sure what to do when they got in.

"Okay, what are we doing again?" Yohji asked Ken.

Ken shrugged "I dunno. You wanted to talk to Omi. If I tell him that Nagi called yesterday and then I didn't give the phone over, he'll kill me dead."

"You're right. I'll tell him that you messed up."

"...That's so much better."

Yohji knocked on the door "Hey, Omi, I'm coming in. You better be decent," he announced then opened the door. What he saw was just...strange. Omi was laying on his bed, he apparently had a boom box now and was playing 'Addicted' by Simple plan while eating chocolates "Uhhh...is that you Omi?"

Omi turned the music down them motioned them in. He asked "What do you want? I'm in self pity here!"

"Yohji has something to tell you," Ken replied as he pushed the blonde forward.

"Uhh...yeah. Ken screwed up yesterday cause Nagi called-"

Omi asked dangerously, crushing a chocolate mint in his hand, "Why the hell didn't someone say something!"

"See, that's the part where Ken screwed up, not me, Ken. Remember? The stupid guy who didn't hand you the phone when he called."

Ken hissed "You aren't helping!"

"I never said I was trying to."

Instead of getting angry, Omi started sobbing. The two teammates blinked and began to wonder what he was crying about.

"What's wrong bishonen?" asked Yohji.

"I-I'm just happy that Nagi-kun isn't mad at me," he sobbed, wiping tears from his eyes "I th-thought he was mad at me. I don't know why but it just makes me so happy to know he isn't mad."

"Aww...first love, isn't it adorable?" Ken sighed.

"You're going to call the chibi today, Omi!" declared Yohji. "No more angsting. Got it?"

"You just want to get me back down in the flowershop."

"Well, that too, but come on! Save the drama until we really need it. With that said we should get down there before Aya is mauled by fangirls...and Ouka."

IIIII With Schwarz...

"I wish it were six. I wish it were six. I wish it were six..." mumbled Nagi as he sat on the couch. Brad was supposed to be back by six and it was only two. Four more hours. Only four. But with the pervert moaning for more aspirin and Farfarello demanding that they pull an all nighter to watch all of the Friday the 13th movies he wasn't sure if all of them would make it. He'd probably kill them by the time Crawford got back anyway.

Schu had been forced to sit up, right in the middle of Nagi and Farf, pressing a cold washcloth to his head. Farfarello was to into the movie to notice anything else. Nagi figured this could be the best time to make an escape.

He moved just an inch when Farf asked "Are you going somewhere, Nagi?"

"Yes."

"Where?" Schuldich asked.

There was a loud belch from the German, then Nagi droned, "Away from you two."

"Did you call Bombay yet?" Farfarello curiously questioned.

"None of your business."

"It is now. Spill the beans," demanded Schu.

"Yeah!" Farfie added

Nagi crossed his arms "Just because you two are so lonely cause you don't have relationships doesn't mean you can pry into mine."

"Ouch," Schu hissed.

"That stings," agreed Farfarello. "And for your information I can't get a date because I'd probably kill them in the first twenty four hours. I haven't met many girls that want to die yet...willingly anyway."

"I thought you didn't like anybody," Nagi said.

"No. I like...umm...wait, nope. I don't have a need for a girlfriend or anybody. Like I said, I'd just end up killing them."

"What's your excuse, Schu?" Now Nagi was interested to hear this.

Schuldich, though having a pounding headache, lit up a cigarette. He blew smoke at Nagi just to annoy him. "I make no excuses. I have one night stands. That's that. Unless they're good then it's a two shot."

"You slut."

"Yep. Damn good at it too."

"Okay, I'm going to plead with you guys, I'm going to call Omi. Can you guys not interrupt us like last night? Please?"

"I'll do my best," Schu replied.

Farfarello was to glued to the TV to answer. Nagi took that as a yes.

He went off to use the phone in Crawford's room because Schuldich or Farf wouldn't dare attack him in there. If there was one thing out of place their leader would throw a hissy fit.

IIIII With Weiss...

"Someone get the phone!" ordered Aya. It kept ringing. "Ken! You're the closest! Get the stupid phone before I throw it out of the window!"

"Okay," he simply said and picked up the phone "Hello. Kitty in The House, this is Ken speaking-"

"Oh crap," Sighed Nagi on the other line.

"Hi Nagi!" squeaked Ken. "How are you doing?"

Omi's ears perked up as soon as they heard Nagi's name mentioned.

"Can I talk to Omi?" Nagi asked.

"Hmmm...promise to be nice to him this time?"

"...Sure. Now get him on the phone."

"Pinky swear?"

"Just get him on the frickin' phone already, you idiot!"

"Ommiiii! Your boyfriend hurt my feelings!" Ken called over from the phone.

Omi rushed over and grabbed the phone from Ken's hands. He started rambling, "Nagi-kun! I'm so happy to hear from you! How's your ankle? Is it feeling better? You aren't using it to much, right, cause you know that you shouldn't. You should clean out that cut too. It didn't look that deep to start with but it could get infected. You should take care of yourself you know! I hope that your teammates weren't mad that you came over here, unless you didn't tell them, which is okay too. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because you came to give me my things. Then how did you explain your cut and bruise--?"

Nagi interrupted, "Before you start a new slate of questions, let me answer these ones: Happy to hear from you too. It's okay. Better. I have to walk on it cause I've got things to do. It's not infected. I do take care of myself. They don't know nor would they care. I'm not in trouble. I told them I fell in the park."

"Oh...okay," Omi said happily.

"Soo...bet you're pretty angry at me...aren't you?" Nagi asked.

"No. I was upset but it's not that big of a deal. You were probably under a lot of stress. I know you wouldn't yell at me for no apparent reason at all."

"I'm...umm...s...s..." He tried to apologize but he just wasn't used to doing so.

"You're sorry?" Omi completed it for him.

"Yeah. That. I am. Really."

"Wow. That sounds so convincing. Really."

"Shutup," huffed Nagi.

"So, teammates bugging you?" Omi questioned.

"Yeah. These idiots are being...idiots again. Brad's been out for three days and is supposed to be back in by six tonight. I really hope he does. Schu has a hangover, thus getting a major headache. Farf's in charge. And if you didn't know that's a bad thing. For us and the rest of the city. On top of that they're driving me absolutely up the walls!" Nagi complained.

That's when Omi got an idea. A fabulous idea.

"I have to set you down for a minute, okay? I have to ask Aya a question."

The chibi walked over to Aya who was setting up some pottery. By the look on Omi's face, the red head immediately knew that he wanted something. Something that Aya was not willing to give permission for.

"No. Whatever it is, just no," Aya said right away.

"But Aya-kuuuuun-"

"What did I just say?"

"...Yes?"

"Are you deaf? I said no!"

"You-"

"No!"

"Rrr! I want Nagi-kun to come overrr!" out of the blue, Omi started whining, "Poor Nagi-kun is stuck with his teammates who are annoying him to death. It's not fair that he is! He should be able to come over until six o' clock! Please Aya-kun? Please, please, please, please, please?"

"And why should I do this?" Aya asked "What do I get out of it?"

"Hmmm...We'll stay up in my room the whole time."

Aya gave a mild glare, "That's not a comforting thought at all."

"We'll be quiet. I just want to see him again. Please Aya-kun? It's not like we'll bother you."

"...Fine. He can come over at three. That gives him..." he looked at the clock, then noticed something, "...Is this a bad time to tell you Ken is talking to Nagi again?"

"Oh no," Omi squeaked then went back to the phone. Aya could hear Omi shout "Your scaring him, Ken-kun! Get off the phone!"

_I know I'm going to regret having him over. I just know it in the pit of my stomach that for three hours of today, I am going to suffer immensely at the expense of making Omi happy...and somehow that doesn't make things seem better to me_, Aya thought sourly. He tried to set up another potted plant but it fell over, knocking the whole rack over, covering the floor with dirt. He added out loud, "I take this as a bad omen."

Ken walked up with a broom and dust pan. He said "And I thought I was clumsy."

With Omi, he had just told Nagi the good news. Nagi said "That's nice, I guess."

"What do you mean 'I guess'. You don't want to come?"

"I didn't mean it that way," He replied. He thought, _God Omi is sensitive. Make one wrong move and you'll drown in his tears!_ "I do want to come. Really. Just that getting past Schu and Farfarello won't be that easy."

"Let me talk to one of them. I'll convince them," Omi said gleefully.

"Which one? Hangover or Psycho?"

"I'll take the lesser of two evils; Hangover," he replied.

"Hey! Hangover!" Nagi shouted as he set down the phone.

"My God! Don't yell!" Omi could hear Schuldich snap.

"Omi wants to talk to you."

"What the heck about?"

"About me," he droned "Going over."

Omi could then hear Schu laughing loudly. Then something crashing in the backround. And then Farfarello laughing. A lot of loud, bizarre, and un-natural sounding things came in that made Omi move the phone a couple inches from his ear.

_Hate to say it but they're all nuts_, Omi thought nervously.

"Hello?" wearily asked a nasal voice. Omi recognized that being Schu only without the mean-ness or sarcasm in his voice. Must be the hangover.

"He-Hello."

"What's the stuttering for? You ain't nervous, are you?"

"N-No," Omi said unconvincingly.

"Yeah. Whatever. Now what's this about Nagi coming over?"

"Aya-kun said he could come over at three. I wanted to make sure that it was okay with you. It would only be until six. Not that long. And I assure you that he'll be alright," Omi explained.

"You better make sure he'll be. I read his mind the morning I got back. Though, don't tell him I know that though, he shouldn't loose confidence in his sneaking and lying abilities. Anyway, I read he floated outside of your window," Schu gave a small chuckle at the thought, "Just don't let him slip, fall, and hurt himself again. Or I'll take it out on you the next time we meet. In a fight, that is."

Omi excitedly asked "So he can come!"

"On one condition."

"What?"

"Someone has to come pick him up. I can't drive. Farf sure as hell ain't driving. And Nagi is limping a bit."

"I'll pick him up on my motorbike," offered Omi, "And don't worry. I know where you live."

"How do you know?"

"Traced your number back to where you were when I found out he called yesterday. I'll be there in the next fourty five minutes, okay?"

"Fine. Just be careful on the flight of stairs. Farf has the tendency to leave tacks there for the Jehovah Witnesses."

"Thank you so much!"

"No squeaking. I have a Hangover."

"Oh, sorry, bye," Softly said Omi as he hung up. In his mind he was going, _Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Score! This is going to be so great! I can't wait to hug him again! Whoops. In house with Aya. Oh, wait, that's what locks are for! Yay!_

IIIII With Schwarz...

Within five minutes Nagi was all ready to go. He had a backpack that his laptop, some books, and other miscellaneous things. Atleast he would be able to get out of here. Sure, if Brad found out he would be dead meat, but he would get back before six. He just hoped that Crawford wouldn't come home early.

"I'm in charge. Why didn't Bombay talk to me?" complained Farfarello, turning his head to Nagi who was sitting at the front door reading a book.

"Because you're crazy," Nagi lamely said.

"That doesn't mean I can't talk on the phone."

"No. It's just that he's afraid of you."

Farfarello smirked, "Atleast he's scared of me."

**Chibbiiii**, Schuldich said, inside of his head once again.

**What do you want?** Nagi asked.

**I just wanted to know what you were planning to do when you got over to Bombay's house.**

**Hang out, talk, go online, be far, far, far away from you.**

**So you aren't going to...?**

**To what?**

**Do you actually want me to say it?**

**...Only you and your perverted mind would think of that.**

**What? I only want my chibi to get lucky once and a while. I mean, you probably don't know what to do, so if you have any questions-**

Nagi cut him off, **Yeah. I know. I know. Ask the slut.**

**Yep! Any questions?**

**Get out of my head you jerk! Don't make me come over there with my bookbag to whap you upside the head!**

**Fine. I'll leave. Just...umm...be careful when you're over there.**

Nagi was silent for a moment. Was Schuldich actually caring? **Umm...Schu? Are you okay? You sound like you're genuinely worried about me going over to Weiss's. Which is strange. You hardly ever worry about me.**

**What made you think that? **Schuldich tried to sound angry at the idea of him being worried. But it wasn't working. Nagi could see right through that.

**You warned me to be careful. Duh. That would sort of lead for me to believe you were worried.**

**Smart-Ass. Alright. Fine. I'm a bit worried. Just be careful over there. There's no telling what Abysinnian will do to you. He's one bitter red head, I tell ya', he seemed to be on edge everytime you two got close. Don't go into the kitchen when he's in there cause there's pointy stuff in there.**

**Okay. I'll be careful. Now get out of my head,** Nagi ordered.

**Fine. Deal.**

Nagi couldn't help but smile a bit. It was nice to know that someone was a bit worried about him. He knew that Schuldich was more worried then he led on but he wasn't going to argue about that with him.

IIIII With Weiss...

"How are you going to pick Nagi up when you're grounded?" Yohji pointed out to Omi.

Omi blinked with a sweatdrop. That was right. He was still grounded...for a month and four days now. He asked "Could you convince him, by some miracle, to let me go get him?"

"Hey. I ain't got a death wish. Ask him yourself. Give him your best chibi look, that should melt him down," offered Yohji "Just be careful though. He's a bit mad that Nagi's coming over-" He looked at the red head who was growling at fangirls who came anywhere near him "-Okay. He's royally pissed."

"If I can't pick him up, who would?"

"Not me," Yohji said. "What about Ken?"

"...Not on my life."

"I wouldn't want Aya going over there. He'd throw Nagi out of the car while driving at high speeds."

"Yeah," Omi agreed, "Let's just pray Aya's in a good enough to let me go."

"Sure he is," Yohji lied to make Omi believe it.

As Omi went over there, Ken came over to Yohji. "How could you lie to him like that?"

"I was a detective once, Ken, I can do it very well without guilt."

Omi walked up to Aya nervously making Aya wonder what more he wanted. Aya asked harshly "What do you want?"

"You know how you said I was grounded...?" Omi meekly said.

"And?"

"Who's going to pick Nagi-kun up? I want to but I'm grounded."

"Fine. You can do it."

Omi blinked. He had expected him to refuse it, crush it, ignore him, something! But he just said 'Fine. You can do it' so quickly.

"You-"

"Go before I change my mind," Angrily said Aya.

Omi nodded and headed out.

IIIII **With Omi...**

The chibi rode his motorbike to the destination where Nagi was supposed to be. He could have sworn that all three of his friends were paranoid. They all seemed to think that Nagi, Schuldich, or Farfarello was going to jump him when he got there or something. Atleast Crawford wasn't there.

Omi began to wonder exactly what they would do when they got back to his house. Aya would be breathing down their backs the whole time. Yohji probably wouldn't care that much, probably just drop in once every thirty minutes. And Ken...Omi wouldn't want to even hug Nagi in front of Ken since he didn't want him to faint again. Though, Omi knew he would have the urge just to wrap an arm around Nagi's waist, because he was just so cute! He was so small that Omi could carry him. Then again he didn't like being called chibi since he is a little short...

He stopped in front of the address. Entering there, he realized Schu wasn't kidding when he said there were many stairs, and nor was he kidding about the tacks that Farf spread out everywhere. Omi had to keep jumping over single steps so he wouldn't get pricked.

After a long trip up the stairs, and wondering if Schu didn't tell him that they had an elevator because there was no way that they would do this everytime they went out, he got to the door. After catching his breath he knocked on the door. It swung open after only one knock.

"I'm ready to go," Nagi informed quickly.

"He's been sitting at the door the whole time waiting for his chibi in shining armor to come. Isn't it adorable? Nagi's in love," Schu teased from the couch.

"Schu..." growled Nagi and flung his book at Schu's head which hit him right on the forehead.

"Ow! You know that my head hurts. Now I have a migrane from talking to you in your mind you know. The things I do for you," the German groaned dramatically, like he were seriously injured.

Nagi crossed his arms as he floated his book back to him. It dropped in his bookbag. He hissed, "Jerk."

"Uhhh..." Omi wasn't sure what to do "H-Hi?"

"Sorry about that. Schu's a pain in the butt. Can we go now before they try anything else?" pleaded Nagi out of fear for his and Omi's safety.

"Awww...don't leave yet," Schu said, walking over to them "I want to learn more about you, Bombay, before I let chibi go with you."

"Uhh...what would you like to know?" nervously asked Omi.

"No! Don't tell him anything. He'll blackmail you later," warned Nagi.

"Be quiet!" Schu hissed. With an evil looking smile he asked "What would you tell me?"

"I'm seventeen. I like old people, riding my motorbike, going online, doing stuff with my friends, when Aya-kun's nice, and chocolate ice cream. I don't like celery, when Ken-kun tries to help me with my homework, not being able to go online, having my birthday being on a leap year, being alone, having nightmares, and Ouka. I'm gay and my favorite band is LA'rcenciel, I've been to one of their concerts, and they are so cool! Have you seen Hyde from LA'rcenciel? He is so hot! Anyway, I-"

"Okay. You can stop now. Still have a headache," Schu said, walking away.

**You're boyfriend sure blabs a lot**, Schu said to Nagi.

Nagi ignored him.

IIIII Downstairs...

The two chibi's had gotten downstairs safe enough. No tacks were in their feet and after catching their breath they were ready to hit the road. Just that Nagi was a bit nervous. He never rode a motorcycle...bike...thing...whatever it was it didn't have a hood which made him nervous.

"Don't worry. I have an extra helmet," informed Omi who handed him the extra.

Nagi was very pale. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"You should have faith in my driving abilities."

"I do...sort of..." Nagi said.

"I drove here without a scratch, didn't I? As long as you're holding onto my waist you won't fall off. Just as long as I can breath you can hold on as tight as you want."

Nagi looked the small thing, "It doesn't look like a two seater."

"No offense but you're small. You'll fit. Now sit behind me and hold onto my waist and we'll get going."

"Do I really have to wear this thing?" He held the helmet out to Omi "It's pink. I refuse to wear anything that's going to make me look like a girl."

Omi held back his first comment on how Nagi looked a bit like a girl already. He took it back with a sigh and said, "Just don't complain to me if you fall and break your skull open."

"I thought you said you drove good!" Nagi complained.

"I never said that there wasn't a possibility of crash. There's always a possibility."

"You know, you have this ability of making people feel so much better," sarcastically replied Nagi. He looked at Omi who was very hurt by the comment. "Alright. Alright. I'm sorry. I'll just deal with it."

Nagi took in a very deep breath to calm down and sat snuggly behind Omi. Putting his small arms around Omi's waist, he moved himself closer. It felt so comfortable like that. He could feel that they were about to move and he dug his head into Omi's back. He decided from this moment on that he did not like motorbikes or anything that did not have a hood.

"Relax," Omi said softly.

Nagi got comfortable enough to get his head out of Omi's back and only rested his cheek on him. He smelled very good. Nagi snuggled even closer, somehow wanting to kiss him right there.

Omi was glad that Nagi couldn't see him blushing. Having Nagi this close was making him a bit distracted. Atleast his muscles weren't so tense now meaning he was less nervous. Hopefully when they got back they would be able to get past his teammates and the fangirls without any interruptions and go up to his room. He just wanted to talk to Nagi without any trouble.

"Nagi-kun?" Omi said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't wander off by yourself, okay? Stay by me. I don't want you running into Aya-kun, Ken-kun, or Yohji-kun, or a fangirl, heck, even Ouka."

"Who's Ouka?" curiously asked Nagi.

"Uhhh...a girl that comes to the flowershop every day. Guess that she doesn't understand that I don't like her that way. Maybe, a slight maybe, as a friend. She just likes me a lot for some reason."

"I know why," Nagi said "You're just to sweet to pass up."

Nagi thought, _D-Did that just come out of my mouth? Did I just complement him? I'm getting way to soft for my own good. But he does deserve a complement. He really is sweet..._

"Thanks Nagi-kun. And I'm sure that every girls after you at your school too."

"Not really. I'm more invisible at my school then anything else. But I bet that you're popular at your school."

"I wouldn't go as far to say that I'm popular but I am active in my school's activities. I'm well known for being the President of the School Council. Plus I work in the library and an Aid for Sixth Hour gym. We even have a school dance coming up that we're working on! I'm setting up the music since I'm the only one in the group that has English music. Simple Plan, Green Day, I even have a Bowling for Soup CD. All really good bands but for some reason no one has really heard of them."

_He's babbling again..._ Nagi thought.

"What kind of music do you like Nagi-kun?"

The fifteen year old thought for a moment. What did he like? "I don't really listen to a whole lot of music myself. The only music I've heard is the supposed music that booms out of Schu's room. Brad listens to classical sometimes and Farfarello is someone that I don't know want to know about."

"We'll listen to music when we get to my room. I'm sure you'll like them."

"What's that band you told Schu you liked?" Nagi asked.

"LA'rcenciel?"

"Yeah. Let's listen to that one. I don't want to listen to English music. I don't really understand much English."

"I did pretty well in my English class so I could teach you some if you wanted," offered Omi with a smile "Oh! We're here!"

They stopped suddenly in front of the flowershop, making Nagi cling even closer to he didn't fall backwards. Aya had been brooding out front obviously waiting for them to get back. His eyes glared when he saw that Nagi had his arms around Omi. The Yaoi fangirls were squealing outside.

Nagi opened one eye and looked at all the fangirls. He asked quietly "Do those girls come everyday?"

"Yep," he sighed "I'm going to go put this in the Garage. Do not make eye contact with Aya-kun, do not talk to Ken-kun, Yohji-kun doesn't really care, and watch out for the occasional rabid fangirl."

"You talk about them like they're wild animals," he said as he stood there.

Nagi made sure that he made no eye contact with anybody. He kept staring at the ground, waiting patiently for Omi to come back. Though he had the temptation to start throwing the squealing fangirls through the windows. They're squealing, giggling, and pointing was getting so annoying.

_How does Omi deal with them everyday without throwing darts at them?_ Nagi thought impatiently.

Omi came walking back "Come on. Let's go in."

Nagi looked at Aya who was still brooding at the front door "What about him?"

"Don't worry. The most he'll do is growl at you."

They started walking into the flowershop. Omi was right, all Aya did was growl something under his breath, which neither of them wanted to know what it was. Yohji gave a small wave as and Ken was to busy trying to figure how to work the cash register because it got jammed.

When they started going upstairs, they both noticed that Aya was following them. Nagi grabbed Omi's hand out of nerves. He then felt Aya's glares go right through him like daggers so he let go. When they got to Omi's room, Nagi looked over to Aya who was hovering a couple feet away, arms crossed, looking more brooding and angry then ever.

"What is he so upset about?" Nagi asked Omi in a whisper.

Omi shrugged as he opened the door, "You shouldn't have made eye contact."

When they went into the room Aya came in also. Omi took in a deep breath. "Are you planning to stare at and follow us the whole time?"

"I must explain the house rules to Nagi. He is a first timer here."

"Why do I feel like my life is in danger?" Nagi asked nervously.

"Aya-kuuun! Do you have to be so paranoid?" Whined Omi.

"Yes. I do," He snapped.

"It's not like he's going to hurt me. Nagi-kun, tell him you aren't going to hurt me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you. I might hurt him, the idiot, or the other blondie, but not you," Nagi said. Omi gave him a 'That was stupid' look. "What? He's getting on my nerves! He's almost as bad as Crawford!"

"Are you saying I'm like Oracle!" Aya shouted.

"Almost. If you weren't so brooding I'd think you'd be his twin."

"Nagi-kun!" Omi snapped, "You're trying to make friends here. Not trying to make him even more angry at you."

"He should trust me."

"Why should I do that?" Aya asked.

"Because."

"Because is not an answer."

"You're a Brad clone," Nagi accused.

"I am not. Now stop saying that before I get my katana!" ordered Aya with a death glare that could cut right through the thickest metal.

"He'll do it," warned Omi, "I've seen him chase Yohji around once with the katana when he didn't listen. So just calm down, take in a deep breath, and sit on my bed. I'll handle this."

Nagi did as ordered. He sat on Omi's bed without another word. He just stared at the floor so he didn't have to look at Aya's scary death glare any longer.

"Aya-kun? Could you leave us alone please? We'll be good. I promise."

Aya looked at Nagi, who was still sulking, then at the chibi who stood before him. "I'll tell you what. I'll leave you alone if you leave the door open, **no** close contact, **no** closing the door, and absolutely **no** kissing. Got it?"

Bombay looked at Nagi then at Aya "Does hugging count?"

"That goes in the category of 'close contact'. Now I will be dropping in unexpectedly so I make sure you're following the rules. But I have to visit Aya-chan at five so I'll have someone else check on you. Nagi's welcome to eat food in the fridge if he wants but he better not hurt anybody downstairs. Got it?"

The two nodded just to get him out of the room. He finally left and the two chibi's were ready to have fun!

IIIII **TBC** (To Be Continued)

Sorry if I made any mistakes. Long day...

Thanks to everyone that did review. You all get Nagi and Omi plushies::hands them out: Anyway, reviews make me update faster :winkwink::hinthint:


	6. Chapter 6: Disturbed

I still do not own Weiss Kreuz.

The lyrics of the LA'rcenciel songs are in _italics_. I do not own the songs. They are property of the band.

IIIII _With Omi and Nagi..._

Nagi was sitting crossed legged on Omi's bed, ending up looking through his CD's. He was pretty amazed at how many English CD's Omi did have. There was a lot of J-Pop and J-Rock too. Unfortunately, Nagi knew none of these artists, because he didn't listen to music. Once and a while, if Schuldich was kept from going to the clubs for to long, he would beg Nagi to dance with him to loud techno music. Now Nagi hated techno music.

Slipping a chocolate into his mouth Nagi found the LA'rcenciel CD that Omi was raving to him about. SMILE; that was the title...SMILE. Nagi frowned at it. He didn't like being told what to do. He looked at his boyfriend who was snuggling with a large white teddy bear that frightened him deeply.

"Oh, I see you found it," Omi cheered. Taking the CD into his hands he asked "Is this what you want to listen to? Or are you just doing this to make me happy?"

"I don't know. Just put it on. I'll see if I like it."

Omi put the CD in and pressed play. He put it on the fourth song since that was his favorite.

_Are you feeling fine?_

_Nemurenai yoruniwa kimino maboroshiga..._

_She said, "Loving you made me happy everyday"_

_Anokorto onajisa mujyakina kaode hanashikakenaide_

Omi sang along and surprisingly his singing voice wasn't half bad. Nagi wasn't sure so far if he liked it but it was worth seeing a smile on Omi's fine face.

"Wanna' dance?" Omi asked, holding a hand out to him.

He nervously sat there, "A-Are you sure? I'm not very good at dancing...especially on fast songs."

"It's okay. I'll put it on a slow song next so we can slow dance."

"What about Aya's rule about no close contact?" reminded Nagi.

"I'm just going to have my hands on your hips and you'll have your hands on my shoulders. It's nothing that bad," Omi said happily. He looked at Nagi, who looked a bit uncomfortable. "I-I mean...unless you don't want to..."

The smaller boy blushed. Looking at the floor, he started making imaginary circles on the bed with a finger. He softly said "Just...just that I don't even know how to...slow dance..."

Surprised, Omi was, but then he asked, "Haven't you ever been to a school dance?"

"Think about what you just asked. It's at school. I'm not liked there. I wouldn't go there if I had a choice..."

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Omi sweatdropped. Poor guy. Never been to a school dance. Never been out that much. Just sits in his room on the computer, being bugged by his teammates, and from what he said being invisible at school. He really had been sucked dry of everything that was fun in the world. No wonder he was so down all the time he saw him! "You have me now though. And you're pretty visible to me..."

_Are you feeling fine?_

_Nagai Michino tochuude sayanano kawarini_

_She said, "Loving you made me happy everyday_

_Nanigotomo naikanoyhoo sekaiwa mawaru bokuwo nokoshite_

"...I don't understand why they don't like you either," Omi added.

Nagi shrugged "Who cares? I'm used to it. That's why I got so mad when that jerk called you the 'f' word. That's my nickname at school along with many other unpleasant things."

He sat next to the saddened teenager with concerned feelings. "But why?"

"I don't know. They just don't like me. I guess it's partly my fault cause I'm such a bookworm there and so distant. There are some people that are sort of nice, that usually retrieve my lunches when they gets stolen, but I just keep to myself for the most part," explained Nagi. To make himself feel better he started eating another chocolate.

"You should switch over to my school. Everyone's super nice! We wouldn't be in the same grade-"

"Correction. We probably would. I'm in 12th grade right now. My code name is Prodigy, remember? So I am very smart. You're in 12th too, aren't you?"

"Wow...yeah."

"I don't get along with kids anyway."

"You get along with me."

"Yeah, but you're an assassin too," replied Nagi "It makes a difference. You sort of have an idea of what I go through on missions."

"Sort of?" repeated Omi.

"You're teammates are nice. Mine are freaks."

"Don't insult them like that!" Omi defended them, "They're your friends."

"Hn. Whatever," Nagi looked away. He couldn't take that look in Omi's eye. That one that made him feel guilty and want to change what he just said. Nobody ever made him feel that way before. It was to strange. "Omi? Can I ask you a sort of personal question?"

"Go ahead."

"Have you ever been attracted to me before? Cause when we fought those many times before you never seemed to like me."

"That's because I didn't see a real person. Right now I do. A good person too," Omi leaned over to Nagi, quickly glancing to the doorway to make sure no one was looking, then kissed him lightly on the cheek.

_Are you feeling fine?_

_Nemurenai yoruniwa kimino maboroshiga..._

_She said, "Loving you made me happy everyday"_

_Anokoroto onajisa mujyakina kaode hanashikakenaide_

Nagi, who had already known he was ready to jump Omi at the first chance he got, took this moment to turn his face towards him for a full kiss on the lips. Omi closed his eyes also and put an arm around Nagi's neck. The two fell down on his bed still kissing passionately.

At this point they didn't care who was going through. Omi broke the kiss to catch his breath. Nagi, who was beneath him, was taking in deep breaths also. Omi laid his forehead on his boyfriends. Looking deep into those midnight blue eyes he wanted to kiss him again but Nagi looked to nervous.

In fact, Nagi was way to nervous. He was in Weiss's house. Kissing Omi. The door open. Anybody could pass by and see them in this position. It wasn't that Omi was heavy as he sat on top of him, just that he wasn't used to having someone on top as he laid down. Something was making him to nervous to make another move. He could feel his body shaking so he started sliding out from underneath Omi and began rubbing his shoulders to make the goose bumps go away.

Omi frowned. Did he make Nagi that uncomfortable? He tried to put a hand on Nagi's shoulder but the boy flinched away.

"Nagi-kun? Is something wrong?" Omi asked in deep concern.

He shook his head, "Don't mind me. I'm alright."

_What happened? Dammit...I shouldn't be freaking out like this. I need some air!_ Nagi thought as he rushed towards Omi's window. He opened the window and gasped for air like he had been underwater for a while.

The boy started feeling a bit dizzy so he sat down on the ground in front of the window. Shaking his head he could feel his vision come back atleast.

"Nagi-kun! Do you need some water? Something to eat? What's wrong?" He leaned next to him, putting a hand on his forehead. "You don't have a temperature. Not from what I can feel."

"I-I'm okay," Nagi said, trying to stand up.

"What made you so nervous?" Omi questioned.

"I'm not sure. But..." Nagi put his head on Omi's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist "I don't really care. You're a great kisser. Even if I felt that way again, I wouldn't mind, just for another kiss."

_Are you feeling fine?_

_Mudana teikouwa yamete ashitaeto mkaou_

_I said, "Loving you made me happy everyday"_

_Itsunomanika nemurini togirete kieta eganomamade_

The next song came on which was a slow song. Nagi asked shyly "Umm...I-I'm willing to slow dance...if you want to.."

"Of course," Omi said happily.

IIIII With Swartz...

"I'm home!" Crawford called through the house. Coming in more, he saw Schuldich moaning on the couch and Farfarello sitting on the floor, curiously playing with a needle.

"Welcome home, oh great and fearless leader," said Schuldich said, saluting him, and without looking from underneath the wet washcloth that laid across his eyes and forehead, "How did it go?"

"We've got a mission tonight. Where's Nagi? Is he in his room? I need him to do some research first."

_Should I defend the chibi or tell Brad he went out with Bombay? Hmm...tough decision but Brad'll find out one way or another so I might as well be truthful right now,_ thought Schuldich.

"He's out," Farf said before Schu could spill the beans.

"Where?" Crawford asked as he hung up his coat.

"Just out. He didn't say specifically. Maybe over to Bombay's, I don't know, and I don't care. He's not grounded anymore so he can't get in trouble no matter how you twist it around," Farfarello informed, twisting the needle into his arm. Trying to take it out, he stopped for a moment, "It's stuck."

"You just let him out?"

"Yeah? Why not?" Schu said. He was going to go by Farf's story.

"I guess it's okay. He isn't grounded anymore..." Crawford thought aloud. "And why does Farf have a needle?"

"Hangover. He had the TV on. I promised him a needle if he would just turn the thing off. Now go. I've still got a booming headache and now my stomach's beginning to really hurt," Schu groaned, rolling on his side.

"Helloooo! It's stuck!" complained Farfarello as he used his strength to try and get it out.

Crawford walked over, gripped it hard, and pulled. It came out, "This is why I don't want you having needles. If you had anymore you'd have a whole row stuck in your arm."

**Hey, Farf, why did you lie for the chibi? **Schu asked telepathically.

**I don't exactly know. I'm in a better mood today. Now I better go wrap this up before I bleed all over the carpet**, he replied as he walked away.

_Atleast someone did. I don't know how Brad would re-act but I think it would include blood, yelling, and a car ride to the flowershop_, Schu thought before he felt the strong urge to go to the bathroom.

IIIII With Weiss...

Finally it was closing time. Aya, Ken, and Yohji were relaxing in the kitchen. All three of them could hear the music still playing from Omi's room. Aya had already separated them from dancing so he really hoped he didn't have to go as far as threatening him with a katana...again.

"Do you have to be so protective of Omi?" asked Yohji to Aya since he was getting so tense.

There was no answer. Just silence.

"You know his birthday is coming up. He's not a baby anymore. You're like an over bearing mother. Calm down already," He continued.

No answer once again.

"Why won't you say anything?"

"You could be right," Aya said.

Yohji took a minute to take that sentence in, "_I_ could be right?"

"Yeah. That's what I said."

"Wow. You've never admitted that type of thing before. That would mean your wrong."

"You could be right, but that doesn't mean I agree with you, there's a difference," defended Aya. The blonde glared at him for ruining his moment of glory, "I guess I just...oh forget it."

"Come on Aya. You can tell us what's on your mind," Ken said happily.

"Shutup," Aya snapped.

"Okay," Ken shrugged it off.

"For once Ken said a good thing. Tell us what you were going to say. I'm sure it'll make sense as to why you've been an ass to Nagi," Yohji said with a smirk.

Aya asked "You promise not to laugh or make jokes?"

They nodded.

"You have to swear not to tell anybody. Especially Omi."

They nodded once again.

"Because if you do, I will make you regret every day of your existence. You know that I'm true to my word."

Getting impatient, they nodded their heads quickly. Yohji spat out "Just tell us already!"

"It's because I lo-" he was cut off quickly.

"Come on Nagi-kun. They won't bite you! I promise!" Omi called upstairs has he came down. He waved sweetly as he friends. He whispered to them "He's a bit shy around you guys still. Try and make him feel welcome, okay?"

"Sure," Yohji said. He looked at the red head who was still standing up "You okay, Aya?"

"Aya-kun? Why are you standing up? And why are you're cheeks all red? Are you feeling okay?" Omi kept questioning with concern obvious in his voice.

Aya stood there, blushing. He immediately stomped upstairs to his bedroom.

Upon coming down, Nagi had passed him, and felt his cold aura. He asked "What's his problem?"

"He was about to tell us but you interrupted!" Yohji replied, a bit upset at them. "What do you two lovebirds want anyway?"

"Ice cream!" cheered Omi as he headed towards the fridge. Turning to Nagi, he asked "Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry, or Cookie Dough?"

"Uhh...vanilla, I guess."

"You sound like you've never had ice cream before," commented Ken.

"Not much," He replied.

Omi babbled, "You have to be kidding. Oh, you poor thing! No wonder you're so small. You haven't had a proper meal in quite a while, right? Much less a treat. You've probably haven't had hard candy, Jolly Ranchers, or even Angel Food cake! I mean, with your teammates, you probably don't get much food. It's kind of sad when you think about it. But don't worry about that Nagi-kun cause Omi will make you a nice dinner sometimes soon! With ice cream for dessert!"

Nagi nodded so it made him look like he actually understood what just came out of Omi's mouth.

Nagi walked over to the counter that his boyfriend was putting the ice cream into bowls. Looking up he saw pictures of Omi with his teammates. Looked like they went to some amusement park or someplace with rides. Everyone was there, smiling, well Aya was smirking, and even one of Omi getting out of the pool in his swimming trunks.

"Omi? What are these?" Nagi asked, pointing to the photos.

"Pictures."

He growled, "That's not what I meant. I mean where did you guys go?"

"We went on a small vacation in Kyoto. We went to the amusement park and stayed a couple nights at a nice hotel while we were there. It was really fun!" He replied happily. Looking at Nagi's expression it wasn't happy. It was depressing. Depressing enough to make even Omi, one of the most perky people in Tokyo, frown "What's wrong?"

"I never get to go on vacation," Nagi replied with a sigh. "Not that I'd expect that we would. We do have Farfarello who would slip out to burn a couple of churches and Schuldich wouldn't be able to block out so many voices at an amusement park. And Brad...well, he's not an out going person. Work-A-Holic is what he is. He would shoot anyone that would get near him."

"Wow...sounds like your teammates are rather depressing."

"Gee, aren't you perceptive?" the icy cold reply made Omi shiver.

_Oh no. I'm doing it again. I shouldn't be mean to Omi, he's only trying to talk to me. Guess I have to get used to being around nice people for a change,_ Nagi thought. And with that thought he forced a small smile onto his face. He apologized, "Sorry about that...I'm just in a bad mood I guess."

"Awww...what's wrong?"

"What do you think? My life bites!" he snapped again.

Silence followed. Nagi mumbled "Can I apologize for that too?"

"I understand. Seems that your teammates are causing you a lot of stress. That's bad for you, ya' know," advised Omi as they made their way up towards his room, bowls in hands.

Nagi shrugged with no reply. He knew they were causing him stress but there was no way of getting away from them. He was part of Swartz. Maybe forever. Well, maybe not forever, that could be an exaggeration, but long enough to make him go nuts.

"Is there anything that you like about your teammates?" Omi asked.

Nagi once again did not reply. He sat on the bed, eating his ice cream.

"Hey! I asked you a question!"

"I don't want to ruin this great ice cream by talking about those idiots."

Omi took out a sheet of paper and a pencil from his desk. He sat in front of Nagi with a determined look on his face.

"What?" Nagi asked.

"We're going to think of the pros and cons of your teammates. I know you'll have more cons then pros but you've got to think of atleast five pros for each of them, okay?" Omi said firmly.

Nagi sighed, "Do I really have to do this?"

"Do it for me. Pleeeeaaasseee?" pleaded Omi, giving his best chibi look.

_Why does he have to be so cute?_ thought Nagi. He said, "Fine. I'll do it. But I'm not sure I can think of five for Schuldich."

IIIII With Aya

Aya looked at the clock. It was fifteen minutes to five, which he was going to go see Aya-chan, so he needed someone to look after Omi and Nagi. Looking at his only two choices he knew that a monkey could probably do a better then job then them. But he had to pick one...

"Yohji," said Aya as he walked to the blonde who was watching TV. He looked up at the red head in question, "I need you to watch Omi and Nagi."

"Why?"

"I don't want them getting close to eachother."

"Why?"

"Because...I don't want it!"

"They're in a _relationship_. Of _course_ they're going to get close. Kiss. Hug. And maybe sex. Deal with it already," reminded Yohji.

Aya snapped, "You speak of it like it's okay!"

"Duh!" Yohji shouted, "I'm not going to do it."

"Why not!"

"Why the heck are you so uptight? What were you going to say about Omi before he interrupted us!" Yohji demanded to know.

"Because I love him!" Aya snapped.

There was a long silence. Yohji sweatdropped. He wasn't sure if he heard that right! He asked the red head nervously, "W-What did you say?"

"B...Because I love...Omi..." Aya muttered, bangs covering his eyes as he looked at the floor, "I wanted to be the one that he loved. The one that he hugs. I just never could tell him..." His fists tightened "...I'm to late to tell him anyway."

"Wow. No wonder your angry. Someone's gonna' bang your crush."

"Shutup!"

"Okay. Okay. Geesh," Yohji turned around to watch TV.

Aya asked, "S-So you aren't surprised?"

"I've been more surprised before. I don't mind. But you have no right to ruin his relationship just because you want to get with him. He'll hate you for breaking them apart," warned Yohji "Now go away. I'm watching a good show!"

Aya walked away, blushing, to nervous to threaten him not to tell Omi. Or Ken. Or anybody else within hearing distance.

IIIII **With Ken...**

Ken was watching his soccer game still in his room, at the edge of his bed, eating chocolates and rooting on the team he liked. He looked at the door as it opened and saw a still blushing Aya.

"You okay Aya? You're all red," Ken noted.

Shaking his head, he said "Nevermind that. I have to visit Aya-chan. I need you to watch Omi and Nagi for me."

"Okay," Ken said happily.

Aya blinked "Just like that?"

"Why not? It'll be fun! We'll play board games!"

"Uhh...you don't get the idea. Watch them without being seen. Do not speak. Do not talk. Be stealthy."

"Oh. Well, I'll do my best," he chirped.

_I'm deeply worried about him watching them but it's better then nothing,_ thought Aya as he walked away.

IIIII _Omi and Nagi..._

The two boys were sitting on Omi's bed, playing cards innocently.

"Why is he just staring at us?" Nagi asked Omi, looking at Ken who sat in the doorway, "It's a bit frightening, really. I don't like being stared at."

"I...I think that Aya-kun went to go visit his sister so he had someone else look on us. I guess that Yohji-kun refused and Ken-kun agreed to it," explained Omi, "And you're right. It's a bit unnerving having him just staring at us."

"Should we talk to him?" Nagi asked.

"Guess so," Omi shrugged, "Ken-kun?"

"Yes?" Ken asked.

"Why are you staring at us?"

"Aya asked me to keep an eye on you. I wasn't supposed to be seen but honestly I don't think it makes much of a difference."

"Do you want to play cards with us-"

Omi was about to offer but Nagi hissed "I don't want him to! Can't it just be you and me? Please?"

The seventeen year old nodded. He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to get Ken out of his room. It wasn't often that he would ask one of his friends to leave him alone. Knowing that Aya had told him to keep watch over them would only make it harder because Ken had that to back him up so he'd be able to stay. There was no rebelling against what their leader says to do!

"Ken-kun, could you leave?" sweetly asked Omi.

Ken shook his head.

"Aww...why not? Pretty please?" He gave his best chibi look.

"I'm tempted now but I can't. Aya said to do this and I have to," Ken said with a nod, then he shivered, "I can't imagine what I'd have to go through if I don't do this anyway..."

"True," Omi agreed.

Nagi leaned in and snapped, "Omi! Get him out!"

"But how?" Omi asked, leaning in closer so Ken couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Hey! Aya said no close contact! To close!" Warned Ken.

The two were forced to tear apart.

"You leave me no choice. Leave, Ken, or I'll chuck things at your head," threatened Nagi in a deep, dangerous tone. His eyes were just as dangerous, "I'm serious. And I'll give you paper cuts with these cards. You'll never be able to hold another soccer ball again."

Ken paled.

"Dang Nagi-kun. Don't scare him **that** bad," warned his boyfriend, "If you threaten soccer he begins to get angry. Though in this case he doesn't want to imagine not being able to hold another soccer ball ever again."

"Well I want him out of here. Like I said, I don't like people staring at me, especially my enemies, gives me bad vibes."

"I don't like paper cuts..." randomly muttered Ken.

"Can't we just go to another room?" pleaded Nagi.

Omi shook his head "Where would we go? Ken-kun's room is dirty. Yohji-kun's room is...dirtier. And if Aya-kun finds out we were in his room he'd freak out!"

"Find out a way or I will paper cut him," Nagi used his telekinesis to float a card in the air to prove he was serious.

_I know what might work..._ thought Omi. He said to Nagi, "Just go along with this Nagi. It might seem a bit strange but Ken-kun might go along with it."

Nagi nodded, wondering what this could be.

Omi pointed to the ceiling and shouted, "Nagi, look!" then looked at Ken, saying, "Ken-kun, run!"

Nagi looked up. Ken ran.

After the jock had made his way down the stairs (the two knew he did because they heard him fall from him running so fast) they sighed.

"He's...so...wow..." said Nagi in utter disbelief.

"I know. Now let's relax. And with him gone..." Omi scooted right next to Nagi and wrapped his arm around his waist "...Let's get close."

IIIII At the bottom of the stairs...

The jock had slipped and fell down a couple of stairs. Rubbing his throbbing head, Yohji came over to see what the heck he had ran from. All that was up there was Nagi and Omi. Did they kiss again and he ran in fright or something?

"What's wrong, KenKen? Weren't you supposed to be watching the chibi's?" asked Yohji, kneeling next to his friend.

"Yeah! But Omi distracted Nagi while I ran! Smart, huh?" Ken said happily.

Yohji raised an eyebrow "What were you running from?"

"Uhh...I dunno. Something. I think. Wait. What were we talking about? Something about running, right?"

Yohji smacked the palm of his hand to his forehead, "Tell me what it feels like to be so stupid, Ken. I'm really curious. Does it hurt?"

"Are you implying that I'm stupid!" he asked, insulted deeply.

"Duh, dumbbell!"

"That hurts!" Ken said smacking Yohji on his arm, "You're mean! I was just doing what Aya told me to do and Omi told me to run from something! I don't know why! Now I should go back there and stare at them. Stare at them **evilly**."

"You don't have to do what Aya says. He's just jealous of Nagi," Yohji said. Just thinking about what he said he covered his mouth. He thought, _Hopefully Ken's stupid enough to forget what I just said..._

Ken blinked curiously, "What did you just say?"

"I-I...well...you see...it's l-like...Aw hell. I have to tell somebody! Aya loves Omi that's why he's been so mean to Nagi and protective of Omi!" Yohji announced.

"Oh my God! Aya's gay!" was the first thing that Ken said. Then he said "Aya's gay for Omi! Oh my God! This is getting beyond what I can comprehend!"

"Which isn't much..." muttered Yohji.

"Shutup. We have to tell Omi!" Ken said.

"No we don't!"

"He has a right to know!"

"Well, maybe..."

"Maybe? He has the right to know that Aya's jealous of Nagi. And you know what that means. Nagi should watch his back. Aya will probably kill him painfully and slowly then throw him into a dumpster while laughing evilly at the dirty deed, and then go after Omi saying it was a mysterious murder, when he isn't looking."

"You're awfully creative. Anyway, maybe, I said. It's invading Aya's privacy. He just blabbed it to me..." Yohji said.

"Did he say not to tell anyone?"

"Loophole!" announced Yohji, standing up. "Alright. I'll tell him. But not Nagi. You distract Nagi while I tell Omi. It's going to be hard to rip those two chibi's apart."

Ken nodded, not sure if his head injury from falling down the stairs was making him feel like doing something evil like this or if he just wanted to get back at Aya for all the times he had been mean to him.

IIIII Upstairs...

"Omi, I need to yap at ya' for a minute, can you come downstairs with me?" asked Yohji as he came into the chibi's room. He looked at the two who were sitting like statues, arms around eachother, looking like they were about to kiss but decided not to since their intrusion.

Separating slowly, Omi nodded and followed him. Nagi was about to follow but Ken put an arm in front of him.

"Do you want a paper cut?" threatened Nagi again.

"No. Just that you can't go with them," Ken replied.

"Why not?"

"Cause Yohji said."

"Why do I have to listen to you or him?"

"Because you're in our house. While you're under our house you're under our rules!"

"Dammit, you all sound like Brad!" shouted Nagi, flopping back down onto the bed. He crossed his arms angrily. He looked back up at Ken who was just staring at him to annoy him some more, "What do you want?"

"Whatchya' doing?"

"I changed my mind. You're Schu. Stupid, annoying, and...stupid," crossly said Nagi.

"You think I'm stupid too?" He whined.

"I thought that everyone would."

"That stings you know..."

"Now what can't I hear Yohji tell Omi? Hm?"

"You just can't! You'll have bloodlust!" Ken warned, though, that comment didn't help the situation one bit.

Now Nagi was very interested, "Bloodlust about what?"

"N-Nothing..."

"Tell me," He practically growled.

Using quick thinking, Ken grabbed a pencil from the nearby desk. Nagi blinked and wondered if he were using it to protect himself or something. Instead he heard Ken ask, "You have telekinesis, right Nagi?"

"Uhhh...duh."

"Okay," Ken said happily. He threw the pencil up at the ceiling but it flopped back down. Sweatdropping, he mumbled, "One minute...this might take a while..." and he began repeatedly throwing the pencil at the ceiling.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Make a dent in the ceiling? And what does it have to do with my telekinesis?"

"Ah-Ha! Got it!" cheered Ken as he successfully got the pencil point up lodged into the ceiling.

"Yes. You've got the pencil in the ceiling. Good...job...?"

"Can you impress me with your telkinesis and tear it out of the ceiling, Nagi? Please?"

Nagi's eyebrow twitched, "The only place that pencil is going to go when it comes out is straight through your heart!"

IIIII _Yohji and Omi..._

Yohji could hear yelling, crashing, and pleas for mercy coming from upstairs but he decided to ignore them. Right now he was more worried about how to tell Omi one of his teammates that he's known for so long was in love with him. Even Yohji hadn't noticed that Aya liked Omi. Now he all of a sudden was going to show feelings! It was becoming a bit of a disturbance that Yohji didn't know. He liked to know these things.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Yohji set Omi's favorite chocolate ice cream in front of him so that might calm him down from being torn apart from his boyfriend. Omi dug in immediately.

"So, you're probably wondering why I brought you down here," Yohji began but all he heard was Omi slobbering down the ice cream, "Good God kid. Breath or something. You're making me nervous."

Wiping his face with his sleeve, he nodded, "Sorry Yohji-kun. And yes I am curious as to what you wanted to talk about. I hope it's serious. Me and Nagi were about to..." he saw Yohji raise a concerned eyebrow "...were about to play another card game...yeah...that's it...heh..."

"Now-" Yohji began once again but another loud crash was heard upstairs. He shouted "Calm down kids!"

"He's going to kill me!" Ken rushed downstairs, panting for breath. He ran into the kitchen and stood behind Yohji.

Nagi followed down the stairs, many cards and a pencil floating around his head. Omi said "Nagi-kun! No killing Ken-kun!"

The cards and the pencil immediately fell to the floor. He said "Now tell me, Yohji, what you're telling Omi. I'm curious."

"I can't tell you! It's an invasion of Aya's privacy!"

"Abyssinian's privacy? Hn. Now I must know. Brad will want this information to embarrass him the next time they meet."

"What have I done?" Yohji questioned himself as Ken quivered behind him, Nagi death glared at Ken, while Omi was oblivious to all of this and ate his chocolate ice cream in pure delight.

IIIII At Swartz...

Brad, being psychic, finally knew where Nagi went. Weiss's. He thought Nagi would have known that he would figure out where he was going with his powers but children never learn. He would have to go and pick him up. That wasn't a good place for him to be. Especially with Abyssinian pacing around there. If he didn't get there soon he might be sliced in half.

As he put on his coat, Schuldich came trudging from the kitchen. He asked, "Where you going Brad?"

"Don't you know where Nagi went," He more stated then questioned.

"Hmmm..." Schu was trying to decide whether if he would get in trouble for knowing Nagi went to go visit Omi or if Brad was feeling nice. He decided not to chance it. The German shook his head.

Farfarello was patching up his arm at the couch. He chimed in, "Yes we do. He went over to the Chibi Bombay's house."

"And you thought that was okay?" Crawford's ice cold voice cut through the air.

Farfarello shrugged, "I didn't care."

"Figures. Schuldich, you're coming with me. Farfarello, don't maim or kill anything until we get back, if you do it's the straight jacket for ten days straight," The leader ordered.

Schu whined, "Why do I have to go? I don't feel good!"

"I guess I should have told you that Nagi would put laxatives on your brownies," Crawford muttered. Schuldich's face scrunched up and turned red in pure anger, "Hey you decided to follow him on his date. Even though that was very extreme compared to the usual verbal assault he could have done, you deserved it."

"You are such an ass," Schuldich growled.

"Well this ass is your leader and you have to follow what this ass says, so get your coat on because we're leaving."

Farfarello asked "Is Nagi in trouble?"

"And you care because...?"

"Just curious is all."

"Sort of. Another day of grounding. He should have atleast asked me-"

"So you could say no," interrupted Schu.

"Shutup."

"Don't blame Nagi. It's teenage hormones. You should know what those felt like, Brad, unless you were born cold and uncaring," Farfarello said casually, "I'm sure Schuldich knows what those are like. He still acts like he's a raging teenager at the clubs."

"I am not!" snapped Schu "I control myself very well."

"By grabbing girls and making snide remarks about them. Very smooth," he smart alecked.

"Brad! He's taunting me again! Make him shutup!"

"Farfarello, you know the rules while we're gone, so be good," Brad ignored Schu completely. He didn't feel like dealing with the whining German today. Dealing with Nagi would surely take all of the energy out of him anyway.

IIIII Weiss's...

"Why don't we do this over a card game?" Yohji suggested, pulling a raged Nagi back down in his chair that was on his right before he hurt Ken. He turned to Omi on his left and asked, "That sound good? I'll tell you over a game of...umm...what were you guys playing? Sevens? Poker? Strip Poker?"

"...No," Omi droned. He perked up and he said "We played Goldfish!"

"Wow. So mature," commented Yohji as he stacked the cards. He passed some cards out, "So, Omi, what do you think of Aya?"

"Aya-kun? Hmm...he can be kinda' nice, I guess. Mostly I get the vibe he doesn't like me. Why?"

"Just wondered."

"I wanna' say it!" whined Ken.

"Shutup, dumbbell!" Yohji snapped.

"That's the second time you've called me that, you know, it's very demeaning to me. You shouldn't call your friends names."

"Whatever...dumbbell."

"What does he want to say?" curiously asked Omi.

"Nothing that he's allowed to say because he'll mess it up," snarled Yohji.

"You are so mean!" Ken shouted, very frustrated, crossing his arms like a pouting child. Which he was at the moment.

Omi asked Yohji, "Any eight's?"

"Nope. Go fish...are you sure you don't want to play something else?"

"Positive," he confirmed while taking a card from the pile. He looked at Nagi who was still brooding in his chair. A small, cold blue aura surrounded him making it unlikely he wanted to talk. But Omi, being naïve and unable to understand he didn't want to talk, ignored that, "Nagi-kun?"

"What?" He coldly asked.

"Umm...just wondered if you were okay."

"I want to go back home. All of this happiness, staring, and the stupid jock are going to my head."

"Awww, don't leave yet! Don't you want to know what Aya's secret is?" Omi asked. He was just trying to get him to stay longer, he didn't care how, he just wanted him to stay, "I know that you want to!"

"I do, so spit it out, Balinese!" ordered the youngest chibi.

"I don't want to just spurt it out. It would be wrong to do that to poor Aya's secret. I mean, we should respect his right to atleast let me tell you in peace."

"Like your respecting his right to keep a secret?" Nagi questioned.

"Do not question my reasoning!"

"I'm getting tired of just wondering," Omi sat his head on the table.

Ken frowned, "Awww, are you tired Omi?"

"Yes. Exhausted from trying to keep everything in order here. You guys are so rude to Nagi-kun! I do think you owe him an apology if anything!" he admitted. Though he wasn't sure why he was letting this out now it was better now rather then him apologizing without Nagi there, "You want an apology, right Nagi?"

"No. I want heads to roll."

"Nagi-kun!"

"Okay. Okay. Yes. I would like an apology. On your knees, slave, and apologize."

"Naaaagggiiii-kuuuunn!"

"...Can't I joke?" Nagi asked angrily.

"I never thought your cold, brooding, and aloof personality could joke," said Omi and an amazed voice.

"Oh. Thank you for the positive backup Omi," said Nagi in half sarcasm and half disbelief he thought that he was cold, brooding, and aloof. Then again he was those three things so he shouldn't be so surprised.

"Aya's in love with you Omi!" shouted Ken randomly.

Omi fell over in his chair. Yohji shook his head. Nagi sat there in pure shock, not sure whether to fall over and pass out, or laugh at the statement.

"You idiot! You blabbed it with no warning! You shocked Omi so bad he fell out of his chair!"

As Omi got back onto his chair, he asked, "Y-You're joking, ne? You can't possibly mean it. Aya. In love with **me**?"

"He said it himself. That's why he's been so mean to Nagi," explained Yohji.

Nagi said "That does make sense, I guess, but I know nothing about love. But I do know that he's not getting Omi now that I've got him. Mine."

"What am I? Property?"

"Yes. My property."

"Nagiiii-kuuunn!"

"I'm joking again. Geesh."

They all heard a car pulling up in the front and thought that it would be Aya since he could be back by now. It was fifteen minutes to six, so he could have came back early. After all he was visiting someone that can't talk back to him. Couldn't be that long of a visit. Anyway, they heard the door open, and Nagi knew those footsteps. He had heard them for the last...well, many years, so he knew that was not Aya.

"Atleast we got it out before Aya came back," sighed Yohji.

"That's not Aya," informed Nagi.

"Then who the heck is it?"

"Brad and Schu," he replied.

"Hello kiddies," Schu waved from across the room with a big grin on his face. Though that grin wanted to kill Nagi for the brownies.

IIIIII **TBC** (To be continued)

Finally got another whole thirty pages. Sorry again for any mistakes. Long day...again... --


	7. Chapter 7: Ending up Well

Final chapter::sniffles: Don't cry, dear reviewers, for I will make this longer then the regular thirty pager! Anyway please enjoy! Oh, and sorry that there's more swearing then usual in here, hope you don't mind it. And lots of angst. A whole bucket full of angst.

Disclaimer: I do not own Simple Plan or any of their songs. Nor do I own Weiss Kreuz.

IIIII Weiss's...

Now that Brad was there, plus getting dirty looks from Schuldich for the brownies, and just learning that one of his sworn enemies wanted his boyfriend, Nagi had no hope. At that moment he wanted someone to shoot him in the head. Many, many, many times just to make sure that he didn't have a chance in hell of surviving.

"Brad? **What are you doing here**?" hissed Nagi.

"Taking you back home. What else? You're sitting at a table, playing cards with our enemies, this is just so wrong," sighed Brad, "And I didn't want you to get hurt by Abysinnian. He's jealous of you and your...your...what's the word I'm looking for Schu?"

"Boyfriend?" Schu completed the sentence.

"Yes. That. Now will you come or do we have to drag you out of here?"

"I'll go of my own free will. Just let me say goodbye to Omi atleast," Nagi said. He looked at all of them, silently threatening each of em' if they did not leave. Getting the message they left the two alone.

Omi looked down at the floor. He asked, "Nagi-kun? Are you embarrassed?"

"Embarrassed of what?"

"That we're together. We are enemies...and it seems to be upsetting your teammates. And mine too."

"Yeah. I get what your saying. It's putting a lot of stress on me at home. The teasing of other things I'll tolerate but I don't like anyone putting you down."

Omi's eyes shined with happiness. He asked perkily, "Really Nagi-kun? You defend me?"

"...Your happiness is making me twitch."

"Oh. Sorry."

There was a sort silence. Followed by a crash. Then a, "Ken! You idiot! I was planning to use that coffee table later!"

"What the hell happened over there?" Nagi asked, trying to look around the corner to the front room.

"Ken probably tripped over something," Omi explained, "He does that a lot. Sounds like he broke the coffee table. Aya-kun-" He suddenly stopped at the mention of Aya's name. His demeanor changed, going from semi-happy to depressed.

"Your confused," Nagi stated.

The elder chibi raised an eyebrow. He asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Your confused on whether to tell Aya you know he loves you and what to do about it. I personally think you should tell him. As what to do about it..." Nagi silenced for a moment "...You should get with him."

"Get with him?" repeated Omi.

"Yeah. That's what I just said."

"Ew! No! He's...He's Aya-kun! Cold, ruthless, icicle up the ass Aya-kun!" Omi replied, shaking his head furiously, "Besides. That would mean breaking up...with..." He looked at the expression on Nagi's face. It was cold, emotionless. Omi finally got what he was trying to say "...was I just...dumped?"

"Yes," Nagi stood up in his chair, "Now stay away from me if you know what's good for you. I've...I've realized I'm not good for you. It's causing trouble for both of us. I'm calling it off. From now on, we're back to the way were, sworn enemies. If you want to stay alive I suggest that you leave me alone."

His heart dropped to the floor and was cracked into pieces. Omi couldn't believe it. Nagi wasn't only dumping him but he was threatening him too! Now that sadness turned into anger.

Standing up in his chair, Omi marched over to the emotionless Nagi. Then proceeded to slap him across the face. It echoed through the empty house. The sound of tears dropping to the floor also were heard as Omi couldn't hold back his emotions. He began to shake as Nagi stood in utter confusion.

"S-So that's it! Your throwing this away!" Omi asked angrily.

There was no answer. Nagi just turned his back to Omi.

"Then forget you! Maybe I will get with Aya! Then I'll forget you! I can't believe you, Nagi-kun, I loved you but..." Omi wiped his tears with his sleeve. He wasn't sure what to say anymore.

The seventeen ran up the stairs, upset as ever. Yohji peeked into the kitchen and saw Nagi standing there with a big purple bruise on his right cheek.

_Oh boy...there goes the love..._ thought Yohji.

Nagi walked past him into the room, his feet stomped on the ground like an angry four year old child that had been denied candy. Walking to the door he grabbed his coat and put it on. Then he brooded in the corner for a while.

Brad was kind of surprised. Sure, he had heard yelling in the kitchen, but with Kudoh arguing loudly with the stupid jock it was hard to make out what was shouted. He could see the pain in his face, pain of sorrow, guilt, and he obviously needed some attention. Crawford would do something but he wasn't Nagi's father. Just his teammate.

"Come on, we're leaving," Crawford announced to both Schuldich and the two Weiss members.

"Awww...why don't you stay longer?" sarcastically asked Yohji, "I'd _love_ for you to ruin poor Omi's life some more."

"Be quiet, Kudoh, we didn't do anything. We're just taking Nagi back to his rightful place. He doesn't belong here."

After lighting up a smoke, Yohji said roughly, "I don't know what your problem is, buddy, but no wonder Nagi is so screwed up. With teammates like you I now know why he was so confused on how to deal with us. Because we actually give a damn about the kids mental and physical health. We may not be his teammates, but we've probably been nicer to the kid then you ass's ever had."

Nagi's eyes looked over at Yohji. Was he actually standing up for him? Someone was standing up for him? It seemed to be something Nagi would never hear.

Someone cared.

Someone finally cared.

At that moment, both Brad and Schuldich could see small tears forming in Nagi's eyes. He tried to look down at the floor some more to hide it but it was obvious that those were tears of joy.

IIIII Outside the flowershop...

Aya pulled his car up next to a BMW. That was strange. He didn't know anybody that owned a BMW. Unless little miss princess Ouka decided to take one of her daddy's expensive cars and drive up here late at night.

_I wonder who this is...wait one minute...this looks like... _Aya began to think of the car that pulled up that day he was following Omi around. That was Oracle's car! Swartz was in **his** house without **his** permission probably causing problems for everybody!

Running into the house he almost hit Nagi with the door but the boy was so small he fit in the corner so the door only hit the tip of his feet.

"Schwartz!" gasped Aya, even though he already knew that they were in here. He reached for a katana that wasn't there with the shout of, "Shi-ne!"

"You don't have your katana, dumbass," snorted Schuldich.

Aya blinked then turned red a bit. He asked, "Where's Nagi and Omi?"

"I'm right here," came a muffled reply from behind the door. Closing it he took in a deep breath, "Omi's upstairs if you want to screw-I mean, see him."

_Screw?_ Aya repeated in his mind. Sending death glares at Yohji, he said, "Out, Schwartz. I want you out now and you aren't coming back."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Crawford replied. He looked down at Schuldich who had made a comfortable spot on the couch, the TV controller dangling loosely in his hand as he changed the channels, "Come on, Schuldich, we're leaving."

"Aw, so soon?" whined Schu as he turned off the TV.

"Yes. This soon. We aren't welcome here."

Yohji said, "Damn straight. Now out. And get the kid a Happy Meal at McDonalds or something. If he can fit in that corner he ain't eating enough to keep a bird alive."

"I don't need parenting tips from you," Brad snapped.

"From the looks of it...you need all the help you can get."

Ken stayed quiet. He didn't want to make a move either. He wasn't going to say or do anything stupid...besides, he didn't want to get attacked by his enemies.

The Schwartz members made their way out the door. Aya slammed the door behind them as a sign that they really weren't welcome to come back.

IIIII Omi's Room...

Omi sat on his bed, tears falling onto his pillow, wondering if he had been to harsh. So that was it? In less then a week he had ruined his relationship with Nagi? That had to be a new record in the relationship world. It seemed impossible that Omi had fallen in love with him so hard in less then a week but for him it was real. He wanted Nagi to come back. He wanted him in his arms. He wanted to kiss him again.

But that would never happen. They weren't a couple anymore. Nagi put it bluntly that he hated him now. Omi sat up on his bed, hugging tightly the bear that Aya had gotten him.

_I want to forget Nagi so bad now..._ Omi thought, sitting in the darkened room.

With a broken heart, Omi said through the tears, "I want to die!"

He heard a knock on his door. Omi said through the tears, "Y-Yes?"

"Omi. I'm coming in," said the cold voice of Aya.

When Aya came into the room, he didn't have to turn on the light to find Omi sitting there, shaking horribly, hyperventilating, crying also. It made Aya's shrunken heart tear in two. He wanted to hold him but...he couldn't. Before he came up to the room Yohji informed him that he had told Omi he loved him. It would be to strange for him to hug Omi now.

He sat next to the smaller boy who began to cry into his bear. All Aya did was touch his back but Omi slapped his hand away. Aya asked, "What the hell was that for!"

"Don't touch me...I want to be left alone...!" Omi snapped, "I want to die! I want to die!"

"I'm not leaving you alone. Not in this kind of mood. I'm not going to let you hurt yourself," Aya grabbed Omi's wrist so he would listen to him, "I love you to much to let you do that."

"Nagi-kun and I broke up..." sobbed Omi, "Aya-kun? Do you really love me?"

"Y-Yes," he said, not sure what Omi was trying to get at, "Yohji said that he told you. Guess it's out in the open now."

Omi, without thinking, jumped forward and his lips connected with Aya's. Omi leaned his body into Aya's as they fell on his bed. Aya was quite surprised but let it continue.

Lifting his lips up from Aya's, Omi couldn't believe what he just did. Aya asked, "So? Do you feel better now?"

"Huh?" Omi was confused, "I thought you loved me. Didn't you want me to kiss you?"

"Yeah. But...that had no love towards me. I refuse to be a side dish!" Aya snapped, pushing Omi to the side, "Now tell me why you did that! You didn't do that because you loved me, did you?"

Fearing the hurt expression in Aya's eyes Omi could only squeak out a, "No."

"I won't be a rebound Omi. Yohji also told me that you guys are now broken up. Your only doing this because Nagi left you. Your hurting. I think I can understand. Nobody wants to be hurt. Hell, you've got through a lot, and this is just something on top of everything. Though, I want you to kiss me only when you mean it. When you actually love me back. That might not be ever. But until then I'll be here for you...as a friend."

Tears filled Omi's eyes. He ran to Aya, crying into his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around him.

"H-He left me! He dumped me! I loved him! I...I w-want Nagi-kun to come back! Does he hate me! What's wrong with me! Am I not good enough?" cried Omi.

"Shhh..." Aya rubbed his back soothingly, "Everything will be okay. I promise."

The cries alarmed the other two members. Coming into the dark room they saw one of the cutest hugs that they ever did see.

IIIII In the BMW...

All was pretty much quiet. Nagi was in the back seat, arms crossed, looking out the window with the saddest look he could muster. Now usually Brad didn't let anything an outsider affect him. Heck, nobodies opinion mattered to him much, but what Kudoh had said to him rang truth. Maybe they didn't treat him with the kindness he needed. They were in the assassin business so Crawford often thought of Nagi as an adult. He was certainly more mature then some people he could think of but he was only fifteen. Been in this since he was seven or eight. It was kind of depressing once he got to thinking about it.

No matter how much Crawford tried to dodge the fact Nagi was a child. He needed to have a positive father figure. Now Crawford didn't know much around children, he didn't have any and he wasn't planning too, so he wouldn't know how to be that role model in Nagi's life. Then again, he didn't think Nagi would look up to him anyway...but he would be damned if Schuldich or Farfarello became his role model! He didn't need to go down that path. Schuldich wasn't exactly the best role model because of his less then good past, and as for Farf, that would be obvious to anyone with common sense. Psychotic Irishmen with bloodlust towards the human race and God didn't make the best role models. So Brad would have to take it upon himself to do something with the fifteen year old.

"Nagi," Crawford said to gain his attention.

"What?"

"Did you want to do anything tonight?"

"...What does that mean?"

"I mean, go out to eat, or go to a movie, or something," He forced himself to say it knowing he could accept it. Those things cost money and they weren't exactly rich. But if it would get Nagi in one of those rare good moods...

"Going out to eat does sound tempting."

**Do it chibi!** Schuldich said in his mind.

**What exactly do you want, slut? **Nagi coldly asked.

**Your cold, **he replied, **I'm just saying you should accept this. It's not often Mr. Stick actually attempts to be nice. I think what Kudoh said to him really got stuck in his brain. Read his thoughts. He's thinking of you.**

**That sounds disturbing. You realize this, right?**

**I know it does but they're good thoughts. As in he wants to be...a sort of father figure, you could say, **the German explained.

Nagi's face went pale, **F-F-Father figure? Brad? My father figure? Holy crap, Schu, he actually wants to take a role in my life? I never thought he'd have the heart to do something like that.**

**So...you'd actually like that? **There was some disappointment obvious in the German's voice, as if he had been hurt in some way.

**Why not? Couldn't hurt. He is a good leader, at times, it's better then anyone else I could think of.**

The German stayed quiet. Nagi asked, **Did I say something wrong?**

**N...No. It's alright. I understand**, Schuldich replied.

**Understand what? If Brad wants to be nice I say let him. You did tell me to go along with it just a minute ago, didn't you?**

Schuldich cut off Nagi, fearing that he would say something to him. Schu shook his head. What had he been thinking? He couldn't be a father figure to the kid. His past was something Nagi could never be exposed to. As for Brad, he was the one with the money and power, Schu could never compete with that.

The German slumped down in his seat, looking out the window. Nagi was extremely perplexed by his actions. What had he wanted to say anything? When he tried to talk to him telepathically he cut him off. Seemed like he really upset him. But...what the heck was going on? This night was just getting to be to much. First he ruined things with his boyfriend, then Kudoh stood up for him, now Brad wanted to be nice, and Schuldich was acting weird.

_My life sucks_, concluded Nagi in thought as he brooded in his seat.

"Nagi? Would you answer me?" Brad asked.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah. Sure. I'll go out to eat. I expect that your paying for this."

"You should sound more grateful."

"Yes, oh great, and mighty one," he rolled his eyes in sarcasm.

"Boy, don't make me throw you out of this car."

IIIII Later at a restaurant...

Nagi had been the most quiet out of the three. It seemed he had upset both Brad and Schuldich in someway and now they hardly talked to him. They seemed to be doing a telepathic conversation which upset Nagi because Schu wouldn't allow him to join. So it had to be about him. It just had to be!

**So, I can get the steak, right? **Schu asked.

**Fine. But your paying for half of the dang thing. Look how expensive this place is!**

**Brad, it's only ten dollars, don't freak out.**

**I could buy a book for that much.**

**...Bookworm.**

**Idiot.**

"I'm going to the bathroom," declared Nagi who was tired of being ignored. He marched off into the bathroom with no word from either Schu or Crawford.

"We should be more nice to him. We're doing the exact opposite of what Kudoh wanted us to do," Schu told Brad.

"We don't follow what Kudoh tells us to do."

"Your in denial. I read your thoughts. You want to be the kids father figure, eh? Now isn't that just adorable?" teased Schuldich with a small smile, "I guess you've beaten me to it."

"Don't tell me you'd want to be a role model. And it's not like I'm doing it by choice. Nagi is still a child. I want him to look up to someone that has chosen the right path and has a fairly good upbringing."

"Oh, right, assassination is a great path," he replied sarcastically.

Brad's glasses shined showing Schuldich he better stop with the teasing. The American put down his menu, pondering about if he really should do what Kudoh said.

"I did want to be a role model in his life, I guess. I care about the kid. He's alright. It's not like I'd actually ever show any emotion to him. I think he'd have a cow if I did," began Schuldich, his eyes swimming with worry, "And now I can't help but wonder about Nagi. He broke up with Omi. I couldn't help it. I read his mind."

"What was he thinking?"

"Brad..." He whispered sadly, "Nagi's suicidal."

IIIII With Weiss...

Now that Omi was feeling better, Aya, Ken, and Yohji were able to leave him for the time being. The seventeen year old still clutched the large white bear Aya had gotten him. Thinking of the red head made Omi blush. He couldn't believe out of desperation, he kissed him! If he was lucky Yohji and Ken would never know. He didn't need Ken passed out on the floor or Yohji getting any dirty thoughts.

Looking at his desk, he tried to find his Simple Plan CD, but stumbled onto something even more impressive. Obviously Yohji had left him another note. It was with the blonde's cell phone. The note read:

**Hey, chibi. I'm sorry to hear about you and Nagi. But, if you need to talk to him, you don't hesitate. I'm sure he wants to talk to you despite what he may have said. And if you need me your welcome in my room anytime!**

**Yohji**

Omi smiled. He really did have considerate teammates, didn't he? As he put his CD in, he thought about it, maybe he should call Nagi. Maybe it wasn't to late to patch things up? Though he could still be mad about him slapping his face. Omi knew that he should. Omi knew that it could help. But it would hurt to much. It was much to soon.

Putting it on 'Addicted', Omi proceeded to feel down in the dump. Lying down on his bed he looked up at the ceiling, still holding the bear close. The scent of Aya was all over it. His cologne was very good to smell. Shaking his head, he told himself he wouldn't think of Aya that way! His heart belonged to Nagi! He loved Nagi to much to cheat on him. Even still, after everything Nagi said to him, Omi had strong feelings.

Love at first sight hurt sometimes, Omi realized. This was his first crush too. Nagi seemed sweet but there was a brick wall there. No matter how Omi tried to get through, that wall would be there, intimidating him, making it impossible to get to Nagi. Knowing a bit of his past it would be cruel to think he would open up right away to a stranger, much less an enemy, and Omi was both to him; even now. It was a saddening thought which made Omi turn the song up even louder as if he were trying to drown out his thoughts.

_I don't want to die...I changed my mind...I want to talk to Nagi, _thought Omi as he curled up on his bed, _But he hates me. That's it. He really hates me. He threatened me so why do I still have feelings for him? Dammit! I'm so confused!_

The teen ran a hand through his hair, his midnight blue eyes gaining tears. _I-I'm so confused. Nagi-kun, why don't you love me anymore?_

The pillow stained with tears. No longer able to hold it back, Omi cried again, the music covering up his sorrow.

IIIII The Restaurant...

"Why didn't you say something before!" Brad hissed lowly, "He's in that bathroom. Alone. And suicidal. You idiot!"

"Because he's not planning it until later tonight! I was going to talk about it when we got home so we could keep a close eye on him. I don't think he can do anything in that bathroom anyway."

"I'm sure he'd be creative."

"Calm down. I just think he's pissed we're ignoring him. Which, thinking about it, doesn't help him, but I couldn't help it," Schuldich replied, "Guess I'm mad at him that he's dares to think that way. Then again I can understand. His life isn't exactly easy to go along with, right?"

The American nodded slightly, not sure whether to be offended by the true statement or to realize the truth. No matter he knew that things had to start changing or Nagi would go into a deeper depression, if there was one.

"I've never dealt with kids before," stated Crawford.

"And you think _I_ have?"

"What about Farf...wait, do not answer that."

"He's probably killed a few but that doesn't get us far,"

Schuldich began chewing on a French fry once their meal arrived. "What do kids like to do?"

"Uhh...I dunno."

"What did you do when you were young, Brad?"

"Well, I mostly studied. Went to the library for research. Got good grades."

**Book worm**, Schu said in Brad's mind.

"Didn't you box for a while?" asked Schu aloud.

"Get to your point."

"Maybe Nagi should get into a sport. Like baseball!"

Schuldich imagined the chibi in a baseball uniform, a bit baggy since he was so skinny, a baseball cap spun backwards on his mop of hair, the glove mitt sitting loosely on the baseball bat which Nagi held over his shoulder. It was a cute idea but then he thought of him trying to play the game. If he felt threatened with the ball he might just make it stop in mid-air with his telekinesis. He could misinterpret stealing a base and whap someone on the head for trying to steal.

"...As you were saying?" Brad asked after thinking the same thought.

"How about having him go to the YMCA."

"Is Nagi even Christian?"

"I dunno. Never asked him."

"We can't do that either anyway. Farfarello would hurt him for going to a Christian association," Crawford said. "I don't think there's anything that child likes besides books and his computer."

"Come on! We gotta' think of something so he'll cheer up!"

"I'm back," announced Nagi, sitting in his chair. He looked at the two who immediately silenced, "What? Were you talking about me?"

Schu replied, "Maybe...maybe not."

"Nevermind. I don't want to know."

"We want you to take up a sport," Brad spoke up.

"I knew I didn't want to know. I just knew it..." Nagi sighed. Looking dead serious he asked, "And what makes you think I'm athletic? I read books all day! I might be an assassin but I don't have to move two feet towards the target. I could just use my mind to smash him into the wall a few times. The only work out I get are the chores. **Many**, **_many_** chores"

"So you have no interest in anything?"

"No! Now leave me alone while I eat my-hey! Where'd my dinner go?" Looking towards Schu he saw that his Sweet and Sour Chicken was being eaten by that pervert.

"Give it back!"

"Never!"

"Give it back to him."

"Shutup, Brad, this is Nagi and I's fight."

"That's right! So hand it over or your head with explode!"

A fight ensued.

Nagi won his half eaten Sweet and Sour Chicken back.

Schu lost self-esteem for he not only had he just been smacked silly by a fifteen year old in a public restaurant but Nagi now taunted him about it.

IIIII Weiss's...

Ken couldn't help but look up from the table to the stairs every couple of minutes hopelessly wanting Omi to come down cheerfully like he always does. He didn't at all. An hour had to have passed and all they heard was 'Addicted' on repeat blaring out of his room. The jock nervously tapped his fingers on the table for a while. Obviously Nagi and him had broken up. No wonder he was so depressed. Ken couldn't blame him for being depressed either. After all of the troubles in his life he had something that made him happy and it broke into pieces.

_Poor Omi...I wish I knew how to cheer him up_, Ken thought as he flipped through a magazine. He looked up at the freezer with a bright idea, _Wait…I do know how to!_

A couple of minutes later Ken trotted to Omi's room with a big bowl of ice cream, many scoops plopped onto eachother, fudge was drowning the ice cream, a small amount of whipped cream was on top with some sprinkles. This was something Omi so could not resist. He had to much of a sweet tooth to miss this.

"Omi?" called Ken as he knocked on the chibi's door.

"Is someone there?"

"Can I come in?"

"What!" Omi shouted over the blaring music.

Ken shouted, "Turn the stupid music down! Why do you listen to that! You can't even understand English, Omi!"

Omi complied, turning it down immediately before he made the usually calm Ken angry.

Opening the door slightly, Ken repeated, "Can I come in?"

"...I guess so," Omi pouted.

"What's wrong?"

"My life's ruined-Wait. Is that a sundae?" Omi questioned, eyes widening at the sight.

Ken nodded.

"Five scoops of chocolate drowned in fudge with some whipped cream on top, covered in pink sprinkles?" He asked, his excitement obvious as he jumped off of his bed, jumping like a child.

"Uhh...the sprinkles are multi-colored, 'cause Yohji used up the pink sprinkles one drunken night, but besides that, yes. Just the way you like it!" chirped Ken happily.

Omi snatched it out of his hands without another word. Like he hadn't been fed in a couple of months he began scarfing it down in hopes it would drown out his problems. Which it did. His face covered with chocolate, hands covered in it too, he took a break after eating half. Ken stood there the whole time with a sweatdrop.

"Thanks Ken-kun," Omi said, wiping his hands on his shorts, "You really know what I like."

"Of course."

An awkward silence followed.

"Ken-kun? What do you think of Nagi-kun?" Omi asked.

Ken blinked, "You want the truth?"

"Of course."

"He's as scary as they come. Like Yohji-after-a-dozen-beers creepy."

"Ken-kun! Nagi-kun is not creepy!" Omi defended.

"You asked my opinion. And don't shout at me!"

"I'm going to eat my ice cream now..." Omi sat back on his bed and continued. After a minute, he set down his chocolate to turn off his stereo. Then he noticed Ken was still standing there. As if Omi were really going to reply to him... "If you didn't realize that was your cue to leave, Ken-kun."

"Oh," He headed out the door when he couldn't help himself. He turned around and practically tackled Omi into a hug. Luckily, the chibi had put his ice cream on the counter, so none got on Ken.

"W-What are you doing Ken-kun?" Omi asked as the jock kept hugging him.

"I know your depressed Omi and I want to give my opinion," Ken said, "I'm sorry that you broke up with Nagi but you have to move on with your life. Listening to 'Addicted' three million times won't make him come back to you."

"Maybe if I play 'Meet You There'..."

Omi hugged Ken back, digging his head into his chest. He asked, "Ken-kun? Do you think we have any hope of getting back together?"

"I'm not sure. But...I'm just trying to say don't get stuck on trying to get him back. Not that I'm saying don't try to talk to him. Find a spot in-between. Don't get caught up in being depressed, okay?" Ken rubbed the boys back as he broke the embrace. With a contagious smile Omi couldn't help but smile back.

"I promise."

As Ken exited the room he heard 'Meet You There' playing. Even though he didn't understand much English he knew that Omi was crying out one last time for Nagi to come back to him.

IIIII At Schwartz...

"Finally back, ne?" Farfarello was chilling at the couch, watching TV as the other three members came walking into the apartment, "Took you long enough. Been two hours..." Farf thought for a moment then added quickly "...Where did you go without me?"

"Don't worry. We got you some supper," Crawford replied, throwing him a bag with take out from the restaurant.

The leader looked down at Nagi who was hanging up his coat on the rack. He still had that lingering coldness surrounding him. It was still obvious he was in a mood to hurt himself or someone else.

**Can you tell if he's still suicidal? **Brad asked Schu telepathically.

**Duh. Just look at the kids movements and face. He's sulking more then usual. His thoughts are to mixed up which means he's trying to decide what to do. We'll just have to keep a close eye on him tonight. The first night is always the hardest.**

**I'm going to have him sleep in my room on the extra bed.**

**...You have to be kidding me. You think Nagi will want to sleep near you?**

**Watch it, **he snapped back, **I'll keep an eye on him. I would have you keep an eye on him but I just think it'll make it worse.**

**You aren't helping my self esteem! **accused Schu.

**Never said I would.**

Nagi said softly, "I'm going into my room."

"Hold it," Crawford began, making Nagi stand in his footsteps, "Your staying in my room for the rest of the night. Now get what you want from your room."

"But why!" whined Nagi.

"I have my own reasons. Now get!" he snapped.

The teen stormed off.

Farfarello asked, "They broke up didn't they?"

"How could you tell?" Schu replied while he sat next to the Irishman.

"His actions. Duh. I'm not stupid, Schu."

"Coulda' fooled me."

"Brad! Make Schu be quiet!"

"He can't do that!"

"I have duct tape in my room. If he doesn't, I will," threatened Farfarello.

"Your in a bad mood. What happened?"

"Well, I was all ready for Silence of The Lambs to come on. Popcorn. Snacks. Everything. Then, at seven, they interrupt it for a stupid fund-raiser. And what really gets me is that it's a fund-raiser for starving children in Africa! I mean, who cares about Africa when Silence of the Lambs is coming on! I want my violence!" snarled Farf. Then he added creepily, "And I'll get it one way or another."

Schuldich scooted away from Farfarello.

Dropping a small box on the extra bed, Nagi scowled. He didn't know what Brad was up to but that glare in his eyes made Nagi wonder. He wanted to brood by himself. In a corner. Somewhere in the house. And that corner had to be very close to pointy objects.

"Don't be so mad, Nagi, you get peace and quiet. Schuldich doesn't come in my room unless I tell him to come in..." Brad thought about what he just said "...Well, usually."

Sitting on the bed, he looked at Crawford's bed across the room. Atleast it wasn't that close to Brad's bed. Nagi crossed his arms in a pout. He asked, "So...I'm not grounded for going out?"

"Nope," Crawford replied while working on some papers at his desk. While typing something on his computer he replied, "All you had to do was ask me, Nagi, and I would have let you. Of course I would have drove you there to see how things were going. Which makes me wonder...how did you get to Weiss's?"

Nagi remained silent.

"I asked you a question. I expect an answer."

Nagi looked at the floor. "Omi drove me."

_Oh, that's why he didn't blurt it out,_ Crawford thought, "So just go about your night as you usually would. Expect your confined to this room. I do have my own bathroom that your welcome to use. So plug on your laptop and do whatever you want."

Nagi found himself calming down after about fifteen minutes. Though, all he could do was think about Omi. He went into his inbox to check his email but all he found was emails from Omi. His stomach churned as he saw a love greeting card had been sent early this morning from his ex-boyfriend.

_Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh...then maybe we could still...no. It was for our own good. It would have never worked. We're enemies. It put to much stress on us. I mean, what kind of relationship is having your teammates following you everywhere on each date? _Nagi thought sadly. As he deleted all of his emails he couldn't bring himself to delete that love greeting card. _I want to look at it but I don't want to think about him._

He soon found out curiosity was stronger then any of his other senses. Opening the email there was a big red heart with two names in cursive, Nagi and Omi, then underneath it had typed in, obviously Omi typed it in:

'Hi Nagi-kun, I hope your well and thinking about me. I'll love you always, Nagi-kun, no matter what. When I saw you come into the shop I fell head over in heels in love with you. It might seem strange that I love you so much over such little time but I really do. Some people use the word 'love' loosely but I mean it. I love you, Nagi-kun, and hopefully that means something to you.'

Crawford heard soft sobbing. Lifting his head from his work he saw Nagi with his head down in his hands, his laptop sitting beside him, with tears falling to the floor.

_We've probably been nicer to him..._

_Because we actually give a damn about the kids mental and physical health..._

_We've been nicer...We've been nicer...We've been nicer..._

They ran through Crawford's mind. Finding that soft spot in his heart, he walked over to the smaller boy and sat next to him. He began rubbing the boys back which brought Nagi to wrap his arms around Brad's waist and full on cry. Cry for everything and anything that's happened.

But he cried mostly for the hole in his heart that Omi had filled when he was around.

IIIII A bit later...

"Are you feeling better, Nagi?" Crawford asked, setting a cup of tea on the tray beside the boy's bed.

He nodded slowly. His eyes seemed to be dimmed down, as if thinking were hurting him, and the bright lights in the room shone relentlessly on him, making him sweat a bit.

"Does it have to be so bright in here?" asked Nagi, squinting his eyes just to look up at Crawford.

"I'll turn the main light off," As the American went over to the light switch he could hear Nagi sigh. He kept looking at that stupid e-card over and over. It was like he wanted to be depressed, "Nagi. You know you could just call him. You have his number, right?"

Nagi seemed shocked at the suggestion, "You have to be kidding me."

"No. I'm serious, go ahead if you want."

"After all the things I said to him," Nagi felt his bruised cheek once again.

Finally noticing that bruise, Crawford raised an eyebrow. He smacked Nagi's hand away to look at it closer. "How did you get that?" Crawford asked. He wondered how he could have not noticed it!

"Omi slapped me. That's all. I deserved it though. After what I said I would have hit me too..." he sadly replied. Glancing from his laptop to Brad, he asked, "Do you really calling him would help him?"

"I'm don't know."

"Then why did you suggest it!"

"I thought it would help you," he clarified. "I've never heard you openly care about someone else, Nagi. I think he's really changed you, for the better. He's gave something Schu, Farf, and I couldn't give you."

"And what's that?"

"Love."

"Yeah, that's true, your all mean, cruel, and uncaring," Nagi said, "Then again so am I."

"We might be but your still a child. Whether you like it or not, Nagi, you are," Brad replied, not minding that comment about him being mean, cruel, and uncaring because he knew he was. "So it's not to late to change the way your look at the world."

"...No. I can't do that," he whispered. "The world's given me nothing in return for all of my hurt. But Omi...he's gotten things. He has friends."

"You know, I don't think it's to late for us to change either," Crawford sat in his seat at his desk. Nagi blinked at the statement. "By that I mean we could all be...closer. Friends, maybe. We're all we've got. Guess I've never looked at us that way but we're sort of like a family."

Nagi repeated dryly, "Family?"

"A demented family but, yes, a family. Not all families are as close as you think. But, I'm sure, that if one of us were in trouble, that Farf or Schuldich would pull through. And that you would help one of us if we were in danger, right?"

"...I guess so. I think I get what your getting at. We're more screwed up then the Manson Family but we still care about eachother, right?"

"I don't know about the Manson family..."

"Brad. We have Farfarello on our team. The Manson family has nothing on him," Nagi reminded.

"Probably right."

Feeling content with everything, Crawford returned to his papers. And Nagi, for once in this house, felt content too.

IIIII Four days later...

Nagi had stayed in Crawford's room for the last couple of days and it hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be. Brad did his thing and he, mostly, let Nagi do this thing. Now that he was able to go back into his room he found himself printing out a paper to hang up on his wall. Not just any letter. It was the E-card Omi had sent him.

Even though he had been so cruel to Omi that night he wanted to think they were still together. Nagi didn't realize the relationship they had until it was gone. Tragic, really, that he felt strongly for the Bombay chibi, because he refused to call Omi, and Omi didn't call him. He took that as a sign that Omi didn't want to speak to him. After all even Nagi dispised himself for that night. Every time he looked in he mirror too it was there. That bruise. It reminded him that he should make things right but...he couldn't pick up that phone.

Now he had to find a place for his E-Card. He thought of putting it on his ceiling but he was to short to reach it. On his wall behind his door would be good because then no one else could see it when they came in.

Though, when he started taping it to the wall, he was almost smacked with the door but he stopped it with his telekinesis. He didn't need to add another bruise.

"Chiiibbbiii," Schu looked around the room.

Nagi came out from behind the door with an angered look on his face, "I'm right here."

"Oh. Behind the door. Sorry 'bout that," Schu apologized.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to ride with me to the mall. I'm going out for chicks but you don't have to do the same. Oh, wait, you don't like girls so you wouldn't do that-"

"Hey! Just because I had a boyfriend doesn't mean I'm gay!" Nagi said defensively.

"Ooooh, someone's in denial. Just admit it chibi, you'll feel much better afterwards."

"...Go play in heavy traffic, Schu."

"Wow. Someone's in a bad mood. Does this mean I have to all alone? You wouldn't make me go all alone, now would you, Nagi?"

"...I take back my statement. Go jump of a building into heavy traffic so I can be re-assured you'll be dead."

"You are so cruel!" Schu snapped. Grabbing Nagi's hand, he started pulling the unwilling child out into the front room. "You are coming with me whether you kick, scream, and bite or not!"

"I wouldn't bite you. I wouldn't want to get rabies!"

"Braaaaddd! Nagi's being cruel to me and won't go to the mall!" whined Schu to their leader who was watching boxing on the TV.

"Your going with him, Nagi," Brad said.

"Can I go?" asked Farfarello who was laying upside down on a chair, eating ramen noodles.

"...I might regret this but I would like to watch my show in peace. Go with them too."

"Can I bring my knives?"

"No."

"Can I bring any pointy objects?"

"No."

"Then I'm not going."

"Yes you are," Brad snapped. He pointed to the door and ordered, "I want you all out and don't come back until five!"

"This day is going to blow," Nagi whined. Schu chuckled, "What are you laughing at?"

"You said 'blow'."

"Ugh, won't you grow up?"

IIIII At Weiss's...

The shop was closed due to many fangirls knocking over to many plants. They had to clean up the mess if dirt and plants and they couldn't do it with loads of girls trying to jump them.

"There's only three brooms and two dust pans," commented Yohji as he brought out those items to his friends.

"And why is that?" Aya asked, annoyed.

"The fangirls destroyed them while they were in here," he replied.

"Does that mean one of us gets the rest of the day off?" asked Ken hopefully.

"No way. Omi and Yohji, your going to the store and getting a broom and two dust pans, right now. Ken, your staying here and helping me clean atleast some of this up," Aya ordered. He added after seeing Omi and Yohji's delighted faces, "Don't worry you two, we'll save half of it for you to clean up."

"You're cruel," huffed Omi.

They all heard a crash and looked at Ken who had slipped. A broken broom laid beside him. "Uhh...make that two brooms broken," He said with a sweatdrop.

IIIII _Nagi, Schu, and Farfarello..._

Nagi sat in the passenger seat, pouting as usual. Farfarello was laying down in the back seat, playing with a knife he had snuck out, not wearing a seat belt because it said it would hurt God since he was breaking the law. Schuldich was the one driving...very slowly. And no wonder. They were passing by a college where there were many girls out in the front (it was a lunch break)

"Could we get there before it's summer, Schu!" complained Nagi.

Schu asked, "Why? I told you I'm cruising for chicks. Why don't you help me?"

"I suppose by helping you this would bring me a certain amount of embarrassment..."

"No. Not at all. Your a kid, girls like kids."

"I'm fifteen! I'm not a kid!" snapped Nagi for he thought of the word 'kid' as an insult.

"But if you start talking to them, and then I walk up, they'll think your my little brother. They'll all be over-joyed because your so adorable and chibi-like and then I'll be able to have me some loving tonight!"

"...Pervert."

"Hey, can I kill one of 'em?" Farfarello sat up from the backseat. Some girls were staring at him, pointing at him like he were some animal, so he naturally flipped them off.

Reaching back Schuldich smacked Farfarello on the back of the head, "We're trying to get a girl, Farf, not scare them off!"

"But they're staring at me!"

"I thought you would have been used to it by now. Nagi? Would you do this for me? Just this one time?"

"...What's in it for me?"

"I'll get you and Omi back together again."

"I want to rip your throat out but I do not want to get your bad blood on me!"

"I'm serious, chibi, you two are good for eachother," Schu pushed his idea of payback onto Nagi.

Nagi shook his head, "I'm not doing this, Schu. Now lets get to the mall before I hurt you."

The two heard screaming and looked over to see the back door was opening. They paled. They soon saw Farfarello pinning down a young man with a bunch of girls gasping around him.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Schu shouted as he and Nagi rushed to help the young man.

"Get off me!" the boy shouted.

"I caught him for you, Nagi," said Farfarello proudly.

"Wha--?" Nagi took a second look at the young man to see that it was actually... "Omi! What are you doing here?"

"Get him off of me already!" Omi shouted, "He's to heavy to get him off on my own."

"I let you out of my sight for one minute and you get tackled by Farfarello. Geesh," said a voice. They all looked up to Yohji who had two brooms and two dust pans in a paper bag. Looking at all of the girls he said "Nothing to see here ladies. You can go now."

As soon as the fangirls left Schu pried Farfarello off of Omi. The seventeen year old rubbed his back sorely as he sat up. Nagi, who hadn't seen or talked to Omi in four days, was blushing furiously, not sure whether to run or to actually speak to his ex-boyfriend.

Farfarello pushed him forward a bit with a hiss of "Talk to him already! I didn't pin him down for nothing."

"Uhhh...I-well--" Nagi found out quickly that Omi was still upset. He could see it in those big blue eyes that he still wasn't ready to talk. His head lowered a bit, not sure what to do.

"What the heck are you guys doing at this college anyway?" Yohji asked no one in particular, "Omi and I were just here for supplies."

"You came here for two brooms and some dust pans?" Schu asked.

"Shutup. It's the only place I get them for free."

"In other words, steal."

"Did I just tell you to shutup? I could have sworn I did."

"This is boring. I want to hurt somebody," whined Farfarello, gripping his knife, looking around as if targeting his next victim.

Omi said quickly, "Come on Yohji-kun. We better get going. We got the stuff and Aya-kun really wouldn't want us gone. The fangirls did make a big mess and all and I would hate to see Ken-kun and Aya-kun get mad at us for not doing our part. I mean, we wouldn't want to get in trouble, now would we? It's not right to skip out on our responsibilities-"

"Your babbling," interrupted Yohji.

"Oh, was I? I'm sorry. I--"

"I'm not going to let you babble again. Just say goodbye and we're leaving."

"Goodbye to who? I have no idea who your talking about!" huffed Omi, crossing his arms.

"Okay. Okay. I deserved that. But do you have to be so cold!" Nagi snapped.

"You were the one that was cruel to me! Or have you forgotten being a total jerk four days ago?"

"Hey. You slapped me and I've got the bruise still to prove it. I know I was mean but did you have to resort to violence? I thought you were against violence too! Boyfriend-beater!" he name called.

"Jerk!"

"Idiot!"

"Atleast I don't look like a girl!"

"Rrrr..." Nagi growled, ready to smack Omi himself.

"I heard that arguing is supposed to bring you closer..." Schu chimed in.

"Be quiet, slut!" both Nagi and Omi yelled.

"Geesh. No need to announce it to the whole campus."

The chibi's were growing red in the face, both frustrated, embarrassed, and trying not to admit to the other that they didn't want to be so mean.

"W...Wasn't I good enough?" Omi asked in a whisper.

"..." Nagi remained silent.

"I wasn't good enough. Was I?" Omi choked on his own words for tears were ready to be spilled.

Again, Nagi remained silent, just staring at the grass. _It's not you, Omi, I'm just not good enough for **you**... _He thought.

**Don't think that chibi**, said Schu telepathically.

**You know it's true. I...I'm just not meant to have a relationship. Especially with someone so happy and full of life. I mean, look at me, I'm always brooding, I don't have a good outlook on life, and I hate the world. He deserves someone better.**

**So your going to break his heart because you have a low self-esteem? Seems pretty selfish if you ask me.**

Nagi remained silent in his mind too.

"Uhh...I think we should go now before one of them gets maimed," Yohji said, aware that Omi was in a 'Kill All Ex-Boyfriends' mode. He started dragging Omi away by the arm, leaving the three Swartz members to try and figure out what the heck just happened.

Without a word Nagi trudged back to the car and Schu had to drag Farfarello back.

IIIII In the Schwartz Car...

"Nagi, do you really want to forget Omi?" Schu asked.

Nagi, who was brooding and mad at the world (which included Schuldich), just grunted in response.

"Come on. You can't be mad at me. I didn't even do anything! I'm not the one who tackled him."

"Shutup. I don't want to talk about him."

"I take that as a 'Yes I would like to forget'. So, tell ya' what, I'll get you a girlfrie-I mean, a new boyfriend!" cheered Schuldich. Not even his fake cheerfulness could bring Nagi's mood up. "Would you want a new boyfriend?"

"...I dunno. Maybe. Or-"

Not wanting to take 'no' for an answer, Schu declared, "Off to the karaoke bar!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

"I don't wanna'," whined Farf in the backseat. "Can't you just drop me off somewhere?" He saw across the street a butcher shop "Like a butcher shop?"

There was a short silence. "...Okay. But no killing."

"Are you insane? He'll kill anyway!" Nagi said.

"Nu-uh. If he does, no more knives, I'll see personally to that," Schuldich replied as he stopped the car. He watched as Farfarello waited in the middle of the street for a moment to see if he could cause a car crash, but he decided he couldn't cause they were watching, so he just headed inside of the butcher shop. "Alright. Now that's taken care of we're going to the Karaoke Bar. It's called 'Easy Singing', I think you'll like it. A lot of young people head there. A perfect spot for romance."

Nagi only sighed. _Omi, I'm sorry..._

IIIII _With Weiss..._

The oldest three watched as the youngest member made his way upstairs in a very emotional state. Ken asked "What happened?"

"We ran into Nagi at the campus-I mean, store. Farfarello tackled Omi to the ground too cause I wanted to catch him for Nagi. Kind of nice but considering the mental state of that guy I wouldn't want to be pinned down by him either. Anyway, Nagi and Omi got in an argument. Nagi was pretty much dead silent and Omi was almost crying."

"He made Omi cry?" gasped Ken "Poor Omi. First Nagi dumps him then makes him cry."

"Nah. The kid cries to easily."

"How could you say that, Yohji? Omi's your friend," Ken argued.

"Look, you guys, we have to see this from Nagi's point of view too. Omi was the one who started it. Of course Nagi's going to snap back at him. Besides, Nagi's hurting a lot too. They obviously want to get back together. I can see it in Omi's eyes when I say Nagi's name. I'm sure it's the same for Prodigy when he hears Omi's name."

"Who's side are you on? Nagi can burn in hell for all I care, the only one I'm worried about is Omi," Aya snapped, his eyes were glaring fiercely at Yohji. "From now on, Nagi's not even allowed to call here. Omi will only get hurt and I don't want that. I knew I shouldn't have allowed this relationship to start."

"You shouldn't have let it start for the right reasons. You might not admit it but you still love Omi," pointed out the blonde.

"Of course I do!"

"You and I both know that Omi is crazy for Nagi still, he just doesn't know what to say. Let me help him."

"No. I'm not letting my grip on Omi go."

"If you really love Omi then you will let him go."

"I do love Omi! Shutup!" Aya snapped, throwing his broom at Yohji's feet. "Come on Ken. Yohji's cleaning the rest of this up. I'm going to talk to Omi. I'm telling him the truth. That there's no way that relationship would work out and he should just get over it."

Fearing what pain would be put on him if he replied to that, Ken covered Yohji's mouth. He said "Alright Aya. Why don't you get a head start?"

And so, Aya headed upstairs. Yohji slapped Ken's hand away and asked furiously "Why didn't you let me beat his ass!"

"If Omi truly loves Nagi then he'll go against Aya. No matter what," Ken said sadly.

"...And why are you just so sad?"

"It's nothing. I'll get over it. We should clean this up, ne?"

"But-"

"Forget what Aya said about cleaning it alone. I'll help anyway. Even if I do get in trouble."

"It wasn't that. Just that you might break another broom, clutz."

"...Thanks for your concern."

IIIII Upstairs...

Omi was once again curled up in his blankets, huggling the bear, his stereo blaring 'Meet You There'. Whenever he was depressed, playing music seemed to help, no matter how much the song related to his love situation.

"Omi, we need to talk," Aya came un-announced into the room.

Omi lifted his head up to just look to see if Aya was in a good mood or a bad mood. Angry expression. Bad mood. He set his head back down with a sigh.

"Yes Aya-kun?"

"It's about Nagi."

"...Why?"

"Because we need to talk about him. Him and his attitude. I mean, look what he's doing to you!"

"What do you mean 'what he's doing to me'!"

Aya tapped his foot on the floor impatiently. "Do I really have to tell you that your depressed?"

"No. I knew that myself..." Omi paused "...Now go away."

"I want you to tell me that you really are over Nagi and that you don't care about him anymore."

"Do you enjoy torturing me? I can't say that! Even though he's a cold ruthless jerk at times, I've dealt with them kinds of people before, so I could handle it. Just that he doesn't want to open up to me."

"Oy Vey," Aya did not want to hear the boy's troubles.

He just wanted to hear those five words 'I don't like Nagi anymore' and that would just make his day. He couldn't believe that he was getting so jealous but he had to admit to himself that he was very jealous. He had been around the boy for how many years? Then all of a sudden this little teen comes waltzing into the flowershop and Omi falls in love? Aya couldn't believe that! He didn't want to.

"I can't believe you'd fall in love with such a person."

"What's **that** supposed to mean?"

"Nagi's not right for you. He's so...so..."

"I know. He's broody, cruel, and strange. So what? He's adorable too. Everyone has their bad side."

"But-"

"And you want me to say that your right for me, ne?"

Aya blushed "I never said that!"

"You want me to get over Nagi and get with you. I see behind your little talk, Aya-kun! How mean! Your worse then Oracle!"

"So you do love Nagi still?"

"Yes I do!"

"Then stop being depressed and tell him your sorry! Sorry about slapping him and that your angry with him for being a jerk! Calling him names isn't going to help. Avoiding him isn't going to help. Even after this afternoon you can still make things right!"

"I'm leaving," Omi declared as he stood up from his bed.

"Where do you think your going?" Aya asked.

"To Easy Singing. Maybe they'll play some Simple Plan or LA'rcenciel."

IIIII At Easy Singing...

The place was dimmed down, the stage at the back of the huge place. A bar to the left, there was a dance floor to the right but Nagi refused to lay a foot on it, and the table and chairs were in the back corner. The music was booming from the stereos set all across the karaoke bar. Nagi didn't even know if he was allowed to be in here since it had a bar.

The fifteen year old stayed in his little corner, taking the furthest seat away from the people. Schuldich was, of course, out dancing with some girls wearing hardly any clothing. He considered just leaving but where would he go? Crawford said don't be back until five and it wasn't even two. Nagi leaned back while watching Schu dance to some techno music. The karaoke was going to start in a couple of minutes and he was sure Schu wanted him to go up there and sing with him and some of those half-naked girls.

_What the heck am I doing here? This place is kind of shady and it's the middle of the day! I would hate to see it at night time..._ Nagi thought.

He heard the seat next to him being pulled out. Nagi looked up to see a boy about Omi's age sitting next to him. Short blonde hair that looked soft to the touch, his eyes were a light shade of green, and he wore a loose button-down that tucked into his leather pants. Nagi was alerted immediately. He looked at over at Schuldich who only gave a thumbs up. Apparently, Schu sent him over.

**If you don't like him I have a whole bunch of em' waiting to talk to you**, Schuldich said telepathically.

**No. I think you've done enough.**

**Don't you think he's cute?**

**I...guess so.**

**Now talk to him! Do your magic, chibi!**

**I have no magic!**

"Hey, my name is Yuki. What's yours?" the boy asked, setting his hand on Nagi's shoulder.

Nagi shivered. Did this guy really have to touch him? "I-I'm Nagi."

"Aww...nervous, are we?" Yuki smirked "Don't worry. It might look a bit dangerous but it's not bad here. But I've never seen you around here before, you new?"

"I think you met my...friend...he dragged me here."

"Oh, Schu-Schu? He's a sweetheart, ain't he?"

"Yeah. So sweet he causes cavities," sarcastically said Nagi. He moved a bit so Yuki's hand fell off his shoulder "I'm not touchy feely so don't touch me."

"Shy too? That's kinda' cute. Schu-Schu said you were looking for some company so I just figured..." Yuki leaned in towards Nagi's face, his light green eyes shining. "...That you wanted some action, sweet thing."

"Uhhh...no..." nervously said Nagi while leaning back in his chair so they weren't so close. "Schu is mis-leading. He was wrong."

"Aww...but your so cute. Why are you so shy?"

_Omi..._ thought Nagi. Shaking his head he said "You're wasting your time. Go try and get somebody else. I-"

Yuki moved in, a crushing kiss planted on Nagi. Unable to do anything, Nagi just gripped Yuki's shoulders, trying to keep up in his chair. He finally got the strength to push Yuki off of him. Since the boy was so much bigger then him it was hard to do anything.

"Leave me alone!" Nagi shouted. "I don't know what Schu told you but I'm not easy!"

Yuki sat back in his chair with a disappointed look on his face.

"Don't look so sad. I'm sure there are other people here you can screw."

"But Schu-Schu promised me a good time."

"What am I? A hooker? Go away!"

Nagi looked away from Yuki which directed his attention towards the entrance. He saw Omi walk in, wearing a tight yellow shirt with shorts just above his knees. The look on his face though...it was depressing.

He felt his arm being pulled, which was just Yuki again, trying to get his attention. He said "Nagiiiii! Nagiiiii! Hey! Atleast let me get a hug!"

"Didn't I tell you I'm not interested?"

"But I am!"

"That doesn't matter."

The boy tried to pull him closer.

"Let go of my arm! Don't make me hurt you!"

"Hey! What's going on over here?" Omi came stomping over to Nagi and Yuki "Leave Nagi-kun alone! I could hear him asking you to leave from all the way over there!"

"You have a boyfriend already?" Yuki asked.

"Uhh..." both of the boys stuttered.

"I'm going to kick Schu's behind up and down this place!" The blonde stormed off to the dance floor.

"I...guess I'll be seeing you around," Omi waved as he started walking away.

"Y-Yeah. See you...around..." sadly said Nagi who tried to figure out why the heck this was happening to him. Not only was he just sold out by Schu to that nut but Omi just protected him. Wasn't he mad?

_I'll never understand relationships..._ Nagi thought. _And I'll never understand why I can't just tell Omi I love him._

"That didn't go over so well," commented Schu who came over to the table with a small bruise on his cheek. "Why didn't you take up on his offer? He really liked you."

"He liked my body, Schu. Omi likes me for who I am and nothing can beat that," replied Nagi.

"Oooohhh, still not getting over the Omi thing, I see."

"Omi's the one who got that Yuki jerk to leave me alone. Then he just left."

"Yeah, so?"

"I wanted to talk to him!"

Schu raised an eyebrow "Then why didn't you say something? You have to start a conversation, Nagi, you can't expect him to just be all 'Hi! How are you doing'?"

"But why should I be the one to start it?"

"Cause...I dunno. He hasn't started it?"

"Riiiight..."

"Hey, karaoke just opened," said Schuldich.

"No. I am not singing with you. You sold me out!"

"Aww..why not?" whined the German. He added quickly "And I did not sell you out! I just tried to help you get lucky!"

"Go sing Schu. Leave me alone. And don't send over anymore of your boytoys."

"Whatever."

Nagi sat through a couple of songs and then he heard something. It was American music. They said it was by Green Day and he remembered that Omi liked that band.

An idea conjured up in Nagi's mind. Karaoke. Omi was here. They might have Simple Plan. Maybe they had Addicted that he would sing to him! Sure, it might be pretty singing, but atleast it would be an 'I'm sorry'. Though it would be pretty embarrassing to sing badly in front of all this people. In English. Then again, after hearing some of the drunken singing on stage that didn't even sound like words formed out of their mouth, not a lot of people might care.

The boy went over to the selection of songs. Looking in the small section of American Music, he saw that they did have Simple Plan. The songs they had to select were only three. 'Addicted', 'Meet You There', and 'I'd Do Anything'. Sure he would sing 'Addicted' but those lyrics weren't really a love song fit for their situation. Looking at his two final options, which Omi would surely recognize, he just had to choose which one. Looking over the lyrics he had to pick 'I'd Do Anything'. It might be hard to sing in English but he could try.

"I'd like to sing next," Shyly said Nagi who walked up to the DJ. He handed him the book and pointed to the song "I want this one."

"Okay kid. Is it out to anyone special?" he asked.

Pausing for a moment, he then said "Yeah. It's from Nagi to Omi. And say it's with...umm..."

"Love?" The DJ finished.

"Yeah. That'll work."

Walking up on stage, he could hear the crowd cheer. He shakily took the mike in his hands and looked at the monitor. He sure hoped that Omi was still in the building!

The DJ said "Hey everybody, this is Nagi. He's going to be singing 'I'd Do Anything' and this goes out to a special someone named Omi, with love! Go ahead, Nagi, sing!"

Omi raised his head from the table he was sitting at. He practically dropped his drink on the floor.

_N-N-Nagi?_ He thought.

He began to follow along with the words:

_Another day is going by_

_I'm thinking about you all the time_

_But you're out there_

_And I'm here waiting_

_And I wrote this letter in my head_

_'Cuz so many things were left unsaid_

_But now you're gone_

_And I can't think straight_

_This could be the one last chance_

_To make you understand..._

Nagi did his best to pronounce the words right. He glanced over to Omi who was at a table up close, his eyes shimmering with delight. The music hit in full blast and he kept on going.

_I'd do anything_

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_To try and make you laugh_

_Somehow I can't put you in the past_

_I'd do anything_

_Just to fall asleep with you?_

_Will you remember me?_

_'Cuz I know I won't forget you_

Omi couldn't believe it. Nagi was singing. For him. Was this an apology? A plea for him to come back? No. This was coming from the heart.

_I think I'm gonna' cry... _Omi thought as he held back tears.

Schu, who was relaxing at the bar, smirked. _I knew you could do it, chibi. I'm proud of ya'._

_Together we broke all the rules_

_Dreaming of dropping out of school_

_And leaving this place to never come back_

_so now maybe after all these years_

_If you miss me have no fear_

_I'll be here_

_I'll be waiting_

_This could be the one last chance _

_To make you understand_

_I close my eyes and all I see is you_

_I close my eyes_

_I try to sleep I can't forget you_

_I'd do anything for you!_

Omi made his way on stage and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and started singing with him. And even Schu had to take a double take. Nagi was...smiling.

_I'd do anything_

_To fall asleep with you_

_I'd do anything_

_There's nothing I won't do_

_I'd do anything_

_To fall asleep with you_

_I'd do anything_

_'Cuz I know_

_I won't forget you_

Nagi set the microphone down with a sigh. He felt arms wrap around his waist and a head set on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Nagi-kun," Omi whispered as they headed off stage.

"I'd do anything for you. That's what the song said, ne? So...I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Forgive you? Of course I do! I love you Nagi-" he cut himself off. He couldn't believe he just admitted that to his face! "I-I-I mean I really like you."

"I've never told anyone this before but...I love you too," Nagi said while burying his face into his boyfriends chest. He found a couple tears dripping down his cheeks. "I missed you so much Omi. I hated myself so much after seeing how much I hurt you. I want to make you happy, Omi, just tell me what to do. I'll do it."

"Then just let me hold you a little longer, okay?" Omi asked as they held eachother close.

Everything's okay now. I finally get it. If this relationship is going to survive I'm going to have to open myself up little by little. I'm going to do my best. I won't loose Omi ever again. I swear, Nagi thought as the swayed from side to side on their own little dance floor in the corner. The song playing?

_I'd do anything..._

IIIII

Well, sucky ending, but atleast they're back together, right? Right::is hit with trash and empty cans: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But please review, okay? I apologize for any mistakes in this chappy, I was to lazy to re-read :hits self on head: There will be an epilogue though.

Thank you to all that have reviewed my story and thank you to any future reviewers that might stumble onto this story. You guys are AWESOME!

**Sakaki's Little Sis**


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

Authors Note: This is basically a small follow up on what they're doing and how the relationship is going with a small story about the one month anniversary. Thanks for reviewing, everybody, it means a lot!

IIIII **Weiss Characters** IIIII

Aya never truly got over being jealous. Everytime he see's Nagi he gets a bit angry but he just walks out of the room. He now knows that they're good for eachother. It wasn't until he saw the care Nagi had when Omi cried in his arms one day that he knew everything would be okay. He didn't end up winning Omi's heart, or anybody's heart for that matter.

Yohji was just happy that the chibi's got together. Soon after cleaning the mess he had went over to the Easy Singing to pick up Omi. He then found Nagi and Omi kissing in the bathroom.

Ken came to terms that Omi was growing up. He now supports the relationship with everything he has! He even gave them a hand-made cake after a month of being together as a one month anniversary gift.

Omi is very happy with his relationship. After a month of being together he is not tired of it one bit. Even though his teammates have a tendency to get on his nerves with questions about what happened on their dates he is happy that they support him now. Then again, Aya still tries to follow them, which usually works unless they try to get close and then he jumps out at them. Which scares them very much. Very, very much.

IIIII **Schwartz Members** IIIII

Crawford does his best not to be critical of Omi's flamboyant un-assassin like behavior. Or to tell him to shutup when he comes over. He also tries to make Schu keep out of their business but usually fails.

Schuldich follows Nagi around on the dates just to make sure that nothing happens to them. To Nagi, he just thinks Schu has no life. Schu is sometimes stopped in his tracks by Brad but he gets away with a lot. The red head still doesn't trust Omi fully but he's getting there.

Farfarello doesn't really giving a care about Nagi's relationship. To him, as long as he comes home in one piece, he doesn't have to hurt Omi. Besides he isn't allowed to go out for three months because he killed the butcher and stole meat from the shop. Though Farf was allowed to go the Anniversary party, he once again didn't really care, and ended up just watching TV.

Nagi, for once in his life, is finally happy. He tried to kill Schu many times for the Yuki incident but it didn't work. The boy is more comfortable at home now that everyone treats him more like a friend then a bother.

IIIII Short Story: Anniversary IIIII

"They'll be here any minute," squealed Omi in joy. He sat at one end of the table and there were eight chairs crammed around it. Now that they had been together for a month they decided to do an Anniversary Party!

All of Schwartz was coming and Aya was not very excited about that part. How could he keep an eye on all of them at once so they didn't ruin anything? Or if they tried to kill something. Knowing them they probably didn't even check twice to see if Farfarello took his medicine today.

"I made the cake!" declared Ken, setting it on the table. It was big square cake, chocolate icing, big pink letters in the middle that spelled out in neat hand-writing 'Happy Anniversary', and then a little katana next to it.

"That's way to neat of hand-writing to be your hand-writing, KenKen," commented Yohji, snapping a party hat onto Omi's head. "Besides, it has a katana...don't tell me..."

"I had Aya do it."

"Wow. Aya has a heart."

"What? It was just an Anniversary cake. Not like I handed out presents," defended Aya. Although, nobody knew why he was defending not having a heart.

"We're here!" announced Schu from the door. He was the first one into the kitchen because, of course, he was hungry. He whined, "I'm starving. Brad never feeds me. Give me something to eat!"

"Sorry everyone. His mind is driven by food," Brad said as he entered the kitchen with Farfarello and Nagi. "I would say brain but I can't talk about what's not there."

Not even a minute after they all sat down, Farfarello yawned, which to that he added "I'm boooorreeddd."

Brad nudged him. "Be polite!"

"I've never been polite in my entire life," he said proudly.

"I wouldn't doubt it."

Nagi, who was sitting next to Omi, felt something being put on his head then something snap under his chin. He looked behind him to see Yohji. "What the heck did you just do? What's on my head?"

"It's a party hat. I gave Omi the neon green one and gave you the neon pink one. Aren't you two adorable?"

"Neon...pink...?" he repeated slowly. He looked at Omi with a saddened look, "You'll trade hats with me...right?"

"Sure! Pink is better then green anyway," Omi said as he took his off.

"Let's get this party over with so you can all leave," Aya said "Since I didn't want to waste money I didn't order pizza. I figured you'd be just fine eating the dessert."

"Okay," Farfarello shrugged.

"I'm for it!" Schu agreed.

"But at our house we eat dinner first then dessert," corrected Brad. He glared at his teammates, "You two know that."

"This is their house. We follow their rules. I say we just dig in before I eat the table!" answered Schu.

Ken, who was far ahead of them, had already divided the cake evenly into eight pieces. Well as evenly as Ken could make them. Some were smaller then others which Schuldich complained about but he ended up with the smallest piece for whining.

Farfarello stood up with his cake and announced, "I'm going to watch TV," and walked out.

"Do we have party games?" Schu asked.

"Yes. It's called 'Get your ass out of Weiss's before they cut you up'," replied Aya.

"Your cold."

"Actually, yes, we do have a game!" Omi declared. He pointed to a picture of a donkey and took out the tail. He poked a pin through it and said "It's 'Pin the tail on the Donkey'."

"Good. Cause I'm already done with my cake," Schu leaned back in his chair. He looked over at Nagi who hadn't even touched his cake "Why aren't you eating your cake, chibi?"

"I'm to afraid that Aya poisoned it," he muttered.

"I would never do that! Besides, if I poisoned the cake, we'd all be dead," Aya replied. "I wouldn't eat it if it were poisoned."

"But you haven't touched yours either."

"So what? I had a big lunch."

"You're lying. You're trying to kill us all. Admit it."

"I have the temptation to kill **you** right now but I wouldn't kill everybody else. Especially my team."

"I don't trust you," Nagi said bluntly.

"And you think I trust you?"

"Do we need to lock you two in a room together until you get along or what?" Yohji complained "Nagi, he hasn't poisoned it. But Aya, if you did, and I die, my ghost will haunt you and your children and your children's-children's too! That is if you ever have kids."

"I don't want Small Aya's running around," Brad entered the conversation.

"Oh, and Mini-Brad's would be better?" Aya asked.

"There's a Mini-Brad right there," Schu pointed to Nagi. "He doesn't have a stick up his ass yet but he's getting to that point of ruthlessness where I couldn't even teach him that."

"He learns a lot from Farfarello," Brad answered.

Yohji paled "...That's a scary thought."

"Let's play 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey' now!" said Omi happily, grabbing the blindfold from the kitchen counter. "Who wants to go first?"

"If I take that tail, it won't end up on the donkeys ass..." growled Nagi, looking dangerously as Schu for the 'Mini-Brad' comment.

IIIIII

Basically, everyone ended up having their own fun.

Omi and Nagi ended upstairs in Omi's room, playing Monopoly with Schu and Yohji.

Brad read a book peacefully in a chair.

Aya went out to blow of some steam and Ken went with him, just to make sure he didn't blow off steam by hurting somebody.

Farfarello, who couldn't go out because of Brad watching him from the chair, watched a whole lot of TV.

IIIII **THE END **IIIII

That's basically it. Yes. I know. It wasn't exactly...great...but I never said the follow up would be very long. Thank you all for all of the reviews! You all rule!


End file.
